To Have and To Hold
by EmeraldShine
Summary: [Teen Titans: Betrothed Rewrite] Starfire is arranged to marry Prince Karras of Tamaran. Although Starfire, Robin, and the other Teen Titans don't agree it this, when their lives are threatened, Starfire may not have a choice.
1. Chapter 1: Nature's Wonders

SUMMARY: After a year of being part of the Teen Titans, Starfire is requested to return to her home planet Tamaran. But she doesn't know why. Her friends go with her for support and for a new adventure to see what Starfire's world is really like. They find Tamaran to be a very strange place; toilet, chair, or monster Beast Boy cried.

Starfire's parents turned out to be the grand rulers of the planet, with Starfire as its youngest princess. The king and queen presents to Starfire Karras, the irresistible beautiful young prince from Southern Tamaran. Starfire is supposed to marry him.

Starfire doesn't want to marry him and none of the Titans like Karras, especially Robin. But in Tamaran, it is traditioned to marry whoever the princess was betrothed to. But there's more to Karras than what many people would think. For a dark plan lingers in the air with his determination to be king. Will Starfire return to her new home on Earth or will she be forced to marry someone she clearly doesn't love?

**"To Have And To Hold"**

**Chapter 1: Nature's Wonders** R/S fluff!

The night was young and had just arrived fresh and cool. The wind blew through the trees, their branches dancing. The stars were dimly shining individually, but together they created the ultimate field of fireflies in the deep depths of space. Some clouds were displayed, flowing gently wherever the wind took them. The sky had a deep royal blue color, the stars surrounding it to fill its empty space.

The waves in the water overlapped each other, foam formed each time the waves would crash into each other or into the sandy beaches on the shore. Holes multiplied in the sand, the airpocket for little sea creatures to hide from light and man. Sea kelp afloated with the water and was left along to rot in the shores.

On the shore was a regular, normal distant city. Jump City. Lights of different colors blazed on throughout the streets and sides of the tall sky scrapers that were built in the territory. Colors like ember, rosy pink, lavender, green, sunshine yellow flickered in and out with recognition. Lightpoles, streetlights, club signs, the carnival rides close to the bay in the Pier. Watching the city with its illumionary colors and sounds that whistle in your ear, it seemed like magic.

But the stars themselves were more than magic. They were one of god's natural wonders and gifts to his children. The stars were alined in many constellasions, some not even discovered. Each person could create their own image by connecting the dots of the stars.

A cloud was forming from afar, trying to block and ruin the magic of the night. It formed into a dark gray color and started to expand. But then something as fast as a rocket rushed through the cloud and its substance lost its bonds and disappeared into vapor. A trial of green flew around like a sparkler, a shooting star across the sky.

A giggle echoed through the colds heights of the sky, but it did nothing to bother her. A mush of red hair flapped against her back like the patriotic flag. Half of her body was enguled and was whirled inside a green light. Her arms were stretched out and her eyes were closed, breathing in deeply the sweet scent of the night and cool air. Her purple miniskirt flowed back and forth loosely against her skinny legs.

Her skin prickled with goosebumps, but it thrilled her with excitement. The wind rushing to her emerald eyes was nothing but a relaxing, calm feeling to her. Too loud to here anything else but the whispers that go on inside her mind.

Starfire glanced down at the watery surface of the bay close to Titans Tower. The moonlight bathed the surface in glitterly specks of white and pale blue, like real jewels floated on top of the water. The waves merged with the next and ripples formed when a wave crashed.

Titans Towers was her home, a place where she belonged. A place where she had wonderful, caring friends who, to her, knew so much and were always there to help her. They had took her in as one of the Teen Titans, a superhero to protect Jump City as well as the world from destruction. Each of the other four titans she cared for dearly and wouldn't wish for anything else.

She smiled to herself as she shifted her body and zipped down to the troposphere of Earth. Clouds passed her face like soft feathers and the wind howled and whistled loudly in her ears. But she ignored it and concentrated on making herself go faster. She was getting awfully close to the water, ready to dive. But instead, she made a sharp 90 degree angle and flew close over the water.

The rush created small waves flowing on each side as she flew over the ocean. She turned her body around, letting her back face the water. Some water splashed on her back, cooling it down. She closed her eyes and relaxed. The joy of flight had never surprised her.

As she flew over the water, with her hands behind her neck, she took a deep breath and happy memories flashed into her mind like a slideshow. Her friends were the only ones part of it, because all of her memories involved them. Beast Boy, the comedian. Cyborg, the athlete and mechanic. Raven, the goth and mind reader. And Robin, the leader of them all.

Robin. The first person she had ever met. The first person she became best friends with. The closest friend she ever had. He was tall and handsome, brave and strong, wise and wonderful. She could tell him anything, whether about a Earthling custom or something that had been bothering her. He would eagerly answer, like he didn't mind the many and sometimes pointless quiestions. He was willing to help her. To her, Robin was-

"Having fun?" A voice spoke closely in her ear.

Starfire's eyes shot up and she lost her concentration and flew down into the water with a splash. She coughed off the salty water and raised herself from the water. She flipped her wet hair back, shaking off the water off some of her hair. She looked up and noticed a familiar young boy with jet black hair standing on shore, now his spiky hair flat against his face and his face dripping wet with sea water.

Starfire giggled at Robin and approached him. "Greetings Robin! What brings you out here on this cold evening?" Robin smiled and wiped the water of his cheeks. He shook his head and the spikes on his hair returned. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Starfire giggled as she twisted her hair and made it into a quick braid so the wetness wouldn't bother her so much. "I love flying. It is something to keep me relax and have peace." "Oh..."

Starfire arched an eyebrow. Robin was being quiet, too quiet on his part. Why would he be looking for her? Was there something he wanted to talk to her-alone-about. "Is there something the matter, Robin?" Robin looked at her through his masked eyes. The only part of him she had never seen.

"Uh-No! I mean...nothing's wrong really." Robin was blessed that the night was dark, because otherwise Starfire would notice the rosy color that formed in his pale cheeks. His legs began to shake and his stomach was gurgling so much, he wanted to throw up.

'Except that I-'

"Robin, let us return inside. We do not wish to catch a cold, do we?" She said suddenly.

Robin looked up and stared into her jade eyes, almost confused. But he brought himself to nod. "Yeah...sure, Star. Let's go." Starfire smiled and started walking toward the Tower. But Robin didn't move from his spot.

'I can't even finish saying it in my head. I'm so stupid!' He shouted at himself.   
'Well, that's for fault for being chicken.' His inner voice answered him.  
'Shut up.'  
'Well, birdboy? Are you going to tell her or not?' His conscious asked him sternly. 'Because you'll never get that chance again if you don't.'

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, his body tensed and unsure of what to do. He tapped his foot against solid rock and bit his finger too hard. He winced from the pain before his brain finally knew what to say.

"Starfire!"

Starfire stopped and turned her whole body around. Under the moonlight, she appeared like a goddess or a beautiful nymph that wondered through the woods secretly. Her emerald eyes were softer under the white light and her features were smooth. Every part of her, Robin loved so much. This feeling has been juggling inside his head for quick a while, probably since when Red X came.

Robin saw a part of himself he didn't realize before. A part of him that felt love. His love for Starfire. He would always be right there whenever there was something wrong and when she was feeling blue. Being around her and talking to her, made him feel shiny and new. The feeling pounded inside his heart and at the same time, made it die for almost five seconds he couldn't breathe.

She was everything a person like him needed. Someone to reassure him when he was too in keen of himself and his intelligence. Someone to place a comforting hand and a smile on his face. "Starfire..."

"Yes?"

Robin looked up and he blushed again when Starfire approached him with her ever-so-cute curious eyes. Strands of her hair came loose from her braid and fell in front of her eyes in small curls.

Robin gulped the toad that kept jumping inside his throat. He looked at her and for his nervousness, he rubbed the back of his neck and scratched it hard. A reddish color formed on back of his neck. "There's something that I have been meaning t-t-to-to tell you." "What is it, Robin?" Starfire asked, her voice trembling. Was there something wrong with Robin that he couldn't speak with the other Titans?

"Uh-Star...for a while, I have been wanting to say this to you." And then Robin started talking just too fast it made Starfire go dizzy. "At first I didn't really notice it and then I try to hold it back because I thought it was going to protect you from getting hurt and-"

Starfire was about to close her eyes in slumber when suddenly soft and warm lips kissed her own. They were forceful or harsh in any way. They were gentle and wet on her lips. Starfire closed her eyes as Robin brought an arm around her waist and pulled her posessively close against his body. Her hands touched the muscles on his chest, her nerves on fire and all bubbling inside at the same time.

Starfire slowly moved her hands against his chest and slid up to his cheeks, to hold his face close to hers. Robin held her close as the winds put up their pace and blew a colder breeze that made both of them shiver. Starfire's body dripped with water and she still had that smell of seawater. But her lips were sweet and delicious to him.

Following Robin's lead, Starfire let her lips part for him to enter. Their tongues touched and a thrill of pleasure went through their spines like pricking their finger with a needle. They held the kiss as long as they could hold on to their breath. As they open their eyes, their lips made a smacking pop sound before parting away.

Robin smiled at Starfire and she smiled at him back. He still had his arms around her and he held her protectively in his grasp. He would never want to let her go. He would never let anything happen to her. He would never allow anything to ruin the happiness he had now built inside, thanks to Starfire. And all she could think about were fireworks flying off inside her head and of the many things she and Robin can do. It was just so perfect. He was perfect. Another one of God's wonders.

Robin brushed away the strands of red hair from her pure eyes and leaned forward for another kiss.

But then they heard swinging of a door and immediately they jerked away from each others' reach. Standing by the door was a small green teenager with short thin dark green hair and forest eyes. He wore a jump suit of purple and black with matching gloves and boots. His pointy, animal-like ears moved down with confusion as he looked over the two.

"Uh Star?" He called out quietly.

"Yes, Beast Boy."

"There's a transmission for you. C'mon." He said and quickly returned inside.

Starfire arched an eyebrow with confusion. "A transmission for me?" Robin approached her closely. He grabbed her hand and gave her a sweet smile. "Let's go, Star. Probably a fan wants to greet you. Probably some obsessed boy." Starfire smiled back at him and gripped his hand tight. "But I only need one to make me happy." Robin smiled at her as they walked together into the Tower.

Robin closed the steel door behind him and had shut off anymore light from the stars and the magic it had placed upon them.

hope you like it. there's a lot more obviously. the beginning is supposed to be i guess an idea that robin and starfire really liked each other and don't want anything to ruin their chance for something more. oh boy! they are wrong! hope you like and will continue to read it as i add more


	2. Chapter 2: The Message

**Chapter 2: The Messege**

Walking with light feet, Robin and Starfire entered the common room when the doors slid open. The lights over their heads were on, blazing with white light across the room while everything else outside was a dark as coal.

The common room is obviously the most common room to be in out of every other place in the tower. The kitchen and living room were alined side by side. The living room sort of had a hole in the center, where a large semi-circle sofa laid for them to sit and watch television or play on the gamestation. A row of double plated windows was aside from the living room that had the perfect view of the bay.  
Right now, a large screen was down from the ceiling and blocked a few windows from view. The screen was blank and black.

Three figures were already standing there, waiting when Robin and Starfire entered the room. Beast Boy was there and he had just turned his green, mutated face and saw them at the door. "Finally! What took you guys so long?"

"What is this all about?" Robin asked.

"Some messege for Starfire from Tamaran." A tall teenager replied. He turned around, standing in between Beast Boy and a girl named Raven. She also turned around and her pale face was flat with little emotion. Her dark indigo eyes looked at Robin and Starfire as they approached their friends. She wore a deep dark blue cloak and had dark violet hair that barely hung on her shoulders.

"From Tamaran!" Starfire's eyes gleammed with excitement. "My home planet has finally contacted me! I wonder what it is they want to say!"

"Well, let's find out." Cyborg said, the tall teen who had spoken before. He was an African American, half of his body was made of machine because of a terrible accident. His human blue eye was associated with a small bleeping red eye.

Cyborg turned his head and pressed a button from the main computer. The screen flickered on and an image of a rather large redhead came on screen. Starfire's eyes widened with happiness.

"Galfore!"

"Gal-foo-who?" Beast Boy asked confusingly. Starfire giggled. "Galfore. He is like what you call my 'nanny?' He has helped raise me since I was very small." "This guy's your nanny?" Beast Boy said, trying to hold back his chuckle. He bit his animal fang hard against his lip to stop. Raven stepped on his foot. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Beast Boy shouted at her. "Sh!" Raven answered simply as the large man started to speak.

"Starfire." The man spoke, deeply and politely.

Starfire levitated from the ground and moved closer to the screen with a bright smile on her face. He looked almost exactly like Starfire, with the same emerald eyes and he had thick long red hair and a beard. A scar crossed his eye, probably from a battle while protecting her planet from destruction.

"Greetings, Galfore! What brings the occassion for you to speak to me?"

"Um Starfire, I don't think he can hear you." Cyborg explained to her. Cyborg was right. Galfore didn't immediately answer to Starfire like he normally would. His eyes seemed distant, looking at a different angle because he wasn't sure where to face Starfire. His small green eyes looked over the screen.

"Miss Starfire, I am here to report that we have missed you here in Tamaran dearly and we have prayed for your safety everyday." "Aw, sounds like a dad more than a nanny." Raven finally spoke, in her usual monotone. Everyone stood still, waiting.

"Your parents have asked me to contact because they have asked an important request from you?" "What is it, Galfore?" Starfire asked the screen, although again this was only a recording and Galfore couldn't exactly hear her words. He looked at a different angle, again unsure. "They have requested for you to return to Tamaran."

"Go back to Tamaran?" Starfire seemed shock and at the same time, very excited. For a while, she had been feeling the 'sickness for her home.' That would explain a little why she would have her late evening strowls through the night skies, watching the stars carefully and practically memorizing each star known to every human on Earth.

"Go back?" Robin spoke out, unsure about the idea completely. "What for?" Galfore's head moved up. "They have a surprise for you, Starfire. And they would be happy to see you again after being gone for so long. But after hearing your transmissions from Earth..." His eyes grew soft suddenly and he bent his head down to avoid any contact, although again this was take in the past. "I really don't want to say this..."

"Say what, Galfore?" Starfire flew to the screen and placed a hand against the screen, where Galfore's face would be. Her eyes blurred from how close she was when Galfore's head moved back up again, with those same sorrowful eyes. Starfire stared at her guardian with concern and with strong curiosity. "Galfore...?"

"You may never return back to Earth." He said and immediately the screen turned black and the messege was terminated.

"W-Wh-What?" Starfire blinked rapidly, her emerald eyes now confused and so blank, far away in another place. Like she didn't hear what he had just said.

"WHAT?" Everyone else widened their eyes with shock and in disbelief.

Cyborg glanced down and looked over his computer. "According to this, the transmission was sent...over two months ago..."

Starfire slowly moved her hand from the cold metal and levitated away from the screen, floating over the Teen Titans with a soft harsh of a breeze. Her friends turned their heads when Starfire stood once again on the ground. Her legs were trembling, her knees knocking against each other. She clasped her hands together and pressed them to her chest, although they were already began to sweat. "I can never come back...?"

Robin's fists tightened and his eyes narrowed with deep anger. "This is impossible! There's no way they can force you to save over there! We can't let this happen!" "Yeah, that's not fair!" Beast Boy shouted in union with Cyborg. Raven wasn't as spiritual as the others, but she simply stared at Starfire and arched an eyebrow up. "Why would they do that?"

Starfire's voice quivered for an answer. "I-I-I don't k-know...why...?" Starfire's beautiful green eyes were flooded with glittering tears and they were hanging loosely on her eyes, just about ready to fall. She shook her head and looked over her friends and then closely at Robin. She shook her head.

Starfire started moving back towards the door. She grabbed her loose braid and twirled it around her finger. "I am going to the wash room for a shower now..." She said and started walking away. "Star." Robin called out her name, but Starfire didn't answer and went through the door and into the hall. The door slid close right after she had exited the common room.

Water rushed loudly inside the bathroom of Titans Tower. Steam thickened in the room and dew wet the mirror that was over the sink. Starfire's clothes were thrown to the side in a pile, along with her native protective armor. A curtain colored in clear blue went in front of the shower. Water sprinkled from above and as well as below and dripped down to the tiled floor.

Warm water pressured on Starfire as she bathed. She took out the braid and her long beautiful crimson hair fell flate on her face and against her back. She raised her head and closed her eyes, letting in the hot warm sting onto her bare skin. She raised her hands and puddles of water flowed from her palms and onto her chest with a thrilling feeling like a fountain. The smell of jasmine filled her nostrils and relaxed her nerves a little. But in most, it didn't help at all.

The water became hotter and hotter and it burned her skin as it flowed down her naked body. The stings she could ignore easily, because that wasn't the subject, the idea that was hurting her the most. The thought of leaving Earth and never coming back.

She could admit that she did miss her family back in Tamaran, but she had found something here on Earth that Tamaran can never offer, despite how similar everyone there was to her and that she was someone they would recognize understandably. She didn't really want to think about her past, too many unhappy and miserable things had happened while she was there. The next one worse than the first thought. Starfire glanced down and concentrated on her hand to glow green.

Many things in her life had happened, one was when she acquired this power no Tamaraneans have. She and Blackfire, her oldest sister, are the only ones with this ability to shoot starbolts from their hands and lasers from their eyes. And there was a reason why. All she could remember that there was some sort of lab and Starfire could hear her own screams, crying out for someone to save her.

Starfire shook her head and her hand grew dim and cold once again. Starfire grabbed the bottle of shampoo and applied some onto her long hair. Her fingers dug into her hair as she shook roughly the chemicals around her hair.

Starfire remembered the day she left Tamaran and the day she had arrived on Earth. She was to leave everything she had ever loved and cared for in Tamaran and be somewhere else for a while. She didn't remember exactly why she had to and the reason why her parents wanted her to leave.

She left heartbroken and bruised by her past as she journeyed on through the galaxies to find a place to live. And then she found Earth, part of the Solar System which was a galaxy that encircled around a beautiful golden sun. The perfect place for her to be. Earth was the only planet that had an ecosystem and had good amount of sunlight, the thing that helps Tamaraneans to be able to fly and use their shocking physical strength.

Once she came here, she never wanted to leave. Because Earth seemed to have hypnotized her with its amazing and yet different customs and ways of entertainment and survival. And also, here on Earth, she had found friends, something that nothing in Tamaran could offer in a lifetime.

Her friendship with the Teen Titans was so deep and so strong, that it can never be broken by anyone, no villian or any other person can tear them apart.

They were so different and yet so unique individually. She loved them all and would never replace them over anything in the entire universe. Beast Boy was the one to make her laugh even if she couldn't understand his jokes. Raven was a deep poetic girl who had just begun to redefine life and the beauty of it all, Starfire wanted to be there for her as another girl and as one of her closest friends. Cyborg is like an older brother, someone to place a hand onto your shoulder or help you through confusion and misguidance.

And Robin. Robin. Right now, all she could think about was Robin. And now she can't be with him and she didn't know why. It wasn't fair. What is it that her parents are 'surprising' her with that she cannot come back to her home with her friends? Too many thoughts scrambled inside of her mind, the next one worse than the first.

Starfire turned off the water and immediately the sounds stopped. But the steam still hung in the air, warming her up still. Water twirled around as all of the soap and water went down into the drain and sewers. Starfire reached out her hand and brushed the curtain aside. All around her, everything was covered in dew or soap scum. She carefully swung her leg onto the carpet that was in front of the shower and her body dripped quickly with water.

She grabbed a purple towel that had her name craved on it in gold. She quickly rushed through her body for a quick dry and she shook her head as well. She flipped her hair back and now curls started to form at the tips and hung on her shoulders. She wrapped the towel around her naked body tightly and tied the end into a bow.

Starfire grabbed her dirty clothes and put them inside the pamper. When everything she had was now clean, she walked toward the door and reached out her hand to grab the doorknob when a gentle knock came from the other side.

"Starfire?" A familiar, yet soft voice mumbled from the other side of the door. Starfire pressed her cheek against the door to hear the voice clearer. "Robin?"

"How-how are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

Starfire turned her head, letting her forehead rest against the wood. "Oh Robin...this isn't fair. I don't want to leave. I love it here on Earth. All of my happy memories are here." Robin stood on the other side, his head also against the door. His gloved hands curled within his palm, his eyes blinking slowly. "You don't have to go, you know."

"But Robin...I must. It is the way of my people. I am requested to go. It is a requirement. It is the law. I cannot think of the things that would happen if I don't go." Robin sighed heavily with disappointment when he heard a whimper, a soft sob on the other side.

Starfire shut her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. She gripped her hand tightly and her hand turned dark red from the blood that rushed quickly to her hand. "I don't want to...Oh Robin...I don't want to leave...but I must...but-oh!" She groaned loudly and pounded her head against the door, her forehead already started to swell in red.

Robin relaxed his hands against the metal door, his eyes glancing down at the door. "I don't know what to do..." He heard Starfire say from the other side. "Robin...I want to be with you..." Robin nodded in reply. His face fell with sadness, but nothing else.

He couldn't cry, he couldn't shed a tear, or anything. but his body language was obvious. His body was shaking, his stomach tightened with a sickening feeling. He didn't want her to leave, now after being with her for so long. For practically a year, a perfect time to get to know her and for him, have strong feelings for her.

"I want to be with you, too Star..." He replied softly. "I mean...I can't live without you, Star." "Neither can I." Starfire replied, her tears just kept coming back and falling down her cheeks. Her heart was tearing apart, like they were breaking up, but worse. Robin moved his head up with a strong look in his eyes. "And that is why I-I mean-we are going with you to Tamaran."

Starfire's eyes shot open wide and almost white. Her eyes dilated and her face grew pale. She almost lost grip of the door, but she quickly caught herself up. For a while, it was quiet and she didn't say a word. Robin thought that maybe she had taken it in a different way. He moved away from the door and turned around to leave when he heard the swinging of the door.

He turned his head and saw Starfire standing in front of him, with only a long tower covering herself. Her hair was damped on her shoulders and her eyes were surprisingly shining more than he had ever seen them before. Maybe because of her crying. But actually her eyes were filled with emotion.

"You...you would do that...for me?" Her voice shook.

Robin nodded his head in reply. "I would do anything for you, Star."

Starfire's eyes were watery again, but this time with happiness. She flew quickly to him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head against his chest and started crying and crying with joy. All Robin could hear was her gratitude. "Thank you...Thank you..."


	3. Chapter 3: Departure and Arrival

**Chapter 3: Departure and Arrival** Finally Some Action!

The next day went by too quickly. It was already sunset by the time they were packed and ready to go. Time was delayed because of the many possessions some of the Titans wanted to take for the trip. Sunlight glittered into a room. Its rays flowed in waves on the carpet floor and little illusionary colors of the rainbow were all over when the light reflected against the glass of the windows.

The room was simple and very clean, with rosy pink curtains tied on each corner of the rectangular windows and walls painted in purple. A round shaped bed was near the corner, perfectly made with pink covers and fluffy pillows.

Starfire came out from her closet with a little pink backpack over her shoulder and a couple of items in her hands. She didn't come here with much and although she had many things later on, there weren't many she wanted to carry. She wanted to take back the things most important to her and wanted to treasure them for the rest of her life.

She cuddled it together in a pile and placed it on top of her bed. There were a few spectrums of clothing, a bottle of mustard, and her diary. But there was something missing. Starfire turned her head toward her dresser. She approached it and her eyes locked to a simple framed picture.

Starfire reached out her hand and grabbed it. The sunlight blocked a little of what the picture actually is, but she smiled anyway and traced a finger over it. It was a picture of the Titans on their first trip to the park together as friends and as a team.

They stood in front of a large tree on a perfect summer day. Cyborg was in the middle back because he was the tallest out of them all. Raven gave out a small simple smile which surprisingly wasn't forced or a fake, but a real but simple smile. Beast Boy though was right behind her with a pearly white smile and two fingers behind Raven's head.

Standing right of Cyborg was of course Robin. He had a rather sly smile on his face. His mask of course was covering his eyes and his hair was spiked in its spiky formation of black coal. She smiled and traced a finger over his handsome face. His face was flushed in scarlet red because Starfire had placed an arm around him and pulled him to her side, to get him closer to the group.

She sighed. Robin was the first person he had ever met. She remembered coming to Earth so well, it was like a flashbulb memory; she could remember every little detail on what had happened. And it was the happiest moment of her life, meeting her first friend; of course it was right below to her first kiss with the Boy Wonder.

For days she had wondered off all alone through the terrible, crippled streets of Jump City, at least the part of it she wasn't used to now. She didn't want to go into details of how terrified she was wondering off like that and having to face so many things her eyes would have been scarred for life.

But she was saved, by Robin and the Teen Titans. And they have become her first priority. They were the strength that made her keep trying, the heart to make her happy and to cheer wondrous things, and the group that she will never part from. "Together 'til the end," she remembered Robin saying when she first became a Teen Titan. That meant that forever more, Starfire was a Teen Titan and that's something that'll never change.

Starfire carried the picture to her bed and zipped her backpack open. She gently tucked in her clothes inside, her communicator, her bottle of mustard, and her diary. She held the picture high over her face and gave it a peck before she put it away. She had closed her backpack when light came on her back from the entrance to her room.

She turned her head as four shadows stood at her door, their eyes watching her kindly. "Ready Star?" Cyborg said as he swung his gym bag over his shoulder. Starfire nodded and grabbed her backpack. "So…how long are we in for Tamaran?" Beast Boy asked. "For as long as it takes." Robin replied and stared at Starfire still. "We are not going to loose a team member without a fight." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Robin. And thank you, everyone for doing this for me. But are you certain that this is what you want?" "We're positive, Starfire." Raven answered quickly. "Wherever one of us goes, we all go." "Yeah! We're your baggage! You don't go anywhere without us!" Beast Boy shouted with a smile and it made Starfire giggle. "All right, let's go then!"

Days had gone by since the Teen Titans had left Earth. The coldness of space had numbed their bodies for some time, so now they were used to the cold. The stars were all around them, some blue and some red to represent the distance between the stars and themselves. They seemed so close to touch and yet to far to reach. That was the exact same thing for their journey to Tamaran; so close and yet so far.

The days were restless for them, their eyes opened for most of the night. Beast Boy couldn't understand how Robin was able to restrain the long days. They weren't so sure on when was daytime or nighttime, because in space, it was dark and the sun was too far away to warm them up with its glow.

Planets of different shapes and sizes passed them by as they fly on the T-Ship, the former submarine that was adjusted by Cyborg. The spaceship slowly glided through space, but actually they were going hundreds or maybe thousands of miles per hour if they were still on Earth. They were traveling by light-years.

Cyborg was in the center of the ship, because he was the one who knew how to control everything and was the master of weapons. Robin was on his right and Raven was on his life for navigation. And Beast Boy was above for natural resources; like oxygen, food, water, etc.

Starfire didn't ride with the others on the ship, because she didn't need oxygen to breathe. No Tamaranean ever needed air, or at least what Earthlings called 'air.' She flew through space in a stream of a green light in front of the T-Ship, to guide the others to her home.

There was no wind to blow her face and the smell of the ocean or flowers or anything to come to her nostrils. That was one of Earth's most wondrous things it had and she really was going to miss it. But she shook the sorrow away and started off at a faster pace. "Hey Starfire, slow down!" Cyborg said loudly in her ear. She was given a set of headphones to be able to communicate with the others while they were inside in the air-tight spaceship.

"This is so much fun!" Starfire shouted as she flew faster and faster like a comet. She performed flips and twirls. From the ship, Robin watched her closely. The lights from the buttons inside his cockpit made spots in front of his eyes, like the dots of sparkling lights of a disco ball. She was the Belle of the ball.

Her smile made him want to melt, her eyes almost blinded him for sure, the way she moved her arms and legs in such angles made his hands sweaty and his heart beat too fast to breathe properly. Robin had to pull his collar off of him for a second because suddenly to became hot.

"Robin?"  
"What!" Robin's body shot up suddenly and his face hit the controls in front of him. "Ow…" "Ya alright, man?" Cyborg asked with a strange look on his face. "I'll live, but with a bump on my head. What's up?"

"Wanna get out of your fantasy, man?"  
"Fantasy? I don't know what you're talking about?"  
"You're sure? You were whispering kinda loud on the microphone."  
"Yeah, I could hear you loud and clear." Beast Boy said with a chuckle.  
"It almost sounded like you were moaning." Raven said from the other side of the connection.

Robin grunted and crossed his arms. He leaned back on his chair as more of their laughter echoed in his ear. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about." "Ah, we do, Robin. And it deals with—" "Starfire!" Robin shouted out suddenly.

Beast took out his headphone off and cleaned his ear from the scream Robin made right on the microphone. "Dude! Can you scream any louder?" "No! Starfire's in danger!" Robin pointed his finger to the outside.

Starfire was storming off in a flash of green light. Foreign spaceships were flying right after her, shooting their ammo at her with everything they had. Starfire screamed as she tried to dodge through them. Some went right between her legs and under her arms, but she didn't get hurt. Starfire shifted her body up, but the ships followed her still. Starfire looked down on them and her eyes were piercing green flames.

Her hands started to glow intensively and became orbs of light in her palms. She shot out her starbolts at the ships below her like a machine gun; one came right after the other. But the ships were fast and swiftly went through her blasts like they were nothing.

Starfire's teeth quivered with fear as she stopped her starbolts and continued to fly away. One ship was tailgating her very closely and was about to shot when suddenly a blue glow came in a distance and the next thing Starfire knew, the ship behind her exploded in a concentrated gulp of fire and metal. Starfire was able to get away with just a few scratches and a bruise on her arm, but all in all, she was alright.

She glanced up and saw the T-Ship overhead. She crossed a smile on her face. "Are you alright, Starfire?" Robin asked. "Yes, I am fine…Watch out!" Starfire's eyes bubbled with green light as she shot her lasers at the ship that hovered behind the T-Ship. But it was able to get away, it exploded and it forced the ship to tumble forward.

Starfire screamed and she started to glide to the ship when she saw a puff of smoke sizzling from the back wing of the ship, but one of the attacker ships came in front of her. The windows were tilted and she couldn't see who was inside. Starfire's face turned pale as the ship hovered closer and closer towards her, with their guns loaded and ready to blast her at any moment.

Starfire stood still, with her hands still glowing in lime green. But then whoever was inside that ship disregarded their guns and floating carefully and awfully close in front of Starfire. But then, a claw appeared from over the ship and it reached out toward Starfire. She screamed and tried to shoot her starbolts at them, but they seemed unaffected and they came right back at her.

Starfire moved back, her arms burning from her own blasts. She brushed her hair aside as the claw came at her and grabbed her. She screamed loudly and tried to break free, but each time she tried, the claw gripped her tighter and tighter. Starfire was suffocating and she couldn't breathe. She coughed and coughed to breathe, but nothing helped her. Her lungs were crushing against her ribs, dangerously close to death.

Starfire opened her eyes and they were glowing in flames. "I will no longer be the damsel in distress! Get off of me!" Her lasers shot out from her eyes and they blasted through the claw, melting it into ashes and they were dropped into the depths of space. Starfire tore off what was left of the claw and she zoomed toward the ship with her eyes glowing.

She threw starbolts at the ship and at that same moment, the T-Ship was blasting all of the other ships that kept coming at them. Clouds of smoke froze around them and were like icicles when the T-Ship zoomed through them like riding through a thunderstorm.

"Who are these people?" Beast Boy shouted as another spaceship came and blasted them from the rear. Beast Boy fell forward from the impact and red lights of alert flashed on all around him. He glanced up with a small scratch on his cheek and his forest green eyes widened in shock as he scanned through his computer. "Guys, we are running out of air! They had destroyed the oxygen tank! If we don't get outta here, we're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"We're gonna die!" Beast Boy screamed out in panic and with the stress, he transformed into a small toad and then to a butterfly and then a rabbit; the list goes on. Raven scoffed. "We aren't going to die, Beast Boy." Cyborg's eyes narrowed as he turned the steering wheel around. "Hang on!"

The T-Ship to a very sharp 90 degree turn up high and higher through the stars and they seemed like lines all connected together in strings. Robin held onto his chair as they flew up at a tremendous rate and height, although in space that made no difference. The foreigner attackers came after them, one coming down on them and the one right at their tail.

They shot lasers of red and blue at them and a sum of the wings were falling apart. "Cyborg!" The Teen Titans cried. But Cyborg kept his hands together, his eyes watching and his mechanical mind calculating the right opporunity. "See ya!" He shouted and again made the T-Ship make a huge turn.

The two ships couldn't stop in time and they crashed into together and a bright flash of red light crossed the distance and gravity became stronger and it pushed the T-Ship even harder and harder. Their engines were on fire and in a matter of seconds, they were gone in a puff of smoke. The T-Ship started floating faster and faster and it went deeper into space and deeper into nowhere.

Beast Boy screamed. "AH! We're gonna die!"

But then, they heard metal scratching from the nose of the ship. Fingers dug into the ship and groans grew louder. Starfire levitated in front of the ship, her muscles pumping and straining to stop the ship. Her whole body caught in flames of green fire. "Starfire!" Starfire heard Robin's cry, but it seemed like he was mumbling in her ear, because she couldn't hear him well.

Everything appeared like an old television set; the voices weren't clear and the scenery was all black and white. Starfire was too concentrated and focused on her power. And as she pryed the ship to stop, memories flashed into her mind.

_"Fight you little brat! Fight!" The whip came at her and crossed her back. Young Starfire screamed with pain and with a bleeding back that was filled with scars and old bruises from only months time._

Starfire tried to stand, but the whips just kept coming at her from the monsters that claimed her mind and body, but not her soul. A collar was around her neck, serving as a tool to keep her from using her Tamaranean gifts. Because if she were to use them, she would die a horrible death.

The poor little girl fought with her fists and her legs, forced to follow the command of people Tamaran had also feared. Her opponent came at her and pinned her to the ground. The monstrous creature stook out its tongue and licked her cheeks. Starfire wanted her eyes to glow, but then she remembered the rule and instead grabbed the creature by the legs and flipped it away from her.

The creature grabbed her collar before it fell back and it tore the contraption off of her, freeing her from her prisonment and her slavery. Before the guards were able to catch her, Starfire escaped in a flash of a green river and was swallowed by the darkness and dim light of the stars.

Starfire breathed heavily as the T-Ship came to a complete stop. Her face was streaming and beating with sweat. Her muscles were sore and her legs were shaking abruptly. "Whoo-hoo! Great job, Starfire!" Beast Boy shouted in victory. "Nice safe there, Star." Cyborg replied. "Are you okay?" Raven asked, her violet eyes glancing through the screen, seeing Starfire's weariness and how tired her eyes were. "I'm...well. And I'm glad that you all are as well."

"What's that over there?" Beast Boy pointed his finger toward something ahead. Starfire turned her head and a gentle smile crossed her face. "That is Tamaran, my home."

Starfire carried the T-Ship over her shoulders and slowly glided toward the planet. The planet was a perfect sphere of purple skies and clouds, an atmosphere of life that was unknown to the Teen Titans. Soon, they were entering its atmosphere and Starfire carried them through the skies, the clouds passing by them like cotton balls or simply a thick fog.

Robin gazed through his window as his masked eyes looked around in awe. Entering the planet, the color of the sky appeared to change into a light shade of orange and yellow, almost how the Earth would look during sunset. Alien birds chirped a weird sound and flew passed them, their loose feathers gracefully fell down and down to the ground.

Beast Boy chuckled at the strange faces of the birds and transformed into a green replica of them; since he can transform into ANY animal he wanted. Cyborg was paying more attention to the vehicles that were flying with the birds. It was almost like the pages of DaVinci's book, because they had the same sheets for the wings and wooden formation as the aircrafts DaVinci wanted to create; except these were made of metal that looked like the bark of an oak tree.

Some Tamaraneans instead of using that kind of transportation, they flew through the skies of the planet, their arms stretched out and their long hair blowing with the soft breeze. Raven was impressed by the tricks some of the people performed in the air and how they were able to do all of these with happy smiles and with ease.

Starfire landed on her feet on a flat platform and she carefully placed the T-Ship beside of her.

The T-Sub was sizzling with smoke and it thickened and raised higher and higher into the bright orange sky. The clouds they had went through faded and were gone and left a trail of enptiness in the sky. No grass or any sign of of green was on the ground. Buildings of a foreign archieture surrounded a large, tall and white palace.

There were no signs of birds chirping at that moment although it was only the midday and the sun was shining right over their heads in a pale-blonde color almost like the glow of the Earth's moon.

The T-Sub was almost completely destroyed. It was a wreck and probably would take a while to fix, although they might not be using it for a long time. Their things were safely inside the ship, suitcase after suitcase of their posessions; mostly Beast Boy's april-fool's kit.

The Teen Titans slowly arose from the ship and came out to stand next to their Tamaranean friend. Robin stood closely beside Starfire, giving her a comforting and warm smile. Starfire smiled back and she raised her arm up to reveal their surroundings. "Welcome to my home. Tamaran." She said.

The sound of a door swung opened and the Teen Titans turned their attention to the entrance of the palace. A dark, tall figure stood over the entrance. Her long almost black hair reached down her back. She wore a cloak of fur and a dress acustomed to Tamaranean traditions. Her indigo eyes glanced up and looked over the guests.

But there was something familiar about that stare. Like they had seen it before. Everything about her was too familiar. The figure took another step closer to the Teen Titans as they tensed with wonder of who is this person and why she seemed so familiar.

Welcoming them to Tamaran was none other than-


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings Part1

**Chapter 4: Meetings Part 1** Kori-what?

_"Welcome to my home. Tamaran."_

The sound of a door swung opened and the Teen Titans turned their attention to the entrance of the palace. A dark, tall figure stood over the entrance. Her long almost black hair reached down her back. She wore a cloak of fur and a dress acustomed to Tamaranean traditions. Her indigo eyes glanced up and looked over the guests.

But there was something familiar about that stare. Like they had seen it before. Everything about her was too familiar. The figure took another step closer to the Teen Titans as they tensed with wonder of who is this person and why she seemed so familiar.

Welcoming them to Tamaran was none other than-

"Mother!" Starfire shouted with glee and glided to the woman standing by the door.  
"Mother?" Robin's head shot up, his eyes confused. But when Starfire wrapped her arms around the woman, the Teen Titans froze.

The others were standing still, their bodies tensed and their minds had expected something else. Cyborg had his sonic cannon out from his right arm, Raven had her hands glowing in black, Beast Boy had transformed into a dog, and Robin had his five silver disks in between his fingers, expecting for a familiar and rather selfish villian coming to greet them. But it wasn't who they thought was there.

Starfire sighed as her mother held her young daughter in her arms. The light from the setting sun came over her and they were actually able to see her face clearly. Her eyes were deep in color, almost pinch black. Her hair was thin and long like Starfire, but in a raven or violet color.

The woman's face seemed familiar in the features of someone else, and yet there was wisdom in her eyes, there was kindness in her smile, and her skin was just as fair and tanned as Starfire.

It was Starfire's oldest sister, Blackfire in whom they were thinking about just moments ago. Blackfire had come to visit Starfire after hearing so much about it. They looked almost exactly alike, except Blackfire had black hair and indigo eyes while Starfire had bright scarlet red hair and emerald eyes.

Both of them were very different people although they were sisters. Blackfire had always seemed to be good at everything, even when she came to Earth, she didn't have any trouble of fitting in, especially in Titans Tower. Blackfire knew everything about video games, how to recite poetry, how to fight karate, to dance; it seemed like her sister was practically perfect in every way.

According to all of what Starfire had told Robin, Blackfire seemed to have found a way to make Starfire seem so inferior compared to someone who knew everything while she didn't know as much. The other Titans thought that she was cool and wanted to spend every moment of the day with her.

But then, the dark secret of her perfect sister was out. It turned out that Blackfire was a fugitive, a thief on the run from prison for stealing and lying. Blackfire had come to Earth to protect herself from getting caught, by using Starfire as a decoy. Blackfire had given Starfire a beautiful diamond to wear around her neck, one of the things she had stolen. She had given it to Starfire so the alien police would believe Starfire was the thief.

Her own sister had framed her and had attempted to take her life away from her and be part of it herself, while Starfire would be captured and sent away into space. If they haven't had saved Starfire, she would have been lost forever.

The woman, who was in fact Starfire's mother, looked over her young daughter and cupped her face in her hands. "My little blumgorf...how have you been, my child?" "I'm fine, Mother." Starfire smiled and closed her eyes as she held her mother as tightly as she could.

She couldn't remember the last time she had smelled and hugged her mother. Her scent was as sweet as zorka berries that grew in the gardens and her warmth filled her with so many happy memories of her mother. But at the same time, some memories of when she had to be separated from her family came crawling back to her.

_"You better take it or leave it!" The roaring rage of a tall, gruesome creature shouted at the King and Queen of Tamaran._

The creautures were called the Gordainians, the worst and most feared creatures throughout the entire Vegan Star System. They had heard stories of the planets they had attacked and wiped out completely out of existence. Their technology and brutal warriors were their advantage.

Now, the Gordainians had set their eyes on Tamaran, the peaceful planet of the Vegan Star System. The only way the Gordainians wouldn't destroy their planet is if they gave up their royal heir as a sacrifice.

Normally, the oldest would be the sacrifice but when Komand'r, or Blackfire as she is called now, was born, her body was too weak to be able to absorb and use the solar energy the Tamaraneans had worshipped and used to be able to fly and use their incredible, super-powered strengths. And for that, Blackfire was considered unworthy of being a princess despite her excellent fighting capabilities.

But unfortunately, Starfire was worthy. So the Gordainians wanted Starfire to come with them and be their slave for all eternity.

A rather small Starfire grabbed onto the leg of her young, beautiful mother. Luand'r held her for her life and gripped her daughter tightly, hoping that she wouldn't be able to leave. Blackfire stood behind the King and Queen and watched with big bright indigo eyes as they pushed aside her father to reach Luand'r and Young Starfire.

"Get out of the way!" One of the Gordainians shouted at Luand'r, his mouth drooling with green goo and his sharp teeth grinded together with frustration. Luand'r held Starfire in her arms as best as she could, but the Gordianian grabbed Luand'r by her skull and threw her to the wall. Everyone gasped as Starfire's mother exploded into the wall, groaning with pain.

Starfire's eyes glimmered with tears. "Mommy!" She shouted as Blackfire and the King reached for the queen to see if she was alive. "Mommy!" She cried again and tried to reach out for her, but a gigantic hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She whimpered as the leader of the Gordianians looked at her with its black eyes. "You're not going anywhere but with us! Because you are never going to see your family again!"

"No!" Starfire shouted and tried to jerk his hand away. But as she struggled, the Gordianian flipped her over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her so she couldn't go. Even her super strength couldn't get her out and she couldn't fly with the monster crushing her lungs against its bony shoulders. So the only thing that she can do was cry loudly for her family to hear.

"Mommy! Daddy! No! Mommy! Komady!" Starfire burst into tears as her father held her whimpering mother in his arms. Blackfire stood beside them and her deep eyes watched Starfire as she was being forced to leave her family forever. Although her eyes were tearing up with tears, her violet eyes didn't exactly show pity for Starfire, but she was able to hide it from her and make it seem that she was sad.

"NO!" Starfire screamed as she was swallowed by the darkness and the spaceship floated away from the planet of Tamaran and Starfire was forced to dwell in Gordainia as a war-slave.

In the skies as they left for space, you can still hear the screams of a little girl crying and crying with the pain as her beatings from the monstrous beings came upon her with their whips and their knives. Starfire was only seven years old.

Starfire started crying in her mother's arms. Happy that she was able to hold her like this again and to be able to see her warm, loving eyes. She hummed with delight.

"I've missed you so much, mother."  
"I've missed you too, Koriand'r." Her mother whispered.

A cough interrupted their little moment and made them embrace. They turned their heads toward the Teen Titans who were standing in front of their nearly destroyed ship. Starfire's mother gasped at the sight. "My goodness! What happened?" She shouted.

"We were attacked. But it wasn't anything we can't handle." Robin replied politely. "Yeah, you should have seen your daughter, Mrs. Starfire's Mom. She kicked major butt and saved our lives!" Beast Boy shouted with a large smile on his face. "Oh really? I'm glad that Koriand'r has been able to perform such a risky task to get you all here."

"Can I ask a question? What does Kori-Korn-Korny-Kori-uh...what does that name mean?" Beast Boy had tried to get his pronounciation correct, but his tongue was too tied up to get the words right. "Koriand'r is my real name, Beast Boy." Starfire giggled. "It is 'Fiery Star' in your language. Starfire is what I am known as today."

"And what is your name, little green creature?" Starfire's mother asked politely to Beast Boy with a smile that they recognized and had seen so many times before in Starfire. Beast Boy smiled happily that he was being noticed by Starfire's beautiful mom.

"I'm Beast Boy! And this is Raven, Cyborg, and Robin." Beast Boy pointed to each and every one of the Titans and they displayed their respects and gratitude toward Starfire's mother. She smiled at them and her violet eyes glittered, pleased of how some Earthlings acted with such kindness and respect for their elders.

"Greetings, Teen Titans of Earth. I'm rather honored of having such wondrous beings on this planet." Starfire's mother bowed her head and closed her eyes to show her respect to her guests. Her hair fell in front of her face and then she flipped it back as she stood tall before them. She adjusted her fur cloak and stared at them warmly. "My name is Luand'r, Koriand'r's mother and also Queen of the northern lands of Tamaran."

"Queen!" They all shouted. Starfire started to shiver for some reason.

"If you're Starfire's mom and also queen..." Beast Boy pointed his finger at Luand'r and then froze at Starfire, who was turning cherry red. "Then that means..." Cyborg's blue eye widened as long and almond shape as they can. "Starfire's a princess." Robin said lowly, his heart suddenly feeling weak.

Starfire giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck as her friends stared at her with hawk eyes and suspension and question. "Uh...didn't I tell you before? I am princess and second to become ruler. I must have forgotten about the subject." She giggled again as a sweatdrop beated down her forehead. She giggled although there was nothing to laugh about.

'Forgot?' Robin thought. 'How can you forget something like that?' He wanted to say to her, but he didn't. Like the way he was taught and raised, he tossed his feelings aside and just stared at Starfire as she avoided to meet his gaze.

"Mother! And what honor do I have for you to request me back?" Luand'r looked at her daughter and brushed her hand through her long red hair. "It is a surprise, my little kori'al. I don't want to say anything before we meet with your father at the feast. Oh, he would be so happy to see you again!"

Luand'r turned toward the guests and smiled. "Come, my new companions, and join us on a grand feast in honor of your arrival." "That sounds good, I'm hungry!" Cyborg shouted. "Good. Come this way."

Starfire turned toward her friends and then made a quick glance at Robin, who stood quietly as the others moved on to the palace. Luand'r placed a gentle arm around her daughter and pulled her to her side. Starfire walked with her mother and entered the palace, but she still looked at Robin with the corner of her eye.

"Wow...Star's a princess. Who would have thought?" Raven said with amusement in her dry voice. She made her hands come over her head and she took out her hood and revealed her neck length violet hair. "And dang! Are all Tamaranean girls that cute?" Beast Boy asked, referring to Starfire's mother and of course Starfire herself.

"I dunno. But all I know is that there's food waitin' for us. Come on, gang." Cyborg said and started walking. "I wonder if they have tofu here." Beast Boy asked loudly to himself. Raven looked at the green shapeshifter. "Probably not, for our sake." Beast Boy smiled.

"Good." He said and took out his suitcase. Inside a cubed blob of white wiggled inside. "I've brought some with me just in case." Raven arched an eyebrow. "Do you want us to starve that much?" She asked in a monotone. "Noo! I want each of us have something from back home. And I KNOW how much you have missed my tofu waffles, Raven." "Rriigghht." Raven spoke in sarcasism and walked in front of Beast Boy with a hard, scrambling feeling in her stomach.

Robin stood alone while everyone walked inside without him. The sun had already crossed the border line and darkness came upon Tamaran. The skies were illuminated with cool colors like purple and dark blue. Birds flew over his head, some feathers came down on his shoulders.

Robin's face was disoriented by the many thoughts that poisoned his mind. Although the others didn't seem affected, he felt that he just took the beating of his life. Why? Because he found out that Starfire was a princess. Worst of all, she didn't tell the Titans about it. She didn't tell him.

Why didn't she want him to know that? Maybe because that it was impossible for their kind of relationship to come true and maybe she had thought that it would be better if he didn't know. But he did and probably it would have been better. Because this sucked big time.

"Robin?" A soft voice called for him for the second time. Robin shook his head from his usual, deep thinking and saw a shadow standing beside the door. Long hair came by her side as she leaned her body over and slowly walked to Robin. "Star." He said lowly, his voice probably too low and probably too obtained by the information he had just received.

"Robin...are you angry with me?" Starfire asked softly. When Robin finally met her gaze instead of looking down shamely at the floor, her emerald eyes were filled with deep concern and worry. Robin seemed suprised that Starfire would actually think that. He was hurt a little, but not angry. "No Star. Of course not, I mean...why would I be?" "Because of the...first words my mother said to you. That I am royalty." Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Starfire stopped him.

"Robin, I don't want you to think that I don't trust you with my secrets. I do. You have no idea how much your trust means to me. I mean...you tell me all sorts of secrets and things that I don't understand." Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder and that touch already sent some hormones and some rather boy-ish thoughts to Robin's mind. But he focused on Starfire's eyes.

"But I want you to be able to understand this, because you understand more than anyone I know. I didn't tell you because I wanted to be able to experience things without any difficulty on your behavior. If the Teen Titans had known that I was a princess, you would have treated me differently, accepted me immediately.

But I didn't want that. I wanted your full trust. And now I have received it-although I was going to tell you later-you know and can understand why I didn't say. There are a lot of things you may not know about me, Robin, but I will tell you. Because...I trust you and I care for you so deeply that it can never be gone or taken away from me."

"Star..." Robin's eyes were widened. He didn't expect Starfire to say something like that. But at the same time, it was in her nature. And that was one of her best qualities that he had come to admire about her. He understood what she said though. There are a lot of things that they don't know about each other. But one day, they'll both know. He grabbed her hand lightly and kissed her hand.

"And I trust you, too Star. And I trust your judgment and everything you say. Nothing can change my trust in you. Nothing." Robin smiled at her warmly and she returned that smile.

Her eyes softened as Robin came close and his body pressed against hers. Starfire raised her hands up his chest and they wrapped around his neck. Her fingers curled around some black strands of his baby hair that have barely started growing. Robin held her by around the waist and smiled as he leaned his face close and kissed her warm lips with a deep kiss, better than the first.

Shooting stars crossed space over their heads as they held each other close and shared their tongues and warmth and care for that one moment. Moment of real love.


	5. Chapter 4: Meetings Part2

here's the last part of the chapter. I hope you like it

**Chapter 4: Meetings Part 2** A certain hottie is here, and it isn't Robin

The halls were wide and shaped diagonally and very strangely. Their eyes tried to adjust to the different angles and they could have sworn that their bodies were leaning to the side. Large, thick green plants were alongside of the walls that were painted in lavender with drapes of pink and white. There weren't any pictures of the royal line like they would have on Earth.

Raven didn't pay attention to those two and glanced up at the high, high ceiling. A crystalline window came across the ceiling and they were able to view certain creatures and other Tamaraneans flying by. There was a hole in the center, which allowed for a thick and tall tree to grow pass the limits of the palace. The tree was covered with leaves, bigger than anything they had ever seen. The trunk was large, probably larger than half of a diamond of a baseball field. They couldn't see the other side of the tree well.

Robin and Starfire were in front of them, awfully close together walking peacefully, enjoying the peace of each other's company. They exchanged a few glances and smiles to each other. Luand'r walked in front of them all, her long fur cloak dragging along the floor of the palace, which was tiled in pink granite they had ever seen before. Their reflections were seen perfectly and clearly from the floor.

Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to show off their muscles and tried to prove to one of another on who's tougher and stronger. A light growl came from behind them, shivering their bodies with goosebumps. Beast Boy turned around, only to see one of the plants standing cold against the wall. A juicy fruit had grown from one of its branches and Beast Boy approached it with a watery tongue.

"Oh...that looks good..." He said with wide, watery eyes as he reached out his hand to grab the fruit. Right when he was able to touch a little of the fruit, the plant opened its mouth, showing teeth, and bit Beast Boy's arm. His eyes started to water and he let out a loud scream.

"AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

The others turned and immediately ran to aid their friend. Cyborg and Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm and tried to pull him away, but the plant pulled Beast Boy back toward it, sucking more and more of his arm. "AH! It's eating me! It's eating me! Get it off!"

A green light flashed and the plant exploded into green goo and it splattered all around them. Beast Boy wiped the gunk off his hair and clothes. He glanced up and smiled at Starfire as she dimmed the brightness of her eyes. "Thanks." "You're welcome, friend."

Beast Boy glanced down at his hand, slimy with salvia. "Eww, that was so wrong and so nasty!" "Well, what can you say? They like meat and you're full of it." Raven said with a straight and serious face, but there had to be something in her eyes, because they were straining from going into tears of laughter. Beast Boy turned to the blob of green that was nothing but a puddle now on the floor. "Well…that thing can go to—"

"Kori?" A soft voice called out. Starfire turned her head around and the others followed her gaze. Standing by the entrance to another large room, holding onto the door, was a small boy no younger than eleven years old. The boy moved away from the door and revealed himself.

The boy was tall for his age, but at the same time smaller than most their age. He stood straight, his hands clasped together as if he was nervous. His skin was tanned and orange like Starfire and her mother. His hair was fiery red and shoulder length. Strands of his thin bands fell to his eyes, which was a mix of lime green and a shade of blue, almost like the aqua color of the sea.

He wore cloth of purple and armguards and also a small shield around his neck, similar to the one Starfire wore herself. He didn't have a shirt, so all that showed was a bare chest, tanned and a little muscular for a boy his age.

Raven's cheeks flushed into a light pink color. "He's cute." She thought to herself, but unfortunately she was thinking loudly. Beast Boy was standing in front of her and heard what she had said. He looked back at her and then toward the boy who stood at the door.

"Are you talking about him or me because you're starting to freak me out?" Beast Boy said to her, holding back a chuckle. Raven rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment.

"Kori? Is that you?" The little boy spoke, louder this time and clearer. He slowly approached Starfire, whose eyes were shining with tears. The boy looked at Starfire very closely, observing her in a way probably to find some recognition, if his hypothesis was correct.

"Ryand'r…it's really you…" Starfire smiled happily, tears streaming down her eyes. Ryand'r started crying as well and both literally fell into each other's arms. Starfire held his small head against her chest, feeling his fast beating heart pound against her own chest. Starfire came close to his ear and whispered something gently in their foreign language.

Slowly they stood holding hands. Robin had a questioning look on his face, but when Starfire met his eyes, his body relaxed. "Everyone, I would like for you to meet my k'oriel, Ryand'r." Starfire smiled and revealed him to the others. "Uh…what does that exactly mean, Star?" Raven asked, her eyes locked to the little boy called Ryand'r.

"That means I'm her little brother." Ryand'r answered, strongly and clearly with an English accent unlike Starfire. "Ryand'r means 'Burning Fire. But you can call me Redfire." Robin chuckled at himself. He was only her brother.

But he could see a strong resemblance between them. They had the red hair and the orange tanned skin. But his green eyes had a hint of blue in them, lighter than her eyes and also the eyes of Luand'r. The boy's eyes were filled with the determination to learn and he was filled with understanding and trust. Just like Starfire.

The Teen Titans approached Starfire and Redfire, mostly to observe the boy closely.

"How old are you?"  
"Thirteen."  
"You strong?"  
"Yes."  
"You brave?"  
"I'm still here, aren't I?"  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Do you have to ask?"  
"What do you know about Earth?"

Redfire smiled with glee. "Practically everything. Ever since Kori left for Earth, I began reading what I need to know about Earth. I have learned about its nature, almost all of its history, I'm up to the 'World War 2' and the suicide of the man called Hitler." "Impressive." Raven said, nodding. "Does that mean you read a lot, Redfire?" "Oh yeah, almost everyday. There's nothing really good to do around these parts. It's so boring. There's nothing to do but sit and drink a cup of tea while the grownups talk about nothing."

"Ryand'r!" Luand'r came from the corner and approached her young daughter and son. "Come my children and my guests. Let us go to the grand feast, in honor of the return of our princess and fellow daughter, and for the honor of her friends and our guests." "Great, I'm starving!" Cyborg shouted. "Thank you, Your Highness. Come on, guys." Robin said and all of them, crowded together, walked to the large wooden colors ahead.

Luand'r swung her arms, her hands against the cold wood and she forced the doors open. Creaking sounds came louder and louder as the doors revealed to them the other room. Loud, bizarre music played in the background, cheering and laughter echoed all around them, tickling their ears.

Crashes of glassware made them up as they entered into the light, flashing their eyes blind by its brightness. They looked up and watched as large muscular men shouted out curses at each other and few jumped onto one another. Others laughed as the quarrel. Even the men fighting were laughing, as if it was all for play.

Their clothes hardly covered their bodies, only around their waist down to their thighs. Their hair was thick and long down her shoulders. The few who were quiet and large stood against the wall, with their arms behind them back, their chests in and their eyes watchful for any sign of disobedience and dishonor of Tamaran.

The long table was filled with plenty to eat, at least what they believe was edible. There were drumsticks of meat from creatures not of their world, some were raw on the plate, squirming still to find more life and a chance for survival. But one large steel fork pierced through it, killing it. A large mouth fed it whole, chewing it loudly between large bites, slimy wet salvia consuming all nutrients. Beast Boy shuttered and transformed into a small mouse, afraid and shivering with the coldness running through him.

One man, probably not the biggest, sat on of the big chair craved in gold and bordered with other jewels the Titans had never seen before. His long hair hung in his shoulders with loosely curls and was thick in red. He drank from his goblet, red liquid flowing down his chin. His eyes looked up and saw the group standing by the door.

He placed the goblet gently back on the tabletop and gazed as the men who were feasting with him. "Brothers, silence!" He shouted loudly, the wind blowing for him. All men stopped at their tracks, frozen with their icy blue eyes or their brown or even their green eyes. The man looked over them, his eyes like a hawk. "Leave my presence. Now!" He roared again.

The men mumbled to themselves and glided away from the room. Beast Boy transformed back into a human once the last of them were gone and left the room clean, as if they weren't there in the beginning. The floors were clean and no longer filthy with their footsteps and food. It was all gone.

The man smiled as Luand'r approached the other side of the table. The Teen Titans came by her side. He smiled again, a very happy smile. He raised his arms up. "Welcome my friends. I am Myand'r, king of this land and the father of my children, Koriand'r and Ryand'r." Starfire and Redfire ran across the room and came to their father's side. Both wrapped their arms around him and kissed one side of his cheek.

"Father." "Father." They both praised. Myand'r held his children, both of his children. Together, they were like balls of fire because of their hair. The king stroked through Starfire's hair, whispering something to her that was too low for the others to hear. Starfire nodded as happy tears slid down her cheeks. Myrand'r kissed the top of her hair and held her for as long as he could.

While staring at them, Robin thought about what Starfire had said to him just moments before. What had happened in her past that could have such an affect on her? Yes, Starfire has always been a sensitive, caring girl. But in her emerald eyes, there was something about them that Robin couldn't exactly read. There was sadness and yet happiness in them. He didn't exactly understand why he saw this. But there was something more, something that she had explained to him that she wasn't ready for him to say.

Starfire smiled as she hugged her father, holding onto Redfire's hand on his back. Feeling their warmth and love for her was something that she had missed for a long time. And she was happy that once again, she could be with her family, when in the past, she couldn't.

"My new companions…come and sit down. We have much to talk about." The King said proudly as he and his children embraced from his arms.

The Teen Titans slowly came from the door and sat on the chairs that were provided for them. Luand'r sat on the other side of the table, the other important chair of the table. Cyborg and Raven sat across from each other. Beast Boy sat beside Raven and beside Redfire, who was at the corner of the left side of the table to Myand'r. Cyborg sat next to Robin who sat closely beside Starfire, at the edge of Myand'r right side.

The food was before them, ready to be digested. Beast Boy picked his fork at something that was jelly, but pink with purple poky dots. "Is this good?" He asked. Redfire looked at him. "It's called yorkpel. It's very good for iron and protein. Eat." "I rather not. I'm a vegetarian." "It's not meat, Beast Boy. It is a fruit that grows quite well in our gardens. The one you tried to pick from that plant was only a small sample of this fruit when it is opened." "Oh…"

Beast Boy took a handful of the yorkpel and ate it in slurps. Cyborg twitched his eye, disturbed the juice that was drooling down his chin. "Hey! This is pretty good! Wanna try some, Raven?" He said, throwing the leftover in front of her face. "I rather not." Raven answered simply, almost disgusted that he would actually eat something like that. "Come on! You know you wanna try it." "Get that away from me or else you're in for a cast."

Beast Boy brought his hand back and continued to finish his food on his own, but he glanced at Raven with the corner of his forest eyes.

"Father, what brings you to request me back to Tamaran?" Starfire finally asked. Myand'r looked up at his daughter with a light smile. And then his eyes drifted to Luand'r. She nodded his head, wanting him to proceed.

Myand'r played with his food, using his fork, his eyes not staring at anyone. Everyone sat quietly waiting for him to speak. The only thing you can hear was the cawing and the coos of the birds that flew outside the walls.

"It has been too long since we had you here, Kori'al. Things have changed very much. Some better than others…" His eyes softened for the moment. Starfire looked at him. "Father?" "It has come to my attention that on your way here, you were attacked by a few unfamiliar spacecrafts."

"It wasn't anything we can handle, Your Highness." Robin said reassuringly.  
"Yeah, we have faced worst things before." Cyborg followed.  
"What is it that you're trying to say, father?" Starfire asked, her eyes filled with worry about other things. The others noticed her tension, as well as something going on with both of her parents and even young Redfire.

"Well…there has been some rather conflicts with the South. And unfortunately, it has come down that we might go to war." "To war? But why? We have always been peaceful with the South, why would they want to go to war with us?" "I do not know, Koriand'r."

He brought his face up, which was lightened up suddenly. "But finally we found a way to make peace with them. That is why we wanted you back." "To help bring back the peace?" Raven asked. "Yeah, Starfire could do it." Beast Boy cheered with a smile. "Yeah, Starfire can handle anything. She was the one who saved our lives on our way here." Robin exclaimed.

"So I've heard." Myand'r tapped his napkin around his cheeks and on his nose. "And that is why we have a surprise for you, Starfire. Your mother and I have counseled with the rulers of the South and they have agreed to have you help us on this rather misunderstanding." Myand'r glanced into Luand'r's indigo eyes for some guidance and she nodded once again for him to continue on with the news. "We have agreed that you shall be betrothed to the Prince of Southern Tamaran."

When he said those words, eyes widened and jaws literally dropped to the ground. Starfire dropped her fork and it splattered to the ground, bits of her food came to the sole of her feet. Beast Boy had a piece of yorkpel peeling in his hands, slowly sliding down and it fell onto his plate. Cyborg had his drinking glass to his lips, and the liquid was just pouring down to his chest. So much spilled on him, he was sure that his circuits would go haywire and exploded in the room. Raven's eyes were widened and the whiteness of her eyes was larger than her irises of violet.

Robin was gripping onto his glass so hard that the glass crackled and exploded in his palm. Pieces of glass came on the tabletop, falling onto the food and one fell into Raven's drink. "Betrothed? M-Meaning…Marriage?" Robin asked, his voice quivering and struggling to keep his words understandable. "That is correct." Myand'r said.

"But that can't be!" Robin screamed out before anyone could speak up. He stood up from his seat and his fingers curled onto the tablecloth, ripping it with his sharp fingers. "Why would you consider something like that? Isn't there another way you can make peace with them? A treaty or something?"

Myand'r's green eyes glowed in frustration and in rage. He stood up as well and was obviously much taller than Robin. But he wasn't intimidated by his height or the fact that he was stronger than him or the fact that he was king and Starfire's father. "Robin…" Starfire whispered, pulling down on his cape, but he wouldn't sit down.

"There isn't another way. And this is considered an honor in our code. And how dare you question on my decisions? You cannot tell me what to do here! I am ruler and you are nothing more than a savage and an outsider!"

"Myand'r!" Luand'r cried out, obviously unhappy with his shouting and disrespect to their guests.

Myand'r leaned close to Robin, close enough to touch his face. His face was twisted with hate already for Robin. His breath steamed on his skin in a fowl smell of the food he had eaten earlier. "So I suggest that you hold your tongue, boy. Otherwise, you won't have one."

Robin breathed in deeply, his eyes fuming and glaring at the King hard, showing no fear. Starfire looked up between her father and best friend. She pulled onto Robin's cape. "Robin…please…" She whispered, crying out to him. Robin glanced down and stared into Starfire's emerald eyes.

No matter where he goes, those eyes are the only thing that can truly control him and keep him in order. Before sitting down, Robin took one more glare at the King and then sat beside Starfire, who had brought out a hand to him for comfort.

Myand'r shook his head and cracked his neck. The doors to the dining room opened and revealed a strong light on the other side. Everyone turned to the door, seeing a dark figure approaching from the entrance and into the room, the light fading so they could see. "Koriand'r, I would like for you to meet your groom, Karras: Prince of Southern Tamaran and your future husband."

Starfire gasped as the figure approached to the table, the light from the ceiling and from the hall shined over him, soften his features as if he was holy.

Standing before them was a young man no longer than twenty years old. He appeared eighteen, the sign of a real man. His dark brown hair was long and reached down his back. Under the light, his hair shined in different colors like red and blonde. His bands fell to his feminine eyes that had thick eyelashes. Not too long, but so much when he blinked them whether to sleep or to wake up for a new day. His eyes were colored in gold flecks of amber, with a darker shade of green behind them, intensively bright and too beautiful to resist.

Even his body was shining with his greatness. Just as tanned as any other Tamaraneans who dwelled on this planet. His lips were large and juicy with a rosy color like his cheeks. His whole body was very masculine. Probably he didn't want to rely on the natural strength of the Tamaranean people. There were natural to him and something to use for good health and endurance. His clothes didn't cover his strong chest, sweat beating down to his stomach for some reason.

A large armband wrapped around his upper right arm, not many men has that. It was like he was hiding something because it was long, but it didn't reach to his elbow. The ring of gold and royalty was on his finger, flickering with the light that bathed him. His amber eyes looked around the room and his eyes met Starfire's gaze gently, with a smile crossing his perfect lips revealing perfect dimples on each side of his cheeks.

Starfire's face turned extremely red and her heart began to pound faster and faster than before, making it difficult for her to breathe properly. She brushed some strands of hair that fell to her eyes as her body trembled with the presence of this person. Her hand that held Robin's hand shivered, her body suddenly cold.

His gaze held her, sealing her to her fate. His eyes were like vines that arose from the ground and dangled its threads all around her body or a snake coiling around its prey, ready to feed to it at any moment. His amber eyes had spoken quietly some sort of spell on her, because she was afraid to move, afraid to breathe, afraid to do anything because she was afraid that something would happen.

All she could do was look into his eyes and into his magnificent body and his handsome face, as if everything else was nothing but black and white and he was the only one in the entire universe who was in color; different and unique.

"My…groom?"


	6. Chapter 5: Heart Filling

**Chapter 5: Heart Filling **R/S Fluff!

Feedback:  
_His gaze held her, sealing her to her fate. His eyes were like vines that arose from the ground and dangled its threads all around her body or a snake coiling around its prey, ready to feed to it at any moment. His amber eyes had spoken quietly some sort of spell on her, because she was afraid to move, afraid to breathe, afraid to do anything because she was afraid that something would happen._

All she could do was look into his eyes and into his magnificent body and his handsome face, as if everything else was nothing but black and white and he was the only one in the entire universe who was in color; different and unique.

"My…groom?" Starfire's voice trembled, her face burning.

The young Karras moved away from the door as they closed on their own. His golden flecked eyes watched her carefully as his feet quietly touched the tiled floor, as quiet as the night itself. His long hair flowed behind him in his grace and balance. Starfire stood up in respect of his presence, but as she did, her hand slipped away from Robin's hand and his hidden eyes were filled with hurt.

Starfire carefully pushed her chair forward and stepped away from the table as Karras came closer and closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Everyone watched them walk closer toward each other. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven turned their eyes to Robin, who they noticed had his cheeks growing pale instead red with anger. His eyes fell behind that mask, blurry with the sadness that filled his heart so much. They saw him turn away from the scene, his body shivering with the coldness that ran now through his soul and his broken spirit.

Starfire approached Karras, and he approached her. He smiled at her kindly, his smile gentle with his white teeth and his perfect dimples. Starfire moved her bands away from her eyes. "Hai Karras." She whispered softly and she bowed her head before to respect his status and also to be respectful of this arrangement, although her heart was screaming to smack him across the face and run away from this place.

A hand reached out and touched her chin. She looked up as Karras raised her head and again she had to look into his eyes. She stared at him, spell bound and she felt like she couldn't move. "Hai Princess Koriand'r." He said in a deep voice that would haunt inside her ears and in her dreams.

Starfire tried to calm her pounding heart, but she couldn't. "I am honored to meet you, Princess Koriand'r. For I have never met seen such beauty in all of my life."

Beast Boy kneeled toward Redfire's side and whispered in his ear, "Except when he looks in the mirror."

Karras leaned very close to Starfire's face and eyes widened when Karras planted a small kiss on her cheek. Robin saw this from the corner of his eye and his hand gripped to the tablecloth underneath him. His fists longed to punch Karras' pretty face.

Starfire widened her eyes as Karras moved his face away from hers. "W-Well...it is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. I hope that you'll find your stay here...a pleasant one." Karras smiled at her. "I know I will."  


A loud groan came loudly in the room as a chair was thrown across the room. Cyborg ducked his head, "Whoa, careful Robin!" He shouted as the chair exploded on the wall. Pieces of wood tumbled on top of each other on the ground.

"I can't believe this!" Robin shouted, his hands gripping to his hair, wanting to tear it off his scalp. "Robin, you gotta calm down, this isn't the end of the world." Cyborg said, trying to reassure him. "The end of the world?" Robin looked up and stared at Cyborg. "They're forcing her to get marry, Cy! How am I supposed to be calm down when something like that came out!"

"There's really nothing we can do here, Robin." Raven said as she sat up from her chair. She had her cloak all around her, hiding her hands inside. "Things are different here. Who are we to question their culture?" Robin shook his head in denial. He looked up and stared into Raven's violet eyes. Although he wanted to shout at her in his defense and probably destroy this room with his own fists, deep down he knew that she was right.

Robin fell back against the wall and his body slid down until he was sitting down. He wrapped his arms around his legs and he glanced down at the ground, his eyes filling up with tears that had came from his heart. "You're right…I mean…did you see the look on her face when she saw him?"

The Teen Titans stared at him in disbelief. He looked like a little child curled into a ball in a corner of the room. He seemed smaller than everything else around him and his eyes, although hidden, they seemed so sad and depressed and torn by what has happened. They knew that he had a crush on Starfire for quite some time. It was quite obviously on the way he would look at her while she passing by or even while they are talking. Although she might have annoyed them with the many curious questions she had, Robin didn't seem to mind. All he could do was smile at her.

But now, he wasn't smiling and he was someone who had just seen something he didn't want to believe and had heard something he didn't want to accept. "It's obviously she's so interested in him…I mean look at him!" Robin shouted loudly and his echo crossed the room.

He looked away from his friends and thought of when Starfire's hand slipped away from his just when she had grabbed it to comfort him. The look in her eyes when she looked at Karras and the feeling he had when he kissed her. His heart couldn't take it.

She had said that everything would be alright. And apparently, nothing is alright. He wanted to scream more and hurt, but he restrained himself, like many times before.

"So? That's because he's handsome and is rich and understands everything about Tamaran, there's one thing that you have that he doesn't." Raven said to him sternly. Her eyes glared at him hard as he just laid there like a helpless and easy prey.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Robin scoffed.

Beast Boy stood beside the others and looked at Robin. "You have her heart, Robin." He answered simply. Robin looked up and stared his friends as they came close to him and stared right back at him. Robin looked at them confusingly. "Really?"

"Yeah man. It's obviously she's into you. Everyday she has to wonder where you are and it is you who she wants to talk to. It is you who she worries. It is you who smiled with. It is you who she wants to be with." "I dunno about you, but you seem irresistible to her." Beast Boy said with a small chuckle.

Robin didn't look at them, his eyes filled with doubt. "But you guys just said that there's no way we can change their mind. She's getting married." "Just go see her. Talk to her and ask her. You'll never know."

Robin stood up, a little lightheaded from standing up so quickly. He stared at his friends with a light smile and he nodded his head with gratitude. "Thanks guys." "No problem, dude." Beast Boy said with two thumbs up.

Robin zoomed out of their way and swung the doors opened and he started running through the halls, looking for Starfire or anywhere she would be.

When he had passed by a room with opened doors, he thought had seen a certain redhead at its balcony. Her hair flowed gently with the wind, a sight of beauty was her name. She leaned over the banister and stared out at the illuminated sky. Night birds flew across the sky, close together like a family. Something she had missed in a long time.

_"Koriand'r! You must leave these parts at once!" Her father shouted, his eyes tired and widened with fear as Starfire came to him._

"Leave? But why?" She asked. She had just come home from a long journey and now she must leave?"

Myand'r grabbed the young girl by her arms and pulled her close to him, his eyes streaming with tears and with fear for his youngest daughter. "They want to kill you." He whispered to her. "Kill me? Who?" "You must go!" He shouted and pushed her away, overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't take it anymore.

Starfire looked over to her mother. She too had tears in her eyes. Starfire stepped forward to embrace her mother, but a strong hand pushed her back, almost making her fall over the platform. "GO!" Myand'r shouted with demanding.

Starfire looked over her father and sparkling tears streamed down her eyes. Her voice quivered, wishing that there was another way. But in his eyes, she knew that there wasn't. Once again, she had to be drifted away from her home, away from her father.

Starfire levitated from the ground as a small boy came by Luand'r's side and grabbed onto the skirt of her dress. His aqua eyes watched Starfire sadly as she floated higher and higher into the sky, to never return again from her home and planet. Blackfire watched with a dazed stare as Starfire started crying in the sky, her tears falling to her family; the only thing that she would remember.

"Goodbye, my family." Starfire whispered and she vanished in a stream of green light.

For months and months, Starfire journeyed alone through the emptiness and darkness of space. Not even the light of the stars surrounding her could ever comfort the emptiness she felt in her heart that she knew her family would be the only one to fill.

She floated through many planets unfamiliar to her and her tears came down her cheeks and froze in its size. Starfire whispered softly. It was too faint for anyone to hear her cries and come to her rescue.

Warmth suddenly ran through her body, boiling her blood with its heat and power over the things Tamaraneans all loved: the sun.

Starfire looked up and saw a golden orb nearby a planet. It may be thousands or millions of miles away from these planets that are of course strange to her. Her emerald eyes looked aside and noticed a planet that was as ripe and bright as a blueberry, spinning slowly around and with a small sphere of silver surrounding its gravitational field.

Her curiosity caught the best of her as she floated closer and closer towards this planet that used the sun's solar rays as its key to survival. What she didn't know though that once she came into this planet, her heart will be filled up again with the joy she had never dreamed would come true.

"Starfire?" A voice came from behind him.

Starfire turned around sharply and her eyes relaxed when she saw Robin standing by the door to her bedroom. "Robin…it's so good to see you!" She shouted with one of her cheerful smiles. "Star?" "Yes, Robin?" "Why are you crying?" He asked softly and with concern already for her.

Starfire glanced down and her finger caressed her wet cheek with fresh and warm tears. Robin approached by her side and Starfire looked at him softly. "I do not know…but then again…maybe I do." She bent her head down in shame, her hair fell in front of her face as she stood in front of Robin. "I'm sorry." She whispered lowly.

Robin arched an eyebrow. "You're sorry? For what?"  
"For you having to go through this…finding out that I am betrothed."

Robin wanted to speak up, but then Starfire started laughing. It wasn't harsh or anything, but it was unusual. Tears started coming back again into her eyes. She quickly wiped them off her eyes roughly with her hand. "To think…I had thought that my parents actually missed me." "I'm sure they do, Starfire. They really did."

Starfire shook her head, doubtful. "I have been away from my home for far too long. They could have called me back years ago. They could have saved me, but they didn't…and now they expect me to save them by marriage…" Starfire bent her head down and wrapped her arms around herself and it was accompanied by her sobs and her cries.

"I don't want to marry…I just want to be with my family. But not like this…everyday I have thought about them. But have they thought about me? No…they only want me because I'm the key for peace between conflicting countries. I don't feel loved by them.

"I-I have gone through so much, more than they can—or anyone—can ever imagine. But they don't care…no one cares…and still they want me to marry, force me to love…" Starfire sobbed between each sentence and she narrowed her eyes as the tears squeezed through and slid down her cheeks.

Robin stared at her as he watched her cry more and more. His face was hurt as well. Hurt because she was probably in pain. What had her family done to her to make her feel like this? He remembered earlier that she had said that there were some things about her that he didn't know. Like what? But he brushed the thought aside and instead, he brushed his hand through Starfire's silky red hair.

Starfire glanced up in a gasp as Robin placed a hand over her chin and made her stand upright and made her stare into his masked eyes. Robin looked at her softly, his other hand caressing her cheeks warmly.

"That's not true, Starfire. There is someone who cares much about you and has come here to tell you that and that whatever you're going through and whatever decision you make, that person would always be here for you because he cares a lot about you."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up in awe. Robin smiled at her slyly and cupped her face in his hands. The wind blew passed them and his black cape flowed to his side and touched Starfire, coiling her close to him. He pulled her close to him, feeding them both with their warmth. He nodded to her lightly. "Really." He answered and placed his lips against hers.

Starfire closed her eyes as her ears listened to the music of the night, birds were singing and the winds were howling around her, blowing her hair crazily around her face and blowing Robin's cape around her close. Robin and Starfire parted their lips and their tongues met there, thrilling them with delight and pleasure.

Starfire grabbed Robin's face and her fingers dug into his thick black locks, curling them around her fingertips. His tongue tickled her gum and her body shivered with his sweetness and his love. Robin held her with all of his might, probably this would be his last chance he would ever kiss her just as passionately and sweetly. But maybe there was hope. He didn't know. All he knew that she cared for him just as much as he did. He could sense it as her lips brushed around his.

As the young couple kissed, standing by the bedroom door was a dark shadow. His long hair fell into his eyes, his golden eyes watchful at the scene taking place. His eyes narrowed as he brushed some hair off from his eyes. For a glimpse, something deep crossed his forehead and almost reached his eyebrow. But his hair came back and it was gone.

His eyes narrowed and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Robin and Starfire to savor their kiss.


	7. Chapter 6: Temptation Part1

**Chapter 6: Temptation Part 1** Tension is building up

A soft beam of light glittered from the opened balcony and it entered into Starfire's room. The sunlight was warm and sizzled with dust and sparkling dots. Birds were chirping outside, along with strange howls and cawing of unfamiliar creatures that lurked throughout the land.

The sky was brushed in milky pink, lighter than during sunset. Sunrise had just passed only hours ago and the sun was already about fourty-five degrees from the horizon, the morning still young and fresh with blossoming flowers and sweet scent of freshly grown fruits that grew in the gardens.

Inside Starfire's room, it seemed completely plain and empty. Her bed was long and wide, but it didn't take much space of the room, it was like a hotel suite, perfectly and purposely made for a princess. The sheets were in different shades of pink, including the pillows. Some were even lavender.

But the bed was perfectly made and dust bunnies started forming above because of the many years this bed hasn't been used. And it wasn't used last night.

However, when you come to the other side of the bed that is further from the door, but closer to the balcony, you see a much of red and black there almost like a ladybug. As you come to this side, there kneeling against the bed cuddling close together were Robin and Starfire, soundly asleep.

Starfire had her arms around Robin, her head resting on his chest. Robin had wrapped his cape around her and at the same time, probably had pulled her close against him to keep them both warm during the cool night. His head was on top of hers, breathing lightly on her hair, making some strands fall to her closed eyes.

The birds were chirping loudly now. Some landed their feet on the banister outside in the balcony. Their round black eyes looked at the young couple. Their heads tilted to the side, watching them for a second before a head started rising up. They flapped their long wings and flew away just as Robin had woken up.

He opened his eyes and with his free hand he rubbed his right eye, his mouth stretching in a yawn. He stretched his legs, straining and burning for a moment. He rubbed his neck as he glanced down at Starfire, who was still fast asleep in his arms.

He smiled at her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Starfire shirred, her body shivering up, ready to wake. She slowly opened her green eyes, his pupils dilating to adjust to the bright light that flashed in front of her face. But to him, it just made her even more beautiful.

"G'morning." He greeted her. Starfire looked up with her sleepy eyes, but she still placed a smile to that perfect face of hers. "Good morning, Robin."

"How did you sleep?" Starfire smiled and cuddled her head against him. "Good...But I didn't want to wake up..."

"Sorry...Do you want me to leave so you can rest?"  
"No, stay here with me."  
"Alright."

Robin moved his body a little to make himself a little comfortable and for Starfire. Starfire rested her head on his shoulder and both just looked out at the beautiful scenery before them, the sky bright pink and the birds singing to them.

Starfire looked down, her mind drifting to other things instead of the morning wonders that were brought out to her. She tried to think about other things, but her mind kept sneaking back to her near-future, on what was waiting for her outside her bedroom doors. A boy-no-a man was waiting for her outside of those doors, waiting for her to be his bride.

But she didn't want to, no matter how handsome she was. She would rather eat Beast Boy's tofu for the rest of her life than to be with someone she hardly knew and would never want to be with.

She looked up, only moving her eyes toward the teenage boy who was with her, who had his arm and cape around her to keep her warm. That is what Robin has always done. He had kept her warm. He had kept her safe. He had kept her happy, the happiest person she can or any girl can ever be.

Starfire wanted to cry with all of the reasons why she didn't want to be anywhere else but in his arms, in his warmth. She didn't want to be anywhere else but with Robin and the Teen Titans. That's where she belonged. With them, on Earth.

Starfire's eyes softened for the moment in thought. If she made this decision, she would never have a chance to be with her family again. Her little brother, her loving mother, and her strong father would be all gone from her life.

Her emerald eyes then narrowed, her heart has guided her well all of her life, so this decision would be the greatest and to her, the first she would make...without anyone's help.

"Robin, I'm going to tell him." "Tell him what?" Robin asked her confusingly. When he met her eyes, he could see that there was some strong determination in them. But he didn't know why. Starfire continued to stare at him, her face didn't change.

"I'm going to talk with my father and tell him that I don't want to marry." "But..." Robin looked at her in disbelief. "Wouldn't your father not approve?"

Starfire nodded in reply, her eyes shifted away and looked out at the sky. It was so much different than the sky from Earth. The Earth sky was milky, light blue and this sky, her home sky, was pink during the day and dark pink during the night. Nothing could compare to the Earth's beauty, but neither can that of Tamaran.

"Knowing my father, he wouldn't. On this planet, if you fail to follow his command, you would be either sent to prison or be banished." Robin looked at Starfire, his masked eyes wide in shock, surprised to see that there wasn't any fear in her eyes. "But Star...don't you want to be with your family?"

Starfire nodded, her eyes softened a little, but they didn't lose her spirit she had to make this offer. She thought of the times when she was small that she would play with her older sister and her younger brother. All of them were happy together, along with their parents. All with happy smiles, but she stopped living that good life when she was nothing but six or seven years old.

"All of my life...I've never been allowed to make my own decisions, assuming that they were for my own good. But they weren't. But I have learned from them and have grown. It has been almost nine years since I have seen my family...they do not the person I have become and with talking to my father, I will show him how much I've changed..."

Starfire touched his cheek tightly, her fingers caressing his skin warmly. Her emerald eyes stared at him deeply and a small grin came on her lips. "And how much I've gained...with being with you, Robin." Robin looked at her with a smile, pleasing and yet with surprise that she was willing to do this for him, just to go back to Earth with him.

But as they cuddled close together, someone was watching them from the dark corner of the room, flickering in gold like the sun and quickly it was gone and the figure was gone.  


Robin and Starfire walked hand in hand toward her father's quarters, both of them taking deep breaths for what was about to happen. But Starfire gripped Robin's hand tight to show that she was still determined. He squeezed her hand back, showing her that he will stick by her.

But as they turned the corner, a hand came from the darkness and grasped Starfire's arm tightly, pulling her away from Robin. Starfire let out a scream and Robin turned around to see who it was.

"What's wrong, Kori? You don't like it that your little k'oriel wants to see you?" Redfire giggled from the look on Starfire's face when she looked down. Starfire suddenly brought a smile on her face and she pushed him away. She said something to him in the Tamaranean language that Robin wouldn't obviously understand.

Starfire looked at her little brother. "Don't scare me like that ever again, Ryand'r." Robin chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, you better be careful next time, Redfire. I would have hit you if you were someone else." Redfire chuckled. "But I'm me, so you won't have to worry."

Starfire held her brother by the shoulder, looking at him, who was almost to her height, but only short by a few inches. "What is it, little k'oriel that made you scare me?"

Redfire looked at her, his eyes widened with a sudden remembrance. "Oh! Father wanted to see you, Kori." Starfire glanced at Robin for the moment and then back to her little brother. "We were just about to go to see him. Why does he want to see me?"

Redfire nudged his shoulders. "I don't know. Father only told me to get you to him. I went into your room, but you were already gone. And you weren't with the others and they didn't know where you were either, so here I am, standing in front of you. Go to father before he gets impatient."

Starfire nodded and bowed her head to the young prince. "Thank you, Ryand'r." Starfire turned to Robin and grabbed his hand again. "Let's go, Robin!" She said and levitated from the ground. Robin shouted out as he floated little over the ground, gripping to Starfire's hand with his life as the wind rushed loudly and strongly passed his face.

"Is this necessary?" He shouted, but his voice came out faintly in her ear. Starfire nodded. "Father's quarters is quite far and I must be there to see what he wants and besides..." She turned around and looked at him, her red hair blowing around her face as her speed started so slow down. "I have something very important to tell him." Robin smiled at her as she finally slowed and she helped Robin land to the ground.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other as they stood in front of a large and tall pair of doors that led to Starfire's parents' quarters. Robin held Starfire's hand for support and she looked at him with a light smile.

They approached the door and together they swung their hands against the cold wood and with their combined strengths, they pushed the door forward and light showered on them as they walked together into the room.

Myand'r was already standing there, waiting for their arrival. And standing right beside him was Karras, his amber filled eyes looked up right when the doors were opened. His eyes met hers and with that stare alone. Strands of his dark brown hair fell to his eyes. Starfire froze in place. She tried to act with poise, but her legs were trembling too much and she couldn't find anything good to say. "Hai Father. Hai Karras."

Robin felt her hand trembling and he relieved his hand from hers, waking her up from Karras' stare. Robin placed his hands behind his back and didn't look at either Myand'r or Karras, his masked eyes instead looked around the room which glittered in gold against the walls.

Starfire blinked and instead turned to her father. "You wanted to see me, father?" Myand'r shifted his dark eyes from Robin, who he gave a cold stare. "What is he doing here?" He asked, his voice almost wanting to roar in rage. Starfire looked at Robin and then at her father, her mind scrambling for ideas for a lie.

"Uh...I was-we were-I was giving Robin a tour of the palace! Yes, I was showing him the palace? Isn't that right, Robin?" Robin quickly nodded, his eyes moving from other places except into Myand'r suspesious eyes, but with his mask on, none of them could tell. "Yes, Your Highness. The archiecture here is very different than from Earth, but still very impressive." "I see." Myand'r replied, but he still had that look for maybe two minutes, making sweat beat down his forehead.

Myand'r shook his head back to business. His hands were behind his neck. It was then that Robin realized that he was actually wearing a crown over his head, sparkling in gems he had never seen before. Myand'r looked at his young daughter and the expression on his face immediately changed. "Yes daughter, I wanted to speak with you."

Starfire nodded. "Yes Father, so have I. You see I don-" But before she was able to finish, Myand'r interrupted. He pointed his arm to Karras who stood patienty beside him. "Karras has informed me of some information that I've found quite important and useful." 

Both Starfire and Robin's bodies shot up, but they didn't leave the ground. Their faces turned beat red, nervous. Starfire looked at Karras from the corner of her eye and she saw this glare in his perfect eyes that told her he knew. And for that, her face turned even redder, her body boiling with heat and anxiety.

"A-A-And what would that be, Father?" She said softly, her teeth slanted.

Myand'r smiled at her, as if he didn't notice anything from what she was obviously showing. "Karras doesn't exactly feel welcomed here in our palace. He has been here for quite a while, but there's something that would make his stay enjoyable."

"I want you, Princess Koriand'r to be my guide." Karras said for the King as he came forward and approached Starfire. Robin looked at the way he was looking at her. Behind his back, his hands tightened into fists, his knuckles cracking. Karras looked at Starfire with a smile, with his dimples on each side of his cheeks.

"A sort of escort, so to speak. This would be a great opportunity for me to learn more about this region of the planet and..." He reached out his hand and touched her cheek tenderly. His face came close to hers and her eyes were just spellbound and her cheeks were pink.

Robin gritted his teeth in anger, but everything else didn't show, not even the fact that his hands were turning purple and his nails were as white as his eyes.

"And for us to get to know each other." Karras said in her ear, his breath flowing in her ear, making her body cold. Karras smiled at her, but from the corner of his eye, he gave Robin a sort of seductive and evil look, like he had won something. Robin wanted to jump him and probably kill him, but he restrained himself from cracking his neck all around his head.

"Isn't this wonderful, my little kori'al?" Myand'r shouted with a bright and warm smile. Starfire looked at him and noticed this smile and her heart sank. "Uh...it is glorious, Father. Very glorious." Starfire said softly, her head nodding in defeat once again.

"This is wonderful! Daughter, start showing this young prince around the palace, since you're so good at making people feel welcomed." Myand'r said loudly, his eyes glaring back at Robin who turned away and looked out at the window and the little light that came from it of the late morning sky.

Starfire bowed her head to him. "Yes Father."

Karras grabbed Starfire's hand and then placed his other around her shoulder, revealing that same smile as he guided her out of the room. But before she was gone, her eyes went back to Robin, who stood there sadly when she left his side.

Robin looked down at the ground as Myand'r came in front of him, his dark green eyes cold and hard. Robin looked up at Myand'r and stared at him the same way, although he was melting away in fear and also with the fear of losing her again.

"You better not get in the way of this marriage, boy. We have worked too hard for this arrangement for peace and I won't have some lowly Earthling come here and ruin everything." Robin looked at him and crossed his arms, not intimitated by his stare this time, instead he was angry, because this was the person, according to Starfire, who had sent Starfire away for almost nine years without a proper goodbye or reason why.

"Funny you should say that, _Sire_. It looks like that the only person who will ruin this is you." Myand'r glared at him, his face close to Robin's. "What do you mean?" "You are the one who's making the bad decision, not me. And some...don't even have that freedom to speak."

Robin turned around and walked away from him, his eyes narrowed in anger of this seemingly ruler of this planet. Robin held the door in his green gloved hand, his eyes moving to the King who had his fists tightened and ready to destroy anything.

"Even if that voice was their own daughter." Robin said and left, slamming the door hard at a very confused king.


	8. Chapter 6: Temptation Part2

**Chapter 6: Temptation Part 2** He's gonna try to what!

The clouds thickened in white, but were illuminated by the bright colors of the Tamaranean sky. Streams of glittering yellow floated over the sky, seemingly like the Milky Way. The sky was bright orange, in a light shade similar to the Earth's late afternoons. The air was fresh and the birds were soaring through the skies, chirping loudly in song that was unfamiliar to any Earthling.

The sun was perfectly round, sending its fiery rays across long distances and powered up all Tamaraneans. This late afternoon, many young Tamaraneans were flying, their arms stretched and their hair blowing with the wind, their eyes closed in meditation as their bodies absorbed the warmth of the sun, giving them the energy to continue on through the heavy duty days.

It was a tradition to come out right before the sun was under the horizon. It was according to their gods and goddesses that they would fly and whisper in pray for good luck and inner peace. Starfire looked up with her light emerald eyes, the sun shining in her eyes as she watched the people crowd the skies and chanting their prayers and folk songs.

She sighed heavily as she continued walking, her feet dragging along the gardens of the palace. Thick, rich fields of green were all around her, blooming rare species of flowers; some with petals as hard as stone or as spiky as thorns. Some were beautiful in color, but dangerous to touch, but still beautiful to observe. But to her, nothing was more glorious, more beautiful than the Earth's rose or the Earth's daffodils, her favorite flowers.

She brushed her hand over the edges of each strand of grass, not as smooth as the Earth's grass, but acceptable according to her people. She sighed again, her eyes were small as if she was tired. But she wasn't though, but at the same time, she wasn't as energenic as she would normally.

She moved some of her hair away from her eyes as curled them around her ear. Her mind had packed too many thoughts from the past hours. She couldn't concentrate on anything. Parts of her were fighting over her to make a decision, but nothing came clear for her. She couldn't make it simple because everything is getting more and more complicated for her.

When she left that room and saw the look in his eyes before she left, she knew that she had to get away from those amber eyes. She made an excuse to Karras that she had to do something and immediately she fled to the garden to clear her mind, but as she continued watching her feet take each step between the bricks that made the path, even more thoughts came into mind.

Starfire looked over her shoulder, making sure that no one had followed her here to this place. The wind howled in a eerie tone, blowing her hair in front of her face. She turned around when she bumped into someone and almost fell back, but strong hands grabbed both of her arms, obviously not letting her go any time soon.

Starfire moved her head up and her eyes looked into golden flecked eyes. His face blocked the sunlight and it seemed that two suns were gleaming over her. His long brown hands hung by his eyes as he smiled at her, almost ready to giggle. His dimples formed on his cheeks and her body began to burn up again. What does a man do to make himself look like a god?

"Did you think that you were going to get away from me that easily?" He teased.

Starfire's cheeks flushed scarlet red. "I-It-I mean I,..." Karras chuckled. "It is alright, Koriand'r." He said and placed her upright. Starfire rubbed her arm, trying to look away from him, but he touched her chin and turned her face to make her look at him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked with concern, his eyes light green now. Starfire shook her head. "No! I mean, I'm fine really. I just needed time to think. I wouldn't be much fun thinking." Karras smiled at her and leaned close to her face, her face as red as cherries now. "You must think a lot then."

Starfire shifted her eyes quickly and before he was able to make the next move, she ducked under him and appeared behind him instead, her arms suddenly shivering from the sudden chill in the air.

"Not quite, Your Highness. But there's a lot that I wish to acquire time alone to clear my mind of, if you don't mind." "Is it about today?" Karras asked curiously as he turned around to face her. Starfire nodded, her back facing him and a hand on her arm.

Karras looked at her and stepped forward, the magnetism between them was heavy and it only brought him closer to her. Starfire looked over the palace and its tall towers as Karras came right behind her, his warmth running down her spine and made her body still.

His shadow swallowed her, her light fading as he placed his arms around her. She was alien to his touch and couldn't think of anything when he touched her by the waist. Starfire didn't look at him and turned away as Karras looked at her with seductive eyes.

Karras' large and juicy lips longed to kiss her, but she turned her head away from him, afraid of his stare. Instead to satisfy his crave, he brushed his hand through her silky and long red hair. When he came to her tips, he gently placed some of her hair over her shoulder. His hands clasped at her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin, almost giving her a massage.

Starfire's forehead wrinkled as he slid his hands down her sides, feeling her insecurity and childish innocence; so young and fragile and easy to make her heart flop. Karras leaned close to her cheek, drawing in even breaths and his steam wet her skin.

"Princesses shouldn't think so much." He whispered to her in her ear. He grabbed her cold hand and guided it around her waist, his arm over hers. "All they have to do is listen and do what they are told. Thinking is too much to bare, so why just toss it aside..." His hands touched her waist, his fingers craving for more and he could feel the hair on her skin raise up and goosebumps coming about. "And just do what our bodies want..."

Starfire looked over the sky above, the sun flashing in front of her eyes. Some of her people were still flying, singing their melodies and performing aerobic-like tricks in the air. She pictured of a ship hovering up over them, with a little big green eyed girl at the window, screaming and crying, streaming with tears for someone to save her. But then a monstrous form grabbed her and pulled her away from the window.

"I have never got what I've wanted." Starfire spoke out finally after all of this time. "Never..."

_"I'm free!" A young Starfire shouted with glee as she soared through the depths of space, flying faster than the speed of light towards her home, where her loving family would be waiting for her. No wind rushed to her face, but it was still soothing; the peace and quiet of space. And only one thought came to mind as she flew. That she was going home at last._

She continued on for days when suddenly she met with her oldest and most wonderful sister, Blackfire who was riding on a small aircraft, since she couldn't fly. Her sister welcomed her inside the ship and when they met, Starfire hugged her sister and cried so much, rivers were flowing from her eyes like waterfalls and she was hugging her sister so tight, Blackfire had to beg to be released from her breath-taking hug.

Starfire asked her sister, who was of course about three years older than she, why was she this far away from home and wondered if she had thought to rescue her from slavery. But Blackfire resented her and didn't answer her question.

As they rode along to Tamaran, a ship blasted them from behind, sending Starfire's head in front of her, hitting the controls in front of her. Small prickles of blood slid down from her cheeks as lights flashed in front of her and dark figures invaded their ship and took the two girls to their own ship.

Years have passed since that day, and they weren't very pleasant.

Screams screeched through the dark and metal halls of this unfamiliar place. Water dripped from the edges of the wall, the floor pooled with strange and bubbling chemicals.

Starfire screamed again, louder than before as electricity ran through her entire body and extreme solar energy burned her skin. Strange and hidieous creatures stood over her, watching her mercilessly as she screamed and struggled to break free. They held notepads and wrote some information down.

Starfire's hair grew long and her eyes were bloodshot from the lack of rest and air to breathe. Her clothes, which were only brown raggy clothes, were torn and dirty and strong with a fowl stench she didn't want to identify.

Starfire was chained against the thin and hard platform, her legs swung all around to shake the chains off of her, but it was no use. She was too weak from all of the radiation to use her born-giving strength to set her free.

She cried out for help when suddenly a bright violet light flashed in front of her eyes, shaking the creatures with fright. Blackfire appeared at the door, which was teared down by herself. Smoke sizzled in the air and revealed herself with sharp and bright purple eyes that glowed with some new magic Starfire had never seen before.

And for the first time in Starfire's life, she saw Blackfire levitate off the ground and charge at the men in front of Starfire. She punched them hard and when the guards were coming from the door, her hawk eyes caught them and her eyes bubbled when lazers shot out from her eyes and killed them all. Her fists glowed with the same light and she blasted everyone and everything with her power.

She laughed loudly and hysterically like a madwoman, her evil eyes enjoying this new feel of power that she had been rejected when she was young. Starfire's eyes were horrified by the look in her eyes as she turned around to face her, fearing the worst.

But then Blackfire's voice screamed out to her. "Break out!" She shouted and blasted the chains off of Starfire.

She flew off the platform and watched as her sister escaped through the entrance in which she had came from. Starfire glanced down at her hands, her deep eyes curious. She glanced up as the guards came with their weapons to take Starfire down.

Her eyes narrowed with anger and suddenly they started to glow intensively lime green. "I will no longer be a slave to you!" She shouted and her fists were on fire in green as she blasted all of them at the door, their bodies flying across the room.

She flew over them and found her sister as she blasted the wall and escaped through it. Starfire looked over her shoulder as the ship started to explode in loud and large clouds of red fire. Before the ship was gone, Blackfire blasted the ship with her eye lasers and the ship was destroyed completely.

Starfire's eyes widened in horror when for that second before Blackfire used her new powers, Starfire could have sworn she had heard screams coming from inside. She glanced at her glowing hands softly as they slowly began to lose their light.

Blackfire grabbed her wrist. "Let's outta of this dump." She said and dragged Starfire along towards Tamaran. Starfire was thirteen years old when she discovered her new gift and she was thirteen when she returned to Tamaran only to leave it all behind when they forced her to leave and never return again; breaking her heart even more. But she had never forgotten that day when she became a weapon.

Starfire turned her head around as Karras leaned in close to give her a kiss. Starfire shook her head fast as she forced Karras away from her. "No!" She shouted at him, her eyes glowing in green once again.

Karras looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean, 'no?'" His voice strong, in demand for an explanation, as if something like this had never happened to him.

Starfire looked at him, her eyes fierce in green still with all that is pouring out of her mind as well as her heart. "I never wanted this! I don't want to go through this! NEVER!"

Karras chuckled and leaned on one leg, his hand on his hip. He stared at her with those same amber eyes. "You don't have any other choice, Starfire. The contract has been made. You will marry me, whether you like it or not."

Starfire looked at him hard, not falling for the moves he made as he shifted his body from left to right or when he flipped his long hair back or when he blinked his long eyelashed eyes. "I will never marry you. Never. I will convince my father to cancel this engagement and I will go back to Earth."

"To Earth?" Karras choked out a laugh. "Why would you want to go back there?" "Because it is the only place that I had ever felt free and I'm certain that I rather be banished from this place then sleep in the same bed with you!" Starfire said, her teeth gridded against each other with her rage.

But Karras looked at her the same, uncaring and still seductive, as if he still held some power over her. "Free? With whom? With that boy, BlueJay?"

Starfire stomped her foot. "His name is Robin! And in case you are wondering, I love him! I love him and there's nothing that you can do to change the way I feel! I will no longer have people tell me what do to or have to force me to do their bidding. I am my own person and I will make my own decisions on what I would like to do in my life, and it doesn't count you."

Karras approached her and grabbed her by the arms hard. He pulled her close to him, her hair falling in front of her face, blocking most of eyes from him. His face was disoriented with the anger he was building inside. His grip of her arms tightened and he forced her body against his, his lust growing strong.

"You know, Star? It wouldn't matter in the end. Because you will marry me or else you will never be with your family again. Is that what you want? To be away from your family again? Have you seen how much they cried for you after all of these years? They want you back and they will-I will do anything to make sure you stay."

Their foreheads pressed against each other as Starfire was forced to look into his eyes, sinister. He wrapped his arms around her, not holding back, squeezing her. Starfire struggled to break free, but he wouldn't let go. His breath steamed against her skin and she was suffocating to breathe.

Her eyes glittered with tears in thought of her family, especially her little brother. She had hardly known him and she had wished many times to be with him. And also her parents. They had told her that the only way for peace was this marriage. What would happen if she refused this engagement? Would her home be destroyed? Was Karras that powerful?

As if he was reading her mind, his lips caressed her ear as he whispered to her, "I have more power than you can ever imagine. You will be mine, Star..." He said as his hand caressed her, feeling her sides. His other hand moved up her neck and touched her cheek, her face in his grasp.

His eyes were no longer filled with anger, but generous. "I can give you the entire universe, Star. I can give you everything you want. All you have to do is say 'yes' when we approach the altar. That's all. And you'll get all that your hearts desires...a true home where you feel love and be loved in return, from your family and from me..."

Karras tenderly caressed her cheek, her eyes flickering to stay open. His eyes softened as he closed his eyes and leaned his face forward to kiss her. Starfire wanted to close her eyes and accept his offer. To be with her family again was more than she had ever wanted.

But then she thought about Titans Tower and the Titans themselves. Their laughter and their happy smiles filled her mind with memories, memories that she would never want to repress from her mind. And Robin. She remembered their first kiss; so sweet and tender. She nodded in reply to her thoughts.

She jerked Karras away from her, her eyes narrowed when she looked at him. He stared at her surprised, surprised that she still didn't fall for him.

"Never." Starfire said simply and walked away from him. Before she was gone from his sight, she looked back at him with the corner of her eye. "And never call me Star."


	9. Chapter 7: Sibling Growth Part1

**Chapter 7: Sibling Growth Part 1** A lost relationship between a brother and sister

The night came about pretty quickly although the hours seemed too slow, even if the times in Tamaran were fasting than the hours and days recorded on Earth. The sun slowly was gone and the blooming of the night began. Stars were painted throughout the skies of space and water colors of dark indigio mixed with another shade of green swirled around in the depths of space, symbolizing belts of planets somewhere in the distance.

Two moons came each direction; one from the east and one from the west. Both were small compared to the planet itself but it wasn't as white and glowing like as the Earth's moon. It didn't even look like cheese. It was full of gas and air bubbles, some exploded to create spots of purple and pink mixed together. The sun was on the other side of the planet, so its light gave some of its rays to the moons to give Tamaran something to look up to during the hours of rest.

All Tamaraneans left the skies empty and space free to the birds that roamed through the skies during these skies. Their strange calls echoed and hung in the air strongly, vibrating the ground before them. Their wings were stretched out and their bodies were guided by the strong, sweet scent currents of the wind, blowing underneath their wings and between their feathers that help them fly.

Tamaraneans went to sleep since their rituals for the day were over once the sun was gone and its rays were visible in their eyes. They wait until the next day so they can regenerate and sing again in harmony and unity to the glory of their gods and of the sunlight that gave them strength and the joy of flight.

The breeze came softly to the balcony of Starfire's room, its curtains by the orners flowed up and down gracefully like moving arms in meditation. But she didn't stand by the balcony to enjoy its breeze or the scent of the flowers that grew in the gardens. She sat on her bed, her body moving back and forth. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, her legs close to her chest.

She looked at the floor in front of her bed as she continued to rock. Strands of her bright ruby hair fell to her emerald eyes. But she didn't brush them away and continued to rock. Something haunted her mind, torturing her for the past hours, and she couldn't sleep because of those eyes and also of certain other things she didn't want to recall.

He almost kissed her.

If she hadn't moved away, he probably would have and would have won her over, just as her parents had wanted. But that wasn't what she wanted. From the beginning, this marriage was a bad idea, but what could she do? He was the King and she was his youngest daughter. And it is good for the people.

Tears crisped into her eyes as unhappy memories of her past came into her mind. Everything she had ever done were for the good of others, but not for her. She had learned to be unselfish, but were they pushing their limits on what Starfire should do?

The day she was gone from her home because...her home was threatened to be destroyed and she haven't been home for-she couldn't count anymore. It was too long. And finally, after many years of torture, lack of food; water; and rest, she came home expecting a warm welcome from her parents and a grand feast in honor of her return and also some gratitude that she was able to get away.

But no. To her then, there were no happy endings. She had to be sent away from Tamaran, the only thing that had kept her alive mentally. She had to go away and she didn't know why. But again, it was good for her family and according to them, good for her and her life, if she valued it.

If she didn't value it, wouldn't she have gone mad already? Wouldn't she have tried to commit suicide or something? No. She kept her faith that she would be with her family again. It was her most precious dream: to be with her family. But all almost changed completely when she came to Earth.

She had found a home that was long lost from her. Friends that loved her and even a boy who loved her more than anyone could ever love her. Friends who were there during her troubles, her sorrows, her happiness, during every tiny emotion and event that was going on for Starfire.

Cyborg was the big brother, the older sibling that she never had. He was there for her to keep her strong, to help her when she was done. And probably he is the only one who can withstand her mighty hugs.

Beast Boy was also a brother to her, but younger but just like her. Someone to cheer everyone up with their positive, optimistic attitudes. His jokes were meaningless sometimes and were obviously not familiar to her, but it never stopped her from smiling. He's a little immature, but no one's perfect and she had always admired his character.

Raven was the only one she could ever consider as a sister, especially now since Starfire has lost her own flesh and blood because of madness, jealously, and lust for power. Raven is deep and shows less emotion and motivation, but she was someone Starfire would look up to for advice and guidance. They had even spent time together in the mall and they've meditated in the common room while the boys played with the gamestation. They were very different people. But like they say, "opposites attract."

And Robin. The first boy she had ever met. And the first boy she had ever kissed and the only boy who she would want to kiss and hold so close in her arms. His warmth was a part of her and as she thought of him, she could feel him inside of her heart and it was soothing. But at the same time, it was heartbreaking. Because her government, the monarchy is trying to tear the new love they've discovered by this marriage, marriage with-a fool.

"It's not fair..." Starfire whispered as she hid her face in between her legs.

"Life's never fair." A voice boomed around the walls, but it wasn't strong or as powerful or even deep.

Starfire's head shot up and she turned her head around to find a small, skinny figure standing by the door, holding to the knob carefully as if he was trying to prevent any noise making while entering.

"Little Koriel..." Starfire whispered softly.

Strands of his fiery, bright red hair fell to his aqua eyes as Ryand'r, or Redfire now as he is known, looked at Starfire.

"Techinically, I'm not little anymore. By Earth and even in Tamaranean standards, I am a teenager." Redfire chuckled as he moved away from the door and in the process, closed it behind him. He walked up to Starfire's bed, but he didn't jump onto it, like he didn't want to be rude during Starfire's time of mourning or sorrow.

Starfire made a small grin appear on her light pink lips. "No, you are not no longer." She patted her hand by her side. "Come. Sit with me." She smiled. Redfire smiled back and jumped onto the bed like a little child. Both of them giggled as the bed slowly moved up and down. Some pillows tumbled down to the ground.

Starfire was heavier than Redfire, so he was leaning in close to her side.

She smiled at her little brother and wrapped one arm around him, pulling him close to her side; a mush of red and green combined like twins.

"What brings you to my room this late?" She asked him, her tears gone. Redfire shook his head and let out a soft, quiet yawn. "I couldn't sleep." "Me either. Would you like to keep me company until we fall asleep?" Starfire asked him and in reply, he nodded.

Redfire looked up at Starfire as she rubbed her hand against his bare, yet strong arm. "Why are you crying?" He asked gently.

Starfire looked at him, surprised and quickly tried to hide the evidence. "Oh, it's nothing, Ryand'r. I'm fine." "No, you're not. And please, call me Redfire. Ryand'r is mom's department."

"Oh Redfire...it is nothing that shouldn't worry you. It is just things that I am thinking about."  
"Like what?"  
"Things about my life that I just simply wish to forget."  
"Like what happened to you?"

Starfire nodded.

Redfire sighed and leaned back, slipping away from her grasp. He looked up at the ceiling. "Well, that's stupid."

"What is stupid, Redfire?" Starfire asked, her eyes confused on his choice of words. Redfire turned around and looked at her. "I mean...although those experiences were bad, or probably much worse because I've only heard only a little based on some-sneaking around while you were talking with Galfore through the transmissions. But if those things didn't happen, you wouldn't have become the person who you are today."

Starfire tilted her head to the side. "I still do not understand the concept you are trying to tell me." Redfire sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, but in a playful, brotherly way. He got off of the bed and faced her, his piercing sea eyes staring at her strongly and his hands up in gestures.

"If you had never left Tamaran, you would have not gone to Earth. And if you didn't go to Earth in the first place, you wouldn't have become known part as one of the greatest superheroes of all time!" Redfire shouted with a shrilling cheer.

"You've heard of the Teen Titans?" Starfire asked him. Redfire crossed his arms and smiled at her, again playfully. "Hello!" He shouted, in strong imitation to Beast Boy's voice. "I read the archives of Earth remember? There's like 180,000 websites that mention the Teen Titans. I've read all about you guys. You are incredible!"

Redfire started jumping around, waving his hands up and down and all around. Starfire giggled, her lungsburning as Redfire started flying around the room, close to the ceiling, jabbering about each of the Titans.

"Robin's like the person to be. Cyborg kicks major butt with his sonic cannon, Raven can rot your brains out with her mind control, and Beast Boy can change into any animal he wants! How cool is that!"

Starfire couldn't help but laugh as Redfire copied each moves made by each of her friends. 'Perhaps he is doing the 'hanging out' too much with Beast Boy. I have never realized that Redfire could do these things. He really sounds like Cyborg when shouting 'Booyah' and such...:sigh:. What a sweet boy..."

"And you!" Redfire shouted, pointing a finger towards Starfire, shaking her with shock and a little with fear. "M-Me?" Redfire nodded.

"Don't you know how lucky you are?"  
"How am I lucky?"  
"You have these amazing powers and although these things have happened to you...you could have gone into a totally different direction with them like Blackfire. But you didn't. You stayed as the sweet, loving sister that I remembered. And I admire that."

"Aw Ryand'r..." Starfire said softly as crystalline tears slid down her cheeks. She reached out her hands and pulled Redfire to him. She hugged him as best as she could, crushing his lungs and everything. He was short of breathe, but he survived. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and they held to that hug for a couple of minutes.

"You do not know how long I've been wanting to do that. To be able to share this moment with you, Ryand'r...I've been wanting to spend time with you all for so long..."

"But look what you've gained!" Redfire shouted as they embraced. "I mean, you're part of the Teen Titans!" "But you are my brother. I don't wish to lose you again." "But you don't want to lose them either."

Starfire bent her head down sadly, thinking about the upcoming wedding and Karras' persistence to marry her. She looked at her little brother, but she didn't view him as her little brother, but someone wise. "What am I going to do?"

"Father can't be that heartless. He'll listen to you. We just gotta get Karras out of the picture. He's always in Father's face and everything. He's so annoying."

Starfire sighed again and her eyes drifted to the floor. Karras knew about the relationship between she and Robin. And since, according to Redfire, Karras talks to her father a lot, if she doesn't cooperate, he would let out their secret and not only she, but Robin and the others would get in big trouble. He was right. He did have much power over her and probably her will.

Redfire placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and their soft, light eyes met, shining from the light of the stars. He smiled at her warmly as any kindhearted brother would; just as she pictured he would be in her memories and dreams.

"Let's forget about this for the moment. Tomorrow, hang out with me. And be with your friends. I mean, we hardly see you anymore and they really miss you." Starfire smiled at first, but then the smile turned into a frown. "But...what about Kar-" "Don't worry about him. We'll sneak out. Just for the afternoon to be together and for you and-" His eyes arched in a seductive, childish way. "You and Robin can spend some time together."

Starfire still was in deep doubt. "I do not like lying to people, especially my parents." "There are certain risks that we have to take, Kori. If we didn't take those risks, your planet or even this one wouldn't be like how it is today. There are certain things worth risking for. And in your case, love."

Starfire lookde at her brother as tears came again. Who ever thought that someone so young and handsome as he could be so wise in these things? And she was older than him and has seen many things, more probably he ever had in a lifetime. She wondered at that moment why he loved Earth so much. Did he want what she had there? With the Titans?

"Thank you." She replied instead and wrapped her arms around Redfire again into a hug. Both smiled and closed their eyes as they each enjoyed each other's warmth and sibling love for one another.

But as they embraced, a shadow was lurking by near their door, with piercing and glowing eyes watchful like a hawk or a cat in the city streets during the night. Hair fell in front of those haunting eyes as the figure slowly closed the door in front of him and left the two siblings alone to enjoy their moment while many thoughts came to adjust in his plot for domination.

Just a little preview……

  
As the Titans continued on walking through the courtyards that were in front of the Tamaranean palace, the wind started building up strangely and the birds shivered up their feathers and flew away in a loud cry. Starfire looked up confusingly as thousands of birds flew over their heads.

"What's wrong with them?" Beast Boy asked as he approached her from behind. Starfire shield her eyes with her hand from the blazing sun as she tries to see. "I am not sure." "Look!" Someone exclaimed.

The dark clouds beside the sun separated, curling about as if something was going through. Soon, something shiny and as dark as coal floated over the fog of the clouds and reflected the light from the sun, blinding their eyes. The winds were stronger now and more dangerous as whatever was displaying in the skies came closer.

Their hairs and their capes flapped crazily on their backs as the Teen Titans finally noticed that the unfamiliar object was actually a ship. Not just one, but three more as they came from its sides. "What's that?" Cyborg asked. "Let's check it out." Robin shouted. Together, they ran quickly to the edge of the cliff, with Ryand'r following from afar. Starfire and the others stopped at the edge, with some pebbles falling down in echo down the cliff.

Green linings were all over the ships, with strange markings they have never seen before. The black, big ships came in a straight line. The wind howled in response to its presence.

A gasp escaped from Starfire's lips as she finally recognized the symbol that was painted over the cockpit of the ships. Screams pierced her eyes and the wailing of prisoners couldn't leave away from her mind. For some reason, her stomach felt empty and there was a strong sting all over her body, burning her with pain.

A high pinched scream came loud from her ears before she realized that she was actually screaming at that very moment.

Robin turned to her with his eyes concerned. "Star? What's wrong?"

Starfire stepped back away from the group, her eyes widened as far as they could go. Her face turned dead pale as she clasped her hands together. "I-It's them..." She whispered softly, her voice shaking.

"Who's 'them?'" Robin asked again as he approached her, grabbing her hand. Starfire shook her head as angry tears slid down her cheeks.

_"Fight, you worthless girl! Fight!"  
"You will never see your family again!"  
"Silence, slave!"_

Their voices wouldn't stop screaming in her. She shut her eyes tight and opened her mouth wide in a screeching, fearful voice, "It's them!"

"Here they come!" Cyborg pointed his finger as his right arm transformed into his sonic cannon. Starfire gasped as she looked up, her hair blowing with the wind.

The ships dove down, aiming for their target. The sun reflected its mirrors as they sped toward the Teen Titans. Robin took out his bird-a-rangs, Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex as Raven glowed with her black magic. Starfire was about to power up her starbolts when the ships whooshed over their heads in less than a second. All turned their heads when a sudden thought crossed Starfire's mind and made her eyes white.

"RYAND'R!"

Her little brother looked up in response to her call only to find four strange ships coming toward him, with their guns out and ready to fire. His aqua eyes froze in fright and he dropped a piece of fruit down to the ground.


	10. Chapter 7: Sibling Growth Part2

**Chapter 7: Sibling Growth Part2**

The wind howled lowly across the sky, circling piles of leaves and flower petals and lifting them off into the air. Birds chirped in their strange, foreign song. Their wings outstretched on both sides, flapping up and down like damp towels.

The sky was a bright lavender color that morning, cotton balls of white clouds scattered across the sky, clumped together like snow. The sun came across some of the clouds, seemingly transparent. It glowed violently in orange, awfully bright for a morning sun. But then again, Tamaran was different from Earth.

The wind blew softly to an opened balcony. The doors swung back and forth as the clear curtains floated up and down swiftly and gracefully. The strong scent of the morning flowers and breeze filled the room with its sweet fragment.

Sunlight came into the room, dust forming in midair and its heat waves visible on the floor.

But sleeping soundly on the bed with covers curled tightly around them, were two young people, cuddled together in each others' arms. A mush of red hair laid on top of the feathery pillows, calming faces deep in slumber with eyes closed. Starfire held Ryand'r, or Redfire, close in her arms; her hand around his shoulder and another around the waist. Like a little baby, Redfire curled his body into a ball and had his arms around Starfire's neck, snoring quietly.

Snickers were echoing in the background, very low like ghosts so no one could hear them. Shadows stood over the two younger siblings, laughing away. Starfire's eyes flickered, but they didn't open until a few seconds later. Her emerald eyes blinked a couple of times and she yawned.

She looked over the little brother who was in her arms and smiled happily when she heard laughing. She turned her head and noticed four figures standing in front of the bed, with their arms crossed their chests and their lips curled in a disoriented way, as if they were forcing themselves not to laugh.

Starfire sat up, her brother sliding off of her grip and he fell back onto the bed. There were the other Teen Titans, smiling away with their giggling; even Raven who she noticed had her hood over her head so she couldn't see the love-laughter look in her face. Cyborg and Beast Boy's back hunched forward, their stomachs grumbling for to burst into laughter, but they restrained themselves from doing so. Robin was closest to her, with a very interesting smile on his face.

"Good mornin'" He greeted.

Starfire giggled nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "Good morning, friends. And how did you sleep this evening?"

"Good, but it isn't better than waking up and seeing this." Beast Boy chuckled.  
"Yeah, if me and my sister did that when we were younger, we would have screamed and punch each other out." Cyborg replied with a wink.

Starfire turned around and nudged Redfire's shoulder. "RyandI mean Redfire, wake up. It is the hour of awakening. Please wake up." Redfire blinked his aqua eyes a couple of times. He sat up and stretched his skinny little arms, his hair all over his face. When he looked up, they blinked again in disbelief.

"Oh man..." He snapped and the others, including Starfire laughed.

"So Star, ready for a burden-free day?" Robin asked as he took her hand and pulled her off of the bed, letting some of the covers drop to the ground. Starfire nodded with a smile on her face. "Oh yes. Let's go have fun!"

"Wait!" Redfire shouted as he jumped out of the bed. An idea snapped into his mind as he came to the others, fixing his hair really quick. His spiky bands fell to his ocean eyes. "I need to get something. Be right back!" He shouted and zoomed out of the room before the others could say anything.

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow. "I wonder where he's going."

Redfire glided through the empty, dark hallways of the palace alone, creating his own breeze that brushed his bands to the sides of his face, or in front of his eyes itching him away. He turned the corner toward the even longer and darker parts of the palace, a place that is no longer used because the person who used to be here no longer is considered as a honorable Tamaranean.

Redfire landed in front of two large white doors, with pots of tall stretched plants on each side. The cravings that surrounded the border of the door was handmade, with little pictures told in stories; or at least an open book diary of one's life.

It showed a black haired girl fighting very well against enemies, saving a redheaded girl with big green eyes, her fists glowing in purple and the other glowing in green. Another clip showed the girl watching everyone fly over her head. The girl seemed to be waving her arms like a bird, jumping up and down to fly with the others. But she couldn't lift herself off the ground, even with the fiery rays of the sun pouring down on her.

Another picture revealed the same girl angry, her brain growing at a rapid pace. Her face was scarred and creepy with her big eyes and an evil laugh escaped her lips. Her fists glowed in purple as she destroyed monsters and made their ship explode. Another one showed the Teen Titans themselves, with her in the center of the group while the redhead was in the background, tied up in green goo to be taken away from her loved ones.

Redfire narrowed his eyes with anger at these pictures, but he kept his anger inside. He couldn't imagine what would happen if any Tamaranean would ever let their hate grow out of control. Redfire glanced behind him and them from left to right, making sure that no one was near.

When he was satisfied, Redfire opened the doors to Komand'r's room. But as he closed the doors behind him, a figure was obsevring him from the corner of the hall, with watchful cat eyes.

Redfire looked around Komand'r's old room. Or as she is called now, the criminal Blackfire. No lights cast off from the balcony of her room. The doors were bared closed, the curtains covered with moths and dust and fungi. It had been a long time since anyone had been in this room. No one dared to go into a room of a traitor.

The paint on the walls were old and crumpling like dried, burnt paper. The candles that had surrounded the room with her scented candles were now burnt out and just lying there like nothing. Her bed was neatly made, but covered with dust and little cobwebs. Also cobwebs invaded the top corners of the ceiling, making their nests and catching their prey.

Redfire approached Blackfire's dresser, which were decorated in all shades of purple and of course black. She had always had good taste for different cultures, but he didn't imagine that she would go to that extreme to get a feel of their luxurious goods. He had heard stories when he was young when Blackfire had started stealing, causing riots, destroying city halls from different planets and nebulas.

He also heard what had happened on her visit to Earth and Starfire. She didn't miss her at all. Blackfire was a fugitive and since she and Starfire looked so much alike like identical twins, Blackfire framed Starfire to make the police believe that Starfire was the thief. But luckily, Starfire and the Titans stopped her and she was sent to prison where she rightfully belongs.

Redfire sighed heavily as a deep sorrow crowded his heart. His family used to be so close and happy together, laughing and playing with no care in the world. What happened? He felt that his family's drifting apart more and more. And with this wedding between Karras and Starfire, it would make things worse.

Redfire opened the drawer and lightly searched through Blackfire's jewelry, clothes, and other possessions. Redfire's face lightened when he finally found what he was looking for and look it out. It was a small bag. He shook it a little and the scrambling of balls was still inside the bag.

He nodded with acceptance and placed the bag inside his pocket. Quietly, he sneaked out of her room, with everything in its place and with the door closed shut and tight. Thinking about the others, Redfire glided to Starfire's room. The Teen Titans were talking by the time he had returned.

Redfire flipped his hair back and smiled at them. "Hey guys."  
"What took ya?" Beast Boy asked as he came by his side and placed a friendly arm around Redfire.  
"I needed to get something. Here, take one." Redfire took out the bag and waved it in front of Cyborg and Robin.

They looked at him confusingly. "What are those for?" Robin asked as he took the bag from Redfire's hand. Redfire smiled at them, rather pleased with himself for some reason. "These were once Blackfire's when she was young. She would try to eat these because she couldn't"

But before he could finish his sentence, Starfire shut his mouth with her hand. "Ryand'r! You know you aren't supposed to look into other's things. That's wrong." Redfire looked at Starfire sternly and jerked her hand back. "So? It's not like she's ever gonna use them again." "But it's still wrong." Starfire's face fell as she looked at the bag from the corner of her eye.

But Redfire seemed reassuring as he stood beside Cyborg and Robin. "Trust me. This stuff's very helpful. And if you want to fit in here, then you're going to have to be like a Tamaranean."

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, still confused. But they trusted him so they each grabbed one from the bag. They looked like gumballs, small and chewy to eat. Cyborg and Robin both tossed them into their mouths. They chewed loudly, taking a hint of peppermint and something else in the gumball.

"Not bad." Robin answered.  
"Yeah, not bad at all." Cyborg said with a smile.

Beast Boy looked at Redfire and put a palm in front of his face. "Can I have one?" Redfire chuckled as he placed the bag back inside his pocket. "Sorry Beast Boy. But you don't need these." Beast Boy whimpered, "But I do!" "No you don't!"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at Redfire and crossed his arms. But then he gave up and had a white smile on his face, his forest eyes glittering. "Fine!"

Beast Boy dashed pass the others to the balcony, with the others watching him. He leaned against the banister and smiled. Before the others said anything, he flipped over and instead of falling to meet his doom, Beast Boy had transformed into a large and beautiful green phoenix. His feathers shined like jade and his round eyes were innocent and big.

The phoenix flapped his wings up and down to keep him steady from the wind currents. "Did a lift?" His human voice said aloud.

The others smiled as they walked to the balcony. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy's large eyes. "You've actually came up with sumthin' good." He said as he climbed on his back. "Yeah Beast Boy, who would have thought you'd have a brain?" Raven chuckled as she raised her body off the ground and glided to Beast Boy's back, who of course had an annoyed look on his face.

Redfire jumped onto Beast Boy, his legs on each side of his neck. Redfire patted him on the head and whooped. "Let's go!" He shouted with glee.

Robin and Starfire locked hands and Starfire lifted Robin off the ground and they sat behind everyone, their legs crossed indian style, close by each other's side. When everyone had settled in, Beast Boy's long neck stretched and he turned his feathery head toward the group.

"Hold on."  
Raven looked down, her hand searching through the sooth layers of Beast Boy's feathers. "To what?"

But before she had finished, Beast Boy zoomed out of the balcony in a flash almost as fast as the speed of light. Cyborg flipped back, screaming in shock of the sudden outburst. He grabbed some of Beast Boy's feathers to stay. Raven did the same, her eyes wide and surprised. Redfire laughed as he held onto Beast Boy's neck, swinging his arms all around.

Starfire held herself free, her arms spread out her sides. Robin looked over his shoulder, his masked eyes watched her as she swing her arms about and giggling loudly like a little girl enjoying her first ride at the amusement park. Her hair blew behind her like tangled yawn threads. Her face was lightened up by the solar sphere's glow. She smiled happily, cheerful, a part of her he hadn't seen since they've came here.

Robin's body relaxed as the wind rushed pass his face, blowing his hair crazily, ruining his geled style. Some strands of his jet black hair came to his hidden eyes. And for some reason, the rays of the sun surged through him like oxygen. He didn't brush it aside and instead embraced it as he raised his arms up, enjoying the thrill of wind coming at him and the sun burning him up. He shouted out in a battle cry that rolled in his tongue and vibrated inside his throat.

Cyborg and Redfire joined it also, shouting with anticipation and excitement. Raven just looked around, enjoying the clear view of the sky as Beast Boy rose higher and higher above the cloubs. Coldness ran through them as they passed over the clouds and came over the clear meadows of the sky. The sun blazed beside them to the east, circling its heat and light at them.

Redfire pointed his finger ahead to see some of the early birds flying by with their dull, disoriented faces and their dirty, overused wings which flapped up and down to pick up the pase with the currents. One turned his face to the side and his eyes widened when he saw the Teen Titans flying on top of a huge bird. He shook his head and moved his body to the side, slowly gliding back down.

Some of the other birds followed and there rose some Tamaraneans who decided to catch some of the early solar rays. Their arms were spread, their legs together, and their head blowing in front of their faces. Their eyes were closed in meditation as they whispered the morning prayer to the gods to grant them a glorious day.

Some younger Tamaraneans zoomed from the lower clouds, giggling for adventure as they flipped their bodies all around; frontflips and backflips, their head flying all around.

Raven pointed her finger, amazed, as she watched some other Tamaraneans flying to the west, alined together as a group, their arms stroking like they were swimmers in a race, half hidden by the thickness of the clouds.

Redfire laughed as he waved to some people he apparently knew. They waved back and dove down like fishes back to the beds of clouds.

Cyborg watched in awe of the colors of the sky, how it suddenly changed from light lavender to warm colors like yellow and orange, with a hint of green at the lower borders. No clouds were in sight and the sun was positively glowing brightly this morning, warming them up with delight.

Beast Boy carefully made a turn to the North, following a flock of birds flying in a 'V' shape like the ducks on Earth when they fly South for the winter.

The Teen Titans sat around, taking among themselves and pointing their fingers to anything interesting they might see arise from the clouds. They laughed and joked around with each other, smiles crossed their faces.

Starfire looked over her shoulder calmly, watching the sun beat at her face, filling her with its warmth and power, making her anxious to jump off this bird and fly like one herself. But she didin't want to leave Robin's side so she stayed put although her back muscles tightened with this urge.

Robin turned his head and noticed that Starfire was a little tense. He reached out his gloved hand and touched her hand lightly before holding it in his. She turned to meet his gaze and his smile. But there was something in that smile; something daring.

"What to make some fun?"  
"What do you mean?"

Robin carefully sat up, making Starfire stand beside him. The others turned their heads as Robin guided Starfire to the side of Beast Boy's long bird-like body. "Uh...what are you guys doing?" Cyborg asked. Raven, Redfire, and even Starfire thought of the same thing.

Robin stood on the edge, the wind flapping his cape against his back. He looked down over the seemingly small land of Northern Tamaran, green specks of grass and white clouds. This feeling thrilling through him as he released Starfire's hand, hoping to build her adventurous side further.

"Robin?" He heard her call, but he didn't listen as he came closer and closer to the side. Starfire's body shook with fear as Robin stood awfully close to the ledge, away from Beast Boy's wing or tail. "Robin?"

Robin turned his head and stared at Starfire with a smile. "Catch me if you can." He said and jumped off.

Everyone gasped and cried out for their friend. "Robin!" Starfire panicked and dove after him.

Starfire squinted her eyes as she tried to force herself to fly faster and faster, but the wind kept lifting her up, slowing her down. She could see Robin's black form falling and falling and her heart kept torning apart of the possiblities of what might happen if Robin would to hit the ground. Her eyes glowed with determination as she sped faster toward him.

Robin didn't seem threatened for his life or afraid of dying. He loved the rush of the wind passing him by, his cape stretched along with his arms. He felt like a real bird, diving down to the sky. Starfire might get mad at him for doing this, but he had nothing to fear.

The sun blasted his face, something bubbling inside of him and his stomach. For some reason, he felt stronger and invincible. He can hear Starfire crying out his name, dead nervous and afraid. Robin spread his arms out when suddenly his body turned and he lifted himself up toward Starfire.

Starfire stopped, her eyes back to normal and wide in shock as she noticedor dreamtRobin flying toward her. Flying! He wasn't flying. He was soaring up through the clouds like a real bird, a robin. Starfire froze still as Robin floated to her side, with a smile on his face, calm and gentle as if he was never in any danger.

Robin raised his hands and touched her cheeks, shocking her and making her body shiver. She looked at his face, her emerald eyes charming and glittering with specks from the sun. Finally and relieved, Starfire smiled.

Sound of a howling wind and wings made them look up as Beast Boy's animal form came by their side, with the others on board. Cyborg, Raven, and Redfire stared at Robin with joy that he is safe, but at the same time shocked that he was flying. "Robin..." Cyborg gasped out.

Redfire clapped his hand frantically and smiled broadly. "Yes! It worked!"  
"What worked?" Robin asked confusingly.  
"Hello!" Redfire shouted, imitating Beast Boy again. "The gumballs."  
"You mean the gumballs make you fly?"  
"Yup."

"Sweet!" Cyborg shouted as he flipped over and jumped off of Beast Boy. In a few seconds, Cyborg was levitating higher and higher above them, stroking his arms and legs like he was swimming. He laughed loudly. "Sweet!" He shouted again. "I'm flying. No more ridin' on Beast Boy's smelly back."

Raven swung her legs around, her cape falling behind her. "You got a point there." She said and raised her body off of Beast Boy. Redfire giggled as he stood up and walked on Beast Boy's head. He winced a little, his green eyes looked up at Redfire as he jumped on his beak and dove down to the sky.

Satisfied that he didn't have to carry anyone anymore, Beast Boy's eyes dilated and soon his body changed into the form of an eagle, his light feathered green face looked around for Redfire when suddenly he came from behind and grabbed his feet.

Redfire giggled as he swung Beast Boy over his arms, teasing him. Beast Boy looked at Redfire and pinched him by the arm. "Ow!" He shouted and threw Beast Boy aside to tend his sore arm.

Beast Boy's face narrowed with laughter. "Try to catch me this time." He said and flew away. Redfire smiled as he concentrated and stormed out to capture Beast Boy.

Cyborg flew higher and higher since he couldn't exactly feel the cold altitude of the sky. He swung his arms about and laughed as he performed a couple of flips and twirled his body all around.

Raven gracefully flew throughout the sky, in and out of the clouds, loving its cold softness on her skin. Her hair blew all around her already pale face and indigo eyes. Her cape flapped against her back as she finally relaxed as she had never done before, not even during meditation.

But it was quickly interrupted when Beast Boy and Redfire flew up, making her go off course. This made her mad as she turned her head toward the two boys, who had slowed down after bumping into Raven. Her face fumed red, her body glowing in black. Beast Boy widened his eyes. "Fly away!" He shouted and Redfire followed as Raven zoomed to catch them so she can tore their necks off.

Robin and Starfire chuckled as Beast Boy struggled to flap his wings faster and faster for Raven not to catch him. Cyborg joined in the fun, but when he accidentally bumped into Raven because he didn't know how to stop, he also became prey. He shrieked a high pinched scream and flew away with the others.

Robin and Starfire laughed when suddenly, Cyborg and Redfire grabbed their arms and dragged them along for the ride. But still they laughed as they all flew together to get away from Raven, who immediately started cracking up in laughter from all of the horrific faces that were on their faces.

After hours of playing cat-and-mouse and Marco Polo in space, they've finally decided to go back to land. The sun was by their side, but mostly toward the west, a sign of the late afternoon. The sky still illuminated in orange and yellow, but this time with a darker shade of red.

Robin and Starfire flew behind the others, savoring the moment to be alone. They grasped hands, blood rushing through the fingers as they held each other tightly. Starfire looked at Robin with a soft, yet disappointing face. "Oh Robin. I don't want this day to end. It seemed too soon to pass." "I know..."

An idea came into his mind and a smile crossed his face. He pulled Starfire back, his eyes watching the others continue to fly away without noticing their delay. Starfire stared at him confusingly when he whispered something in her ear and she giggled. Their hands locked tightly as they glided back into the sky, their friends unknown of their game.

Robin and Starfire came from the clouds, where the sky was clear and outer space was so close to reach. Already they could see the stars glittering in white, or more closely in red and blue. The dark blue sky of space stretched across the sky, above the orange sky of Tamaran.

Robin and Starfire smiled as they watched the peaceful sight. It looked like a painting or a postcard. Perfect.

Robin wrapped an arm around Starfire's waist and pulled her to his side. She enjoyed his touch and embraced it by placing her hands on his chest and cuddling her head against his muscular body. Their warmth ran through each other, filling them with pleasure and their love for one another.

Robin rocked Starfire against him like a small child, caressing her hair and holding her tight around her waist. The cold breeze came around them, making them shiver. Starfire trembled from the cold. Robin noticed this and placed his cape around her, letting her cuddle close with him in their own little circle.

Starfire smiled as she reached out her hand to touch his face and brush some of his loosely hair back to its original spikes. They giggled when his spikes automatically took out. They took a deep breath as their hearts began to race at the sight of each other so close against each other.

Robin caressed her cheek and brushed his hair through her hair with a sly smile. Starfire closed her eyes, enjoying his hand touching her tenderly. Floating in the air, their bodies moved around in circles as if they were dancing. This brought memories of their first dance. They had won the title for prom king and queenthat is another storyand they had to share a dance.

Both were very nervous, but at the same time happy that they had a chance to dance with each other. Robin grabbed her hand and then placed the other around her waist. She was about an inch taller than him because of her boots, but Robin was still entranced by her as they danced around the top deck of the boat in which the dance was taking place.

Everyone was watching them, but they didn't care. Before that time, expressing their feelings was repressed because they weren't sure if it was right or if the other felt the same way. But now, especially after all they've gone through, they can and they will continue to treasure these moments for as long as they could.

Robin still had his cape around Starfire and he used it to bring Starfire against his body, her body feeling tensed and her breathing a little harsh, but it wasn't because she was uncomfortable. She was excited.

To save time, Robin cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers for a deep kiss. Starfire smiled inside as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin tied the cape tighter around Starfire. His hands guided around her waist and then up her back. Their mouths opened and once again, they were one. Their tongues tickled each other and their lips were moistured by one another's salvia. Their scent was strong in the air and they held in to their last breath.

Starfire loved him. She had said it loud and proud. But the thought of the wedding and Karras came crawling into her mind and made her stomach turn with nausea. She felt sick thinking about him and depressed of the fact that if this wedding was to really happen, she could never truly be with Robin again.

The thought of it made tears form in her eyes and one teardrop slid down her cheek. This unfairness in her heart made her hold onto the kiss longer. She cupped Robin's face in her hands, caressing his cheeks with her fingers and digging into his thick black locks. She wanted to recognize him as best as she could, hold him for as long as she could, because this moment might never come again.

Robin opened his eyes and saw the tears that came into her eyes. He pulled back and tenderly touched her face. "Star?"

Starfire looked up and blinked away the hot tears. "What's wrong?" Robin asked softly. "I don't want to let you go." She whispered. Robin stared at her softly. "You don't have to." He said and held her in his arms in a hug. Starfire wrapped her arms around him, her hands massaging his back. Robin could feel the tears sliding down his back.

"What if we can never convince my father to end this? Karras' so...manipulative. He..." Starfire sobbed at the thought of Karras touching her and trying to act like someone he isn't. Robin hushed her and patted her head, reassuring her. "We will, Star. I promise you that we will."

"Will we?"  
"Of course."  
"What if he doesn't?"  
"We'll think of something."  
"Anything?"  
"We will find a way stuff." Robin touched her chin and lifted her head so she could look at him. "Love will find a way." He smiled and she smiled back.

They embraced, but their hands were locked each other. Slowly, they glided down through the clouds to catch up with the others, hoping that they didn't waste too much time.

They saw the others by the courtyard and flew faster toward them. But as they landed to the ground and tried to approach them and say something, something in their faces stopped them and made them look ahead.

A figure stood fiercely in front of them, with long hair flowing in front of his amber eyes. His muscular, tanned body reflected the light of the sun. He blinked his magneficent eyes with his thick eyelashes. His dark brown hair as dark as coffee kept coming in front of his face and he brushed it behind his ear as he stared at the Teen Titans.

Starfire stood behind Robin and when she saw Karras standing there, her heart started pounding with fear. Karras looked around them as if searching, and then he found Starfire and held his gaze at her, making her back tight and heat rise to her neck.

He crossed his arms against his chest, his eyes never leaving from hers. But when he spoke, he spoke to everyone. "So...playing hooky I see?"

I'm not done just yet. There's more action to come and if I don't go to sleep yet, I can edit this part and add the action or if its too long (because let's fact it, I write too much lol, make it into another part of the chapter) anyway, I hope you like it. And thanks for all compliments


	11. Chapter 7: Sibling Growth Part3

**Chapter 7: Sibling Growth Part3**

_A figure stood fiercely in front of them, with long hair flowing in front of his amber eyes. His muscular, tanned body reflected the light of the sun. He blinked his magnificent eyes with his thick eyelashes. His dark brown hair as dark as coffee kept coming in front of his face and he brushed it behind his ear as he stared at the Teen Titans._

Starfire stood behind Robin and when she saw Karras standing there, her heart started pounding with fear. Karras looked around them as if searching, and then he found Starfire and held his gaze at her, making her back tight and heat rise to her neck.

He crossed his arms against his chest, his eyes never leaving from hers. But when he spoke, he spoke to everyone. "So...playing hooky I see?"

They stood frozen, thoughts scrambling inside their minds on what would be the penalty for sneaking out. On Earth, if they were regular teenagers, their parents would have grounded them or if they were thieves, be handed in to the police. Was it the same here on Tamaran? Worse?

Karras looked over them with a displeasing and disgusted look in his amber-green eyes. Strands of his hair fell to his eyes as he turned his head to look at Starfire, who stood frozen and pale with guilt. Robin saw this and moved her behind him, squinting his eyes at Karras.

Karras didn't flinch and just tapped his foot against the ground, his anger conducted static electricity in the air. He looked fierce and angry. Both Starfire and Redfire were trembling with fear of what he might do. The others noticed their turmoil, but didn't understand.

"You know what could have happened if your father were to find out about this?" Karras' voice roared and sent some of the birds who were resting in the trees off to the sky, disturbed.

Starfire looked at him, afraid. "Karras"  
"You should be ashamed! Do you really want to dishonor your family even more?"  
"Dishonor?" Starfire's eyes widened in shock.

Robin looked at Karras. "Hey! She didn't do anything wrong."  
"Yeah man, what's your problem!" Beast Boy shouted, along with Cyborg and Raven who stared at him coldly.

Karras' eyes glowed in gold, frustrated with them all. "If you want yourselves to be sent to the cell, go right ahead. If not, I suggest you hold your tongue!"

"You can't tell us what to do." Robin said, his eyes squinting with the anger he's trying to retain inside of him, but Karras made his patience grow thin. Starfire pulled him back to restrain him, sensing his anger and urge to attack.

"In case you haven't noticed, Bird Boy," Karras started coldly and deep, "You are not from this planet. Things are different here than from your pathetic little planet. Here, my judgment stands more than yours. I'm going to be future king here and since apparently you all are staying here on _my_ planet, you will listen and follow my every command."

Redfire straightened himself out to be fearless. He looked up at Karras, who glared at Robin hard. He scoffed at him, annoyed by his hotshot attitude toward his upcoming leadership and also his rude behavior toward welcomed guests.

"We're just having some time together, Karras." Redfire replied loudly, making heads turn. Starfire was surprised that Redfire didn't say 'Your Highness' or 'Your Grace' like they were supposed to. Redfire looked at him as if he was just someone in the way; low like a peasant and a cruel housekeeper.

Redfire crossed his arms against his chest and stood firmly as Karras turned his golden eyes toward him. "Is that wrong for friends to spend time together on a day like this?" Redfire leaned his body back, loving the look of Karras' eyes, shocked and a little nervous. His pearly white teeth grinded against each other like nails on a chalkboard, portraying his anger. He opened his mouth as if trying to say something.

But Redfire spoke first, "Or you're just too jealous that you don't get enough attention, pretty boy?" Beast Boy snapped his fingers and the others widened in their eyes by his statement that stayed in the air with a sense of foreboding.

Karras approached Redfire with fuming eyes. He bit his lip and tightened his knuckles, like he wanted to use his fist to punch out his jaw. Karras raised his arm up, his face flushing in red like fire.

Starfire pushed Robin aside and grabbed Karras' arm before he threw a punch at her younger brother. They struggled for a moment, their muscles tight in protest. Although he was a Tamaranean and looked very masculine, Starfire seemed a lot stronger than him as she forced his arm to move and fell back to his side.

"Please. Let us not start a quarrel." She said motherly. She looked at Karras with a friendly, calm stare from her shining emerald eyes. She still had her hand on his wrist to strangle him. "Ali Karras. Gol'f ga bork'la vandoom. Ni'shaka kor bar."

The other Titans turned their head toward Redfire, expecting him to translate. He sighed heavily. "She says that she apologizes for not inviting him to come along." He rolled his eyes.

"Same ol' Starfire."  
"She can never be mean to anyone." Cyborg added.

Robin looked at Starfire, understanding her motive. She was just saying that so Karras wouldn't have to punish them.

Karras looked at Starfire and smiled at her. His free hand came and caressed her cheek tenderly, making her face flushed. He smiled at her still, loving the tension she was building inside and her nervousness. Her heart began to race as his fingers curled around strands of her hair and placed them over her eyes.

They looked at each other for a long time and dead silence lingered around them. The others were tensed, unsure of what to expect. Robin kept trying to go over to Karras and hit him in the face, but Raven pulled him back to strangle him. Redfire switched glances from Starfire to Karras. When he looked at Karras, he caught him staring and made a cruel smile across his face as if he had won. Redfire growled under his breath when Karras looked at Starfire and touched her arm.

Karras came close to her face, his breath tickling her skin and his scent filling her nose with a calming feeling throughout her body. His lips came close to her ear, caressing her earlobe as he spoke to her softly, "Apology accepted, Princess."

Starfire blushed again as he moved away from her face. He was acting as if what she had said to him the last time they've met meant nothing to him or as if it never happened. And she was feeling this way. Could he have that much power over her as he had mentioned?

Karras looked at Starfire, admiring her beauty even more as she blushed in his presence and also loving the jealous look on Robin's face. He looked up at them as if he didn't notice their looks. "Let's go back to the palace. Your parents would be worried." He said, partly to Starfire and Redfire.

"Yeah," Raven replied, trying to change the mood she felt lingering inside her mind from her friends. "We had enough fun for one day. I'm tired." She said and watched pass Karras without saying one word.

She turned her head slightly, giving him a cold look from her violet eyes. At first, she wanted to use her powers to make him fall, but instead she flipped her hood over her head and continued walking.

She sensed Starfire's emotions as she and Karras barely talked. She was nervous, struggling not to fall under his spell. Although Karras was awfully attractive physically, he was a jerk and a fool. She had half hoped that Robin would crush him to bits, but she didn't want to cause any trouble, especially in this place she is hardly familiar with

As she walked, she wondered about a thought she had caught from Starfire's mind. What had happened to her to make her seem edgy toward her family?

Beast Boy snarled as he transformed into a dog and tailgated Raven, swinging his tail from side to side. He barked at Raven, who glanced at him, understanding whatever he was saying. Redfire and Cyborg walked together from Karras with narrowed eyes and their arms crossed.

Both of them felt like crushing him with their own hands, but like Raven, they felt that they shouldn't try to stir up trouble. Both of them felt brotherly to Starfire and they exchange a few words to each other under their breaths, so the others wouldn't hear.

Robin rubbed her nose as he approached Starfire and grabbed her hand, freeing her from Karras' seductive stare. She shook her head and looked at Robin, who glanced at her as softly and sympathetic as he could. Starfire tried to smile, but she felt that she betrayed Robin somehow with the way she looked at Karras. Before she could say anything, Robin brushed his hand in front of her face, brushing the thought aside.

Karras looked after them and then glanced over the sky as the wind started to howl in his ears and lean his body to the side. Leaves flickered off from the branches of the trees and were carried by the wind, twirling around like a twister. Clouds were also following the wind's currents, colliding into each other to create larger clouds; thick and gray as if a storm was coming.

He smiled slightly before turning away from nature's call and walked after the others toward the palace, his hair flying in front of his deep eyes as they calculated a plan; rearranging into something diabolical.

The Titans continued on walking through the courtyards that were in front of the Tamaranean palace, when suddenly the wind started building up. The alien birds shivered up their feathers and flew away in a loud cry. Starfire looked up confusingly as thousands of birds flew over their heads, crowding against each other, shoving each other for room to fly away.

"What's wrong with them?" Beast Boy asked as he transformed back into a human boy and as Starfire came by his side. Starfire shield her eyes with her hand from the blazing sun that emerged from a cleft of clouds. She looked over the sky and tried to see the birds. Few loose feathers fell down from the sky and came around her.

"I am not sure." She replied silently.  
"Look!" Someone exclaimed, pointing their finger toward the sky.

The dark clouds beside the sun separated, curling about as if something was going through. Soon, something shiny and as dark as coal floated over the fog of the clouds and reflected the light from the sun, blinding their eyes. The winds became stronger now and more dangerous as whatever was displaying in the skies came closer.

Their hairs and their capes flapped crazily on their backs as the Teen Titans finally noticed that the unfamiliar object was actually a ship. Not just one, but three four as others suddenly appeared from the clouds and fog like magic.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked.  
"Let's check it out." Robin shouted.

Together, they ran quickly to the edge of the cliff. Starfire and the others came by the ledge of the cliff. Beast Boy made an abrupt stop, awfully close to the edge. Few round pebbles of rock chipped off and rolled down the cliff, echoing and echoing with a soft eerie sound. They looked up with horrid eyes.

Green linings were all over the ship, shielded in black as shiny as obsidian. The ship was painted with images and symbols they weren't familiar with. The markings was on top of each cockpit of the ship; the official sign of whatever they came from. The black, big ships came in a straight line. And the wind howled in its presence.

A gasp escaped from Starfire's lips as she finally recognized the symbol that was painted over the cockpit of the ships. Screams pierced her ears and the wailing of prisoners couldn't leave away from her mind. For some reason, her stomach felt empty and there was a strong sting all over her body, burning her with pain. She felt weak and wanted to fall on her knees, an unconscious command she must follow.

But she forced herself to stay standing, but in result her legs shook crazily like Jell-O. A high pinched scream came loud from her ears before she realized that she was actually screaming at that very moment.

The others turned their attention to her, filled with worry and concern. And also with fear. What was it on her face that brought their own pale and frightful. Robin turned to her with his eyes concerned. "Star, what's wrong?"

Starfire stepped back away from the group, her eyes turned black with childish fears coming back to torture. Her face turned dead pale as she placed her hands against her ears, haunted by the voices that screeched inside her mind. "I-It's them..." She whispered softly, her voice shaking.

"Who's 'them?'" Robin asked again as he approached her, grabbing her wrist to try and pry it away from her ears so she could listen to him. But Starfire shook her head as angry tears slid down her cheeks and memories flashed inside her mind.

_"Fight, you worthless girl! Fight!"  
"You will never see your family again!"  
"Silence, slave!"_

"If you try to use your Tamaranean abilities, the collar will kill you!"  
"You Tamaranean twit! Get up and fetch me water now!"

"You worthless, little weakling, fight now!"  
A young scream was heard after a sound a whip thrashing crossed the air.

Their voices wouldn't stop screaming in her. She shut her eyes tight and opened her mouth wide in a screeching, fearful voice, "It's them!"

"Here they come!" Cyborg pointed his finger as his right arm transformed into his sonic cannon. Starfire gasped as she looked up, her hair blowing with the wind.

The ships dove down, aiming for their target. The sun reflected its mirrors as they sped toward the Teen Titans. Robin took out his bird-a-rang, Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex as Raven glowed with her black magic. Starfire was about to power up her starbolts when the ships whooshed over their heads in less than a second. All turned their heads when a sudden thought crossed Starfire's mind and made her eyes white.

"RYAND'R!"

Her little brother looked up in response to her call only to find four strange ships coming toward him, with their guns out and ready to fire. His aqua eyes froze in fright and he dropped a piece of fruit down to the ground. He stood still, consumed by his own fear.

Starfire looked over her little brother and saw over him as the same little girl as she once was, small; helpless; and scared.

Starfire felt her body burn up as her power started growing inside of her, pulsing through her veins and inside her brain; giving her a headache. But she ignored the pain as she narrowed her eyes, concentrating. And with the next second before anyone took action, she opened her eyes, flaring in green and with the emotions building inside of her.

Her fists glowed in the same green color, its dangerous temperature immune to her. She looked up over the ships with fierce eyes, her whole body filled with her chemically enhanced power. She raised her arms, her eyes bubbling and fuming like fire.

"NNNOOO!" She roared as green beams of light shot out from her eyes and from her hands.

The Teen Titans turned toward her, engulfed by her light and then they quickly turned their heads toward the ships as they lowered their altitude to snatch Redfire.

Redfire looked up and saw rays of shooting stars coming at him. He gasped as his eyes reflrected this great light and ducked low to the ground, with his hands over his head.

The starbolts beamed at the tails of the ships, all four of them. Fire exploded on each of the ships, the skies now clouded with smoke and red flames. The air became thick and it was hard to breathe and the wind howled like a wolf in the night. The ships lost control and were swimming around in midair like a cruppled bird with only one wing.

They flew over Redfire, just close enough to touch him, and they crashed a few yards ahead. The earth rumbled from this impact, shaking the trees and buildings surrounding them. Few branches and even trees collasped; with roots stick out and large holes of dirt of where it once laid.

Starfire's eyes returned to normal and she quickly glided to Redfire to his aid.

"Ryand'r!" She shouted as she came up his side and wrapped her arms around him, with tears streaming down her eyes. He looked at her and embraced her. "Star, what's wrong?" He asked with concern. But before she could say anything, the others ran to them.

Beast Boy was about to say something to them when he glanced up and widened his eyes in shock. "Dudes, look!" He shouted and pointed his finger toward the ships. Starfire looked up and followed his gaze.

Smoke sizzled in the air, thickening as more flames consumed the ship and its surroundings. A ring of fire encircled the ships, glowing intensively like the depths of hell and hotter than the ultraviolet rays of the Solar System's sun. Their eyes watered from the thick puffs of smoke as they tried to see beyond the smoke and flames.

Starfire squinted her eyes, holding her brother tightly by the shoulders. Her heart stopped when she saw them.

The monstrous creatures emerged from the inferno and smoke, walking slowly in a single file. Their large, masculine greenish bodies shined like jewels, reflecting the light from the flames that burnt around them. Their teeth shined, stained with blood; they had just finished a fresh meal before coming here. And a fowl, familiar smell hung in the air that made Starfire want to barf.

The same symbols that were displayed on their ships marked their bodies; but in black like tatooes. Some crossed over their eyebrows, their cheeks, and even their bald heads. Tatooes of their homeland ran down their hairy yet slimy arms and their built legs. That same squeamish feeling from those years ago came crawling back to her and stirred inside her stomach and up to her lungs; gagging them for air as they burned against her chest.

Starfire widened her eyes once more, gripping her brother tighter than ever. She opened her mouth, but wasn't sure if she had the will or ability to speak anymore. "It's them..." She whispered, "The Gordainians."

"Who?" Cyborg asked as he held his right arm to be steady and firm and ready to aim at these strange and physically strong monsters.

"Gordainians." Redfire said again, "Big guys with a real big attitude. Their strength alone can crush you and with their guns, burn you into ashes. They're very strong and very dangerous."

Robin took out another bird-a-rang from his utility belt and clipped it to the own he already held in his hand. The two rangs combined into a long and golden sword, with a red helm for his mighty fist to hold. He looked ahead with his masked eyes as the wind started rushing around them once again, clearing the smoke and fire into smaller flames; close to the ground.

"We've handled much bigger guys before." He replied.  
Redfire looked at him with the corner of his eye and let out a small smile of confidence, "I know."

The Gordainians walked slowly and easy toward the Teen Titans, their eyes like jade, almost black. They grinded their teeth against each other, scratching whatever bit of meat they had left in between their teeth. Beast Boy shuttered a little; his fur shivered from an internal cold that ran through his body. Raven slowly levitated her body off the ground, her hands glowing with her magic. She tried to scan their strengths and weaknesses telepathically, but she couldn't get through; like she couldn't get through a brick wall. How strong are they?

Cyborg's right arm hissed, the sonic cannon juicing up with electrical energy; ready to burst at any moment and blast the suckers out of the park. But he stood still, his mechanical eye watching their every move as they come toward them.

Robin held his sword in his hands, gripping the helm tightly, making his knuckles white and the rest of his hand purple with the quick rush of blood coming down his arms. He felt pumped up, ready to fight whatever these things are. And from the quick glimpses at Starfire's face, she was very frightened. Why? He didn't know. But he was determined, more determined than ever before to stop these guys from scaring her anymore.

Starfire pushed Redfire behind her and guarded him, his own protector. Her fists glowed in lime green, making the features of her tanned face soften and her eyes like fire. Her body shook and although her hands were warm, she felt cold inside. Her face was mixed with many emotions; mostly fear and anger. She felt scared for her little brother, wondering quickly why would they try to capture him; and also angry because of all of the things they had done to her in the past. And from she recognized by the markings on their forehead, these were the leaders of the Gordianians.

Karras stood beside the Titans, positioning himself to get ready. He looked over Starfire, seeing the tension and also other emotions that were expressed on her face. He sensed her true thoughts and caught what she was thinking, thinking of thoughts about a past he already knew and a future she didn't know what will come. He turned his attention back to the Gordianians as they came finally into view.

The creatures raised their arms, holding on to their guns. Their teeth slowly parted, revealing steam and saliva in between their teeth and on their gum. Their eyes grew small as a battle cry escaped from their lips. The battle has begun.

"Titans, GO!"

Subconsciously, Starfire's eyes glowed and she stormed out before any of the other Titans were able to counter against these creatures. She tightened her fists and flew toward them with hatred in her eyes. Blood boiled inside of her, heating her body up with a determination she never had before. She felt stronger, powerful than ever before. She growled lowly as her eyes glimmered in red, instead of her innocent green eyes.

The Gordianian ran toward her, shooting their laser guns at her. Their beams kept missing her as she glided around them, her body blowing like the wind. When she was in range, her eyes glowed brightly in red with hate. She let out a scream and shot out lasers from her eyes. One Gordianian tumbled to the ground, his chest steaming with extreme heat. The others looked at Starfire, as if they were seeing a part of her that have never existed.

Starfire ignored their stares and instead used it to her advantage. She charged at them and punched them hard, crushing her knuckles with pain; but she embraced the pain as the Gordianian flew off their backs, dropping their guns by their sides. Starfire floated over them and started throwing starbolts at them like a machine gun. They didn't even have time to stand from all of the bolts shooting at them.

The Teen Titans saw this as they ran to Starfire's aid. Robin looked at Starfire as she flew down and smashed the Gordianian down to the ground with her fists and kicking them so hard that their graves were already made out for them; like this was their last battle.

The Gordianian leader of the group groaned and looked up, seeing his gun just a few feet away. He groaned again as he reached out his arm, which was covered in blue blood. He grabbed firmly and held it against his cheek, aiming at Starfire. He shot it. Starfire glanced aside and her eyes returned to normal as the blast came at her, sending her flying across the plateau.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed out. Starfire crashed into a tree, breaking the bark in half. The branches came tumbling on top of her fragile body. Her eyes closed as she fell into unconsciousness. Redfire looked over the creatures as they got on their feet. His heart raced with anger as they slowly glowed in orange. He looked around until he found what he was looking for.

He ran to a large boulder next to a tall tree and kneeled down by it. He could the others attacking, with Beast Boy's cawing as he transformed into a dinosaur. He could also hear the blasts from Cyborg's sonic cannon and from Robin's small bombs. Raven's chanting filled the air with her native language and the air was thick with her magic and smoke as it soared over their heads.

Redfire shook his head and concentrated on the task ahead. The thought of Starfire crossed his mind and it gave him strength. He groaned loudly, his muscles stretching as the boulder slowly raised off the ground, carried in his arms. Small pebbles and dirt rolled down his legs as he carried the boulder over his shoulders like the Mighty Hercules.

Beast Boy turned his head as Redfire came, screaming at the top of his lungs. He looked overhead, with his eyes fierce in light and he threw the boulder toward the Gordianians. "Whoa..." Cyborg gasped quietly as the boulder flew over their heads, blocking the sun's glare for a quick moment.

The Gordianians looked up with caution as the boulder came at them. One of them stood in front of its path and before it even touched its face, he grabbed it by his hands like a baseball. Everyone widened their eyes in shock.

"That isn't going to work now, is it?" Raven replied.

"Keep fighting. These creatures are vicious." Karras said lowly, his eyes looking out for them as they stood up and came charging at them. He ran toward him before Robin did his command. As he ran, he lift himself off the ground and punched one of them hard in the face. But the Gordianian recovered and grabbed Karras and tossed him aside like trash. He screamed as he was thrown of the cliff.

"GO!" Robin shouted again as he took his sword in his hands, his tongue rolling within his scream. He took a short step and jumped about seven or eight feet into the air, his cape flapping behind him. He swung his sword at one of them, but he dodge and tried to hit Robin. He moved his body back and blackflipped out of the way. He held his sword of the side, and with his quick reflexes, he took out his bird-a-rangs and threw them at him.

The Gordianian dodged them again and began shooting at him. Robin flipped his body around, the bullets close to his cheek, barely missing him. He got on his feet and charged again, knocking the creature against his chest and to the ground. Robin flipped his sword between his fingers and when he got the chance, he pierced the sword to the monster.

But to his surprise, no blood came from his chest. It was as solid as stone. His sword was bent like a spoon and he widened his eyes in shock. The Gordianian looked at him with an evil smile. Before Robin could react, the Gordianian grabbed him by his hair, deep enough to his scalp.

Robin groaned as the creature moved his face so it was close enough to his flaring nose. The Gordianian smiled with his blood stained teeth. "Pathetic human." He said and tossed Robin to the other side. Robin yelled out at the top of his lungs as he crashed againt a wall, his spine cracking(but not broken). Pain rushed throughout his body and his vision became blurry. His head rolled around before falling out of conscious.

"Robin!" Raven cried out. She glanced at the others as they came charging at them, shooting their laser gun, but missing them. She glared at them hard as she relaxed her mind and concentrated on her powers. She still floated in midair, her cape flowing around her thin, pale body. She closed her eyes, meditating her mind.

When she opened them, they were glowing bright in black and white. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

The ground shook beneath them, crumbling rock and grass down to the depths of the earth. Everyone tried to stay standing, but Cyborg and Redfire fell down to the ground as large pieces of rock raised up from the ground, glowing in black. Raven looked ahead as the Gordianian continued to shoot, showing no fear.

Raven smiled. She was the definition of fear.

She threw the rocks at them. Two of them fell back, but the other one came and aimed at Raven, catching her off guard as she used her magic to create a lightning storm, shocking them with its bolts.

The Gordianian shot at Raven. Its glow reflected in her eyes as they returned to their violet color. She screamed as electricity rushed through her, burning her skin, riping her sleeves.

She rolled her eyes back and fell down to the ground, hidden under the tall grass.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out when he saw her fall. He looked over the Gordianians, his teeth grinded against each other as a low growl escaped from his lips. His green eyes dilated as his DNA allowed him once again to transform, into a lion. He swung his tail and let out a roar from his mighty jaws; sharp teeth shining under the skin.

He charged at them with no mercy. He jumped on top of one of them and started scratching him with his claws, blood spilling on his fury arms and legs. The Gordianian groaned with pain, but he looked at Beast Boy as if he poised not much of a threat. He grabbed Beast Boy by his maze and pressed him against the ground.

Beast Boy's eyes dilated again and he transformed into a small fly, escaping from his grasp. The Gordianian tried to shoot him, but the fly was too small for a good aim.

Beast Boy transformed again into a small green monkey and clasped around his face, screeching loudly. The Gordianian continued shooting anyway, exploding branches and holes through walls. The Gordianian grabbed Beast Boy's back and threw him out of his face. Beast Boy floated in midair with outstretched arms as he transformed into a gorilla.

But before he got a chance to attack, the monster shot him with a transquilizer, shocking him until his eyes were white and his body couldn't take it anymore. Beast Boy transformed back into a human boy and rolled over when he fell to the ground. Beast Boy moaned softly, his eyes unclear as the Gordianian came over him.

The Gordianian was about to shoot him when suddenly a flash of blue came to his chest and threw him off. The Gordianian crashed into a tree, breaking it apart. But he got up quickly and glanced up as he saw two remaining men standing. Cyborg's right arm steamed with smoke as he moved it aside and glared at the aliens with a sinister smile.

"Boo-yah."

The Gordianian growled, now really angry as he stood up. The other three came by his side to join him. They reloaded their guns and glared at Cyborg and Redfire with evil eyes. But they weren't afraid.

"Ready, little man?" Cyborg asked without looking at Redfire.  
"Yeah. Let's do it."

Cyborg got his arm ready as Redfire tightened his fists, his blood pulsing through his veins. The sun came back from the thick fog of smoke and clouds, radiating him with its warmth and regenerating him with power. He had always dreamt of fighting with the Teen Titans. And besides, he had to do something to save them and Starfire, whatever these guys are up to.

Cyborg and Redfire let out a battle cry as they both lifted themselves off the ground and came charging toward the Gordianians. The Gordianians started shooting at them with their guns, but the young boys were quick and dodged each of them. Cyborg roared as he used his own weapon against them.

Two of them fell back, but the remain came charging at them. Redfire's eyes glowed in orange as he tightened his fists firmly and threw a punch at them as hard as he could. Heads turned and a few teeth scattered on the ground. They looked around as Cyborg and Redfire floated back with victorious smiles.

Blood prickled down their noses and their chests from Cyborg's blasts, but they still were standing. They reloaded their guns and came charging at them again; with Cyborg and Redfire doing the same. But the Gordianians were ready.

As Cyborg used his sonic cannon, the Gordianians jumped high into the air and collided against the two before they react. They pinned the remaining two to the ground and started hitting them with their fists and their guns. Cyborg tried to stand up, but the other monster came by his side and prevented him from doing so. He felt dizzy as human blood came down his forehead and he closed his eyes in defeat.

"Cyborg, no!" Redfire cried in between each groan and scream. He tried to push the Gordianians away from him. But even with his Tamaranean strength and the sun by his side, he was no match for their brutal strength and durability. One Gordianian punched him in the face and left him unconscious.

They stood up slowly, admiring their work. They looked around and saw a mush of red hair in between two long strips of bark and piles of branches. They smiled coldly as they walked over the fallen Tamaranean princess.

Starfire groaned softly as she forced her eyes to open. Black shadows came in front of her, but their faces were unclear for the moment. But when she recognized the black markings on their forehead, she let out a weak gasp.

The Gordianian leader of the group chuckled at her childish cry and grabbed her by the hair. He raised her off from the floor and held her close by his face, his fowl stench came uninvitedly to her nostrils and made her eyes water. The leader looked over Starfire's ear, his long finger tracing over the long scar he remembered very clearly.

"Well, well, well," He started off with a sing-song voice. "Isn't this convenient? Don't you recognize her, men? It's little Starry." The others snickered from behind him, enjoying this moment.

Starfire whimpered as he used his finger to raise her chin so she could meet his gaze. "How much you've grown...how long has it been. Three, four, five years? You look so different and yet the same weakling princess we picked up from this miserable planet all of those years ago."

"W-Why...why are you here?" Starfire spoke softly, although she had tended to sound braver. A chill entered inside of her as he touched her cheek, observing her carefully of whatever change he is seeing in her features.

"We've come for your debt. Since you've run away, we needed someone to be with us. Although..." Starfire sobbed as he caressed her skin, making her form tears in her eyes. "We've missed you, Starry."

"Don't you ever call me that." She said harshly.  
"Why not, Koriand'r? Princess Kori? Does it bring back memories?"  
"You...ruined my chance to be with my family...after all of these years, I never wanted to see you again."  
"But I'm here, Princess." The Gordianian leader smiled, "But unfortunately, not for you."

Starfire looked at him as her heart started pounding hard against her chest and her body tightened with this tension that couldn't go away. The Gordianian looked at her as if he sensed her thoughts and physical responses. He leaned close to her face, his scent strong, making her vulnerable with the horrible.

"We've come for your spouse." He whispered softly.

Starfire gasped as her eyes drifted to her little brother, helpless and not awake. His thick red hair flowed around his innocent face as the wind curled around this area, blowing through the trees and whistling in her ears.

She shut her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks.

_"Get out of the way!"  
"Mommy!"  
"You're not going anywhere but with us! Because you will never see your family again!"  
"No!"  
"Mommy! Daddy! No! Mommy! Komady!"_

"Fight you worthless little girl! Fight!"  
"No please! Stop!"  
"We will never stop! Work! Fight!"  
"Let me go! Let me go home!"  
"Shut up!"

A childish scream filled her ears, followed by a whip and another cry. Behind her mind, she could hear laughter. Laughter that had haunted her in her dreams and ever since she had came back to Tamaran.

"No..."  
"These Earthling friends of yours could be quite useful in the digs, don't you think?"  
"You can't!"

"Oh...we will, Starry. We will make sure that they will suffer...much more than you have. So you would have to endure the failure in saving your friends and your little brother. We'll take good care of him, Starry. We promise."

"NO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE!"

After her final scream, a battle cry echoed in the air. They turned around and their eyes widened as a figure came flying by and used his body to pushed the Gordianians aside with a mighty crash. The Gordianian lost his hold of Starfire and she fell on her knees. Flashes of gold crossed her eyes and the Gordianian fell on their backs yards away from her.

She glanced up to find the most compelling amber eyes she had ever seen. The sun alone couldn't match its greatness.

"Karras..." She said softly as he came by her side and helped her stand.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his hands caressing her cheeks to lick off the dirt and dry blood. Starfire nodded in reply and stared at him with gratitude. "Thank you."

He smiled kindly at her as he helped her move off of the debris. "Come on, let's get back to the palace." He said, his voice comfortly and making her mind calm and heart soothing. But then a thought crossed her mind and she gasped loudly.

She turned her head with white eyes as she saw the Gordianians running toward her little brother, strongly attending to capture him and make him one of their war-slaves; like they had made her when she was made as a sacrifice.

"NO!" She cried out, trying to go to his brother's aid, but Karras tugged at her arm, trying to pull her to the other direction. "It's too late! We have to leave before they come back!"

"NO!" Starfire continued crying out, sparkling white tears came from her green eyes as she struggled against Karras' arms to save her little brother.

They were getting closer and closer to reach him, there was no way she could make it.

Screams filled her mind with horrific images and she could feel her back burning and stinging with whips. She heard her own cries, begging for mercy, but it was simply ignored and the torture continued on without a care in the world. She looked over the Gordianians, their greenish bodies; strong and unbreakable. They couldn't be stopped. They were too great.

But as she thought of them, more and more unpleasant thoughts came into mind; consuming her conscious mind with only thoughts of her childhood and the life she had gone through. The more their faces were put in front of her mind's eyes, the more hate she felt for them. How much they've made her suffer, how much they've taunted her, how much they laughed and killed, all she had seen and repressed from her memories for so many years.

But not anymore.

Her eyes once glittering in green and beauty, flashed in red with hate and the internal flames of hell. A low growl escaped from her throat as she felt a strange power coming over her. The sun rays came from the other side, beaming her with its light and heat. With that only, it conquerred what she had wanted to do for nine years.

With a force that Karras couldn't control, Starfire was released from his grasp and started flying toward them, her trail leaving a milky color of red and orange. Her hair flapped against her round face as the wind howled in her ears and tried to slow her down. But not even nature could stop her.

Before they laid one finger on Redfire's hair, they heard a scream. They turned their heads and that was the last they remembered before Starfire grabbed them all in her arms and held them as she flew away from the Teen Titans to the ledge of the cliff. The sun bathed over her, refilling this power growing inside of her.

The green creatures widened their eyes with real fear as Starfire pinned them to the ground and started giving them the beating they've deserved. She punched them by their jaws, kicking them by their chests, zapping them with her starbolts which glowed in red surprisingly. Starfire had a strange look on her face, as if killing them brought her pleasure and she laughed at them pitiless like a certain person she once knew.

Blue blood spilled on her face and arms, pooling beneath their bodies as they took their last breath.

The Titans slowly awakened and glanced up lightly as they noticed their friend, but at same time a totally different person killing the Gordianian with the happiness of their displeasure and defeat.

Robin groaned and rubbed his head. He looked up and his eyes were mixed with confusion and shock. "Starfire?"

Starfire used her eye lasers to destroy them for good, splashing blood all over her body. But she savored it and breathed in the horribly wonderful smell of their blood. But when she looked down at her prey and kill, something crossed in her eyes.

Starfire suddenly couldn't pull air into her lungs. They felt like they were stabbed against her ribs, killing her slowly. She wheezed to breathe as her face grew pale and instead of being comforted by the sun's warmth, it gave her a cold rush that went deep inside of her. Her red, devilish eyes now returned to her emerald shine. Sweat beated down her forehead and cheeks when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned sharply and was forced to look into the scared, concerned eyes of everyone. Redfire moved away from Starfire, as if something on her face scared him and didn't want to embrace her. Beast Boy hid behind Raven, unsure when to move or where to look. Robin couldn't express anything and neither can Cyborg.

She looked over Cyborg's robotic eye and her eyes widened at the reflection she saw through it. She saw a pale, dark haired person looking straight at her. It wasn't her reflection, but a maniac, an obsessed being with no control. She looked like Blackfire.

"Star...?"

Starfire looked at Robin's concerned and sad eyes as he approached her. Tears blurred her vision as her legs trembled with this chill she felt. She shook her head and moved away from him before he was able to touch her, to even comfort her in any way he had done before.

"Star?"

"No..." She whispered and before anyone said anything, she flew off to the palace, although her body continued to feel cold and gradually weak. Starfire panted heavily, wanting nothing more than to go inside as if this never happened. But she haven't gone far from the others before her ears felt clogged and she couldn't see. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed out when he saw her fall.

They ran to her side and Robin held her in his arms. He brushed some strands of her hair away from her face, praying silently that she was alive.

He looked over Redfire. "What happened? Who were those people?" He asked, voices coming out from his lips more than what he really thought in his mind.

Redfire looked at him sadly as he shook his head. "You really don't know her." He said.

Over their heads, the wind was silent and no birds were chirping or flying high in the sky. The sun was setting in the west at last, making the sky bright in red, dark red. A terrible sign, Redfire thought as he looked up. Blood had been split upon this evening.

hope you liked it. any of you who have read my first fic "the anger within" will understand why starfire's eyes were glowing and stuff. I hope you liked it and will expect to see more


	12. Chapter 8: Untold Secrets

**Chapter 8: Untold Secrets**

_Doors slowly opened and light traveled through the darken room, scaring off the shadows and letting them run to whence they came. Dark figures stood in front of the door, all in a line, blocking the light from the halls. They slowly emerged into the room as one, revealing their faces from the dark._

Robin stepped forward, carrying the young Tamaranean girl in his arms. Her hair fell in front of her face and her arm fell, hanging by her side. Her eyes were closed in sleep, her lips slightly opened as sounds escaped from her lips of moaning. Robin held her tightly against his chest as he approached her bed and gently placed her there.

He kneeled beside her bed as the others came from behind him. Crawling his trembling hands down, he twisted the tips of his black cape, his eyes trying to avoid looking at Starfire; bloodstained and cursed for some reason.

But he couldn't help it. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He felt pressure by the corner of his eye, wishing him to look forward again and rest his eyes from the pain. But he couldn't. His physical pain: his back aching, his knuckles cramping, his face bruised and burning, his eyes weak and tied. They were nothing compared to what he felt inside his heart.

Instead of burning with desire, his heart froze in solid ice of despair and misery.

Lyand'r came from him, brushing a gentle hand over his shoulder as she approached her youngest daughter. She sat by her daughter, her face pale with grief, hidden by the strands of her thick black hair. Her violet eyes looked upon her daughter as she reached out her hand and caressed Starfire's cheeks.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. Raven stood by her side, carrying white bandages in her hands. Lyand'r tried to smile to show her gratitude, but it seemed that no one can smile at this hour.

She took the bandages in her hands and wrapped them around Starfire's eyes before Robin could see. But in a way, he prayed to never see why lies upon her eyes ever again.

Then the yelling came, voices mumbled in his ears of blame, fault of what had occurred. Redfire tried to explain to his raging father of what happened, but he wouldn't listen. Robin looked at Starfire quietly as they screamed. Suddenly, strong arms grabbed him and made him face the fierce, angry eyes of King Myand'r. He kept yelling at Robin with insults and blaming him for what had happened to Starfire; as if she was already dead.

He was about to hit him when Lyand'r came by his side and grabbed his wrist. She forced his arm back, cursing him in their native tongue. Everyone was amused by the spread of emotions and ring of words Lyand'r spoke, the seemingly calm person in the room. She looked like Starfire as she made a few faces and hand gestures, but she also portrayed language that strongly reminded them of Blackfire.

Lyand'r broke Robin from his grasp and settled him aside. Robin looked at her, ready to shed tears from his eyes. She smiled at him lightly, with that same face he had seen so many times before. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and spoke words of reassurance, but he didn't really hear. He kept thinking about the girl who was sleeping.

Raven approached the King and bowed her head to him in respect. Her violet eyes looked at him again, calm and cool as always. She said something to him and he looked at her with a strange, yet confused face.

To explain, Raven walked up to Starfire and kneeled beside her. She reached out her hands and her lips curled into words and noises popped and rolled from her throat and tongue. A light blue glow encircled around her hands. She pressed her hands gently against Starfire and she began to glow with that same light.

Everyone, meaning Lyand'r; Myand'r; Redfire; and even Karras stared in awe as Raven used her powers to heal Starfire's wounds. The blood marks that were dry on her skin and hard to clean suddenly vanished from her smooth, tanned body. Some color came back to her cheeks. Her body still trembled, but she seemed a lot healthier than before.

Raven opened her eyes from her trance and stood up, her arms hidden inside her long blue cloak. Lyand'r approached Raven and wrapped her arms around her in thanks and appreciation. Redfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy nodded; pleased. Karras just looked away. His eyes looked over the balcony as if deep in thought.

Robin caught a look from Raven's eyes and they were sincere, even tender. She smiled at him a little and he knew that she had saved Starfire from whatever else she was about to go through. Myand'r cleared his throat and with his voice booming around them, he demanded for everyone to leave Starfire to her rest.

Raven came by Robin's side and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the door. But he kept looking back at the sleeping Tamaranean girl, not wanting to leave her side. But Raven whispered something in his ear of words of encouragement and also understanding. Her parents were in pain as well and Starfire needed time to be alone once she's awake.

But Robin knew deep down he wasn't going to wait that long.

The days had gone by very slowly, as if time had just stopped. The birds were still chirping and you can still hear the wind and see its work as it flows through the trees. It flickered through branches and took away leaves in its arms. The sun was blazing in a fiery glow of orange and yellow, accumulating fire in its orb.

The sky was clear with no clouds for the moment, but as the wind continued on you can see a few small forms of clouds coming from the South heading toward their direction.

Starfire's room was quiet and lilted nicely with scented candles of a sweet fruit only grown here in Tamaran. Its aura filled in puffs of smoke, filling their nostrils with its sweet stench.

She slept silently on her bed, wrapped tightly in her blankets as her body uncontrollably shivered every few minutes a day. Her face was pale green, wet with sweat and some tears she must have cried because of dreams or even nightmares. Her long beautiful hair was uncombed and unclean, and it laid flat against her face. She gripped her blanket tightly, her teeth shattering from the cold that was skin deep.

Sitting beside her on his knees was none other than Robin himself, alone with her in the room. His jet black hair reflected the light from the sun that came into the room from the opened balcony; the curtains flowed up and down with the wind as it rushed inside of the room, bringing in leaves and flower petals from the gardens.

Robin's masked eyes looked at Starfire sadly as she slept, wishing for her to be awake and smiling at him again. But lately, it seemed harder for her to ever smile, especially with the many things she is going through. Whatever had happened to Starfire outside the palace with the Gordainians was really personal to Starfire and it revealed them a side of her they had never seen before.

What could they have done to her to make Starfire so traumatize? What had Starfire ever done to dishonor her family? Why did Redfire say those words to him, 'You really don't know her?' It didn't make any sense to him. Starfire would tell him anything. And besides, she couldn't keep a secret if she wanted to. Like the fact that she was actually a princess.

But still, something more than that title was something she's hiding from him. But what? What could Starfire be hiding from him that made her so afraid not to tell him?

Robin looked up as Starfire's blankets fell down to her waist when she uncurled her body from a ball into an upright position. He reached out his hands to fix the blankets for her so she could stay warm. Raven had precisely told him to keep Starfire warm and feed her the medicine her parents had provided for her.

When they had returned Starfire to the palace, her body was shaking so quickly, like a little black cat frightened of any contact. Her skin was paler than now, her eyes bloodshot; her pupils big and deep within her unconscious mind. But what scared him the most was the red rash that formed around her beautiful eyes and her fists; the two places she'd use for battle. They had covered them with bandages and it pained him not to look into her eyes to know if she was alright.

But now, her eyes were smooth, her skin partly back to their deep orange tan. The bandages were off from her hands and eyes, revealing the girl he had always known; or at least what she allowed him to know. He remembered when he felt little upset about her true identity, Starfire came by later to apologize to him.

He remembered her words exactly as if he was replaying them on tape.

_"Robin, I don't want you to think that I don't trust you with my secrets. I do. You have no idea how much your trust means to me. I mean...you tell me all sorts of secrets and things that I don't understand. But I want you to be able to understand this, because you understand more than anyone I know. I didn't tell you because I wanted to be able to experience things without any difficulty on your behavior. If the Teen Titans had known that I was a princess, you would have treated me differently, accepted me immediately._

"But I didn't want that. I wanted your full trust. And now I have received italthough I was going to tell you lateryou know and can understand why I didn't say. There are a lot of things you may not know about me, Robin, but I will tell you. Because...I trust you and I care for you so deeply that it can never be gone or taken away from me."

She trusted him and still does. Maybe what she didn't say she would explain to him later.

But as he raised the blanket up to her chest, something caught his eyes which made them grow wide in shock. Starfire was wearing a white nightgown. Her blood-filled uniform and armor was taken off after the battle, so she could breathe better and also wouldn't stink up the palace with the smell of Gordanian blood.

But the point was that the dress was sleeveless except with straps and low cut. Over her chest, where normally would be covered with her neckshield was a long reddish scar, barely visible, but still there. The developed skin rose over her chest just little as he traced a finger over it. It was an old scar, but where did it come from?

The thought of Starfire being hurt crushed his heart and made him worry about her even more. He shifted his eyes and noticed yet another scar on her arm, where it would be covered by her armguard. He touched her arm lightly, his fingers trembling as his body felt cold. He shook his head as he quickly covered the sight with the blanket and reached to brush some strands of her hair aside.

But again, he noticed something. As he carefully lifted some of her hair, he noticed a long, more brutal scar over her right ear; as if it was still healing. He touched the scar over her skull, questions poisoning his mind. He brushed his fingers through her hair, wishing to cry for this innocent girl.

He didn't know her, just like Redfire said. But he needed to know. What had happened to Starfire before she came to Earth?

As Robin brushed his hand through her hair, Starfire slowly opened her emerald eyes. She looked up to see Robin over her and she let a terrified scream. Robin's body shot up when suddenly Starfire's eyes bubbled in green and she zapped him away from her. Robin fell back and off of her bed to the ground.

Robin groaned as he stood up. He looked at Starfire, who stared at him with a frightened face. She held her blanket around her body tightly like a little child, her body floating a few inches above her bed. She lilted her fists in green, ready to attack again.

Robin waved his hands in front of her before she was able to blast him again with her stinging starbolts. "Star, it's me!"

Starfire's eyes dimmed to their normal emerald color. She looked down at Robin and bit her lip as if she was ashamed of herself. She looked away from him as she slowly came down and landed on top of her bed. She placed the covers over her head and hid herself under it, already heating up with sweat.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Robin." She mumbled inside.

Robin climbed onto the bed again. "Why? I would have done something too if someone woke me up." He replied with a small smile as he tried to take the covers off of her, but she pushed him away, shaking her body from left to right in a whining gesture.

"No...I mean I'm sorry."  
"For what?"

Starfire didn't answer. She shook her head. Robin could hear her soft sobs and her nose sniffling as she tried to wipe her tears away. He approached her again and reached out his hands carefully, hoping that she won't jerk him away again. When she didn't, Robin grabbed the blanket and slowly lifted it off of her.

Some of her hair came in front of her face, messy and unclean. She had her arms wrapped around herself, her hands rubbing against her arms to keep herself warm from whatever cold chill she was feel. Crystalline tears clouded her eyes and her lips were chapped. She licked her lips with her tongue to keep them moist.

Starfire looked up with tiresome eyes, still crisp with tears. The two thick strands of her crimson hair came in front of her eyes as she squirmed her lips together, like she was about to cry out again.

Robin was about to say something when she literally fell into his arms. She rested on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, her trembling hands desperately climbing up his back. Robin sat frozen as he felt tears coming down on his back. He could hear her sobs and felt her body pressing even tighter against his it made him harder to pull oxygen into his lungs.

He looked at her, his eyebrow raised in confusion. But he put his arms around him in return and patted the back of her head, rubbing her against him. The wind whistled in his ear as Starfire continued crying.

"I'm so sorry, Robin..."

Robin slid his arms down, forcing her off of him. She tumbled back like an useless rag doll, but he caught her by the arms before she fell. He looked at her sternly.

"Starfire, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Starfire avoided his gaze, looking down with her eyes closed. This only frustrated Robin even more and before he knew what he was doing, he burst out. "Answer me!"

He shook her abruptly, frightening her. She looked at him, tears coming back into her eyes. He looked at her hard through his black mask. His hands almost crushed her arms like twigs. She winced with pain and whenever she tried to look away, Robin shook her again so her eyes would look into his; or at least his mask.

"Crying isn't going to get us anywhere, Star." He said forcefully. Starfire held onto her breath, looking at Robin alone. She tried to cough, but it was hard when it escaped her throat. Her heart began to race, afraid that Robin might hurt her. She didn't know why she thought of that, but her mind scanned through many memories. She had always been hurt by someone.

"You have to be brave." His grip of her arms loosened as his face changed into a calmer one. Instead of feeling nails piercing into her skin, Robin's fingers rubbed her arms gently, trying to keep her warm as goosebumps rose on her skin. She looked at him and noticed the change in his mysterious face. Robin gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Tell me...what's wrong?"

Starfire gulped, her nerves aching to attack Robin and run away from this place. She felt disgusted, upset, depressed, angry with herself. She couldn't help but remember the shocked look on their faces that day, staring at her as if they were afraid of her. Of her. Starfire, the one person they would least expect to do such a thing as to kill someone.

"Kill..."  
"What did you say?"

Starfire gasped. She had thought about it aloud. Now Robin would believe that she had the urge to kill someone. But he just looked at her with real care and with real concern for her. She blinked the upcoming tears away, trying to be brave just like Robin had told her.

"I-I'm..."  
"Yes?"  
"I-I-I'm a murderer...a monster..."

"What?" Robin arched an eyebrow. He slid his hands down and grabbed both of her hands into his, rubbing her palm. "That's not true, Starfire. You're not a murderer. Nor are you a monster. That's the last thing you are."

"B-But Robin. I am. I killed someone, Robin. And I enjoyed it."  
"I'm sure there's an explanation as to why, Star. You don't do things for no reason."

"Perhaps, but..." Starfire sobbed again and shut her eyes tight, trying to fight her emotional side out and try to speak to Robin clearly, but air bubbles clogged her throat and she felt sick to her stomach. She coughed, something rolled uncomfortably from her throat.

"I killed them, Robin." She jerked her hands away from him and looked at them, imagining blood in her hands or guts from the fowl stench of their bodies, steaming on her skin. "I can still feel them, remember everything..." Her chest moved in and out deeply within each breath she took. Robin stared at her as she observed herself.

She curled her fingers to her palm. "Something inside of me awakened at that moment, something that I've tried so hard to hide. But it came anyway. And I felt..."

"What?"  
"That I had accomplished something that I've been dreaming about since I was a little girl. Something that I have always been afraid of doing whether because I wasn't strong enough or if I won't succeed. Accomplishing this task though, I felt like...her."  
"Who?"

Starfire looked at Robin. "I haven't been telling you the truth, Robin." She said, aiming the conversation into a different subject. "What do you mean? You haven't lied to me, Starfire. You never lie." She nodded at first, but then she moved her head and shook her head in disagreement. "No, I haven't. Not saying anything to you, Robin, about who I am is just as much as a lie."

"No, that's not true."  
"But it is!" Starfire shouted, her eyes gleaming with a lime green glow.

Robin moved back, surprised. When she saw his look, she turned her eyes back to normal and twirled her body around. She wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her face in between her legs. She tried hard not to sob, but when their horrid, ugly faces came into mind, she couldn't help but cry.

Tears formed in her eyes when she felt arms sliding over her shoulders. She flushed a little and heat rose above her neck as Robin came by her side, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her against him like she was his teddy bear and held her in his arms for as long as he could.

Starfire looked over her balcony, her eyes seemed far away as she glanced over the sky. The sun glowed in orange and yellow, round with fire and with light that bubbled her skin with its heat. The sky was clear, milky soft colors of orange and red crossed the skies as the birds chirped; screeching in song as they flew higher and higher into the sky.

The sky fogged up as images of her past flashed from her mind's eyes.

_"Oh Starry...Starry, come out and play little Starry." Snickers from the Gordainians came from the digs._

Little seven year old Starfire was hiding from one of the digs, shovels scraping down to the earth, picking up chunks of rock and dirt off and flipping them over the workers' backs. Like all slaves, they had a tatoo of the Gordainian Empire on their necks, bold in black and for some, it still steamed from the iron plate they used to make them.

Starfire wrapped her arms around her legs, forcing her teeth to stop clanking and forcing herself to stop shaking, fearing that they might hear her pounding heart. Strands of her short red hair fell to her eyes.

When she came here, they immediately cut most of her hair and tried to tatoo her cheek instead of her neck, symbolizing special slaves they would use as war slaves; forced to attack others to the death. But Starfire had fought against them before the plate was able to press against her cheek.

Starfire panted heavily, trying to calm her raging nerves. Her heart pounded hard against her small chest, her blood rushing through her veins with anticipation. Of what, because she was afraid of dying.

Suddenly, a sharp sting crossed her back and she fell on her knees. She looked up and her eyes became white as the Gordainian leaders had found her at last.

"There you are, Starry." One of them said in a very deep, scratchy voice.  
"Yes, we were worried that you would run away."  
"And that wouldn't be very fun."

Starfire gasped out air as she tried to get on her feet and run. But then, one of the Gordainians used their whip and it caught her around the waist.

"NO!" Starfire cried out as they pulled her in. She was forced against someone's chest and hands grabbed her by the arms tightly. She groaned, struggling to break free, but he held her tightly. He laughed in her ear as if he found her struggle and screams amuzing. His breath steamed in her ear.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered in her ear, his words scarring her future.

Starfire looked ahead as her eyes turned hard and started glowing in lime green. She grinded her teeth against each other as she raised her arms and wrapped them around the Gordainian's neck. She gripped him tightly and screamed out as she used her birth-giving strength to flip him over.

The other Gordainians tried to stop her, but she turned her head sharply, her eyes in deep red. She attacked them hard, punching them and kicking them to the ground. When she had the chance, she zoomed into the sky.

The rays of the sun beamed on her, warming her up with its light and strengthening her flying abilities. But as she started up into the clouds, an electrical shock ran through her, thrilling her body with pain. The collar of slavery began to tighen around her neck. And the more she tried to take it off, the tighter it got. It squeezed her air pathway, suffocating her. She wheezed to breathe, but she couldn't.

Her mind felt lightheaded, her body weakened as she crashed down to the ground. Dirt clouds formed around her body and made her eyes water with tears. She looked up weakly as the three Gordainians came in front of her in their foggy black form.

"You're actually useful." One of them said, although his voice was weak in her ears.  
"Yes, Starry. You're going to be here for a long time." The leader said with an evil smile. He took out his whip and smacked it against her back. She screamed loudly, trying to get up, but then the same suffocating feeling came back.

They laughed at her. "Don't even think about it, Tamaranean girl. If you use your Tamaranean powers, you will die." Starfire gasped as she traced a hand over her neck. She looked up, but still tried to fight. She got up and tried to punch him, but another Gordainian grabbed her wrist and pushed her back.

Starfire coughed off the dirt from her mouth. She looked up weakly as they came back, with the whip in their hand. The leader glared at her hard and used to the whip. She screamed as the tail of the whip crossed over her ear hard.

She screamed in pain and held her ear tenderly, blood dripping in between her fingers. She felt dizzy again, dots of color blocked her vision as the Gordainians approached her. She rolled her eyes back and fainted.

Starfire shifted her body away from Robin and climbed off of the bed. He followed her every move as she walked to her dresser. She glanced up and saw her reflection, tired and weak with tears.

Starfire brushed some of her hair over her ear, looking closely at the scar that was still over her ear. She touched it lightly and in her mind, she can still feel its stung and the gushing of blood coming out. She shuttered at the memory and turned back to Robin as he got off of the bed, just staring at her as if waiting.

Starfire looked at Robin, trying his words to be brave.

"Robin...?"  
"Yes, Star?"  
"You're my best friend."  
"And you're mine, too."  
"And that is why...you must know."

Starfire looked down as her hands clasped together and she played with her fingers, swirling around one another. "You had once told me about your past. During the days when you worked alongside of the 'Black Knight.'" "Yeah, I remember." "And yet, you don't know who I am or why I had came to Earth."

Starfire kept playing with her hands for a while, but then her fingers froze and she forced her arms to fall on her sides. She took a deep breath, praying for the right words to come out.

"Those creatures...the monsters I've killed...were called the Gordainians."  
"You have mentioned them a couple of times before."  
Starfire nodded. "Yes, they were a great enemy to Tamaran. Not just my planet, but the entire Vegan Star System. They were brutally strong, unkind, and well advance in technology.

"They've...threatened to destroy my planet, unless...we were to offer a human sacrifice."

Robin widened his eyes in shock, in disbelief. Someone had to die for peace? Starfire noticed his look and understood it. She shook her head in reply to his silence. "They wanted the first heir to the throne to be their slave."

"But isn't Blackfire"  
"She wasn't worth of such a dreadful honor."  
"Why?"  
"She didn't have anything when she was younger. She couldn't feel the joy of flight like any Tamaraneans. She couldn't convert the solar energies of the sun to her body that would enable her to fly or use Tamaranean strength. So she was rejected as heir. And instead...they took me."

"Star"  
"I was seven years old when they took me," She interrupted, her voice shaking. She felt the tears coming back into her eyes. But she gulped again and continued on, "For five years I was tortured, whiped, treated like nothing for entertainment and battle. I couldn't escape because they had restrained me from doing so. And if I try, I would die a horrible death."

Starfire looked down at her body, her hands searching through her arms of the familiar bruises and scars from those battles. "These scars, the marks on my body represent the many years I was forced to fight. But in one, I escaped and my enslavement was broken. I was free.

"I could finally return home and be with my family again. But again...I was taken."

Starfire looked at her fists, avoiding Robin's pity eyes and she made her fists glow in green. She looked at Robin again, but her eyes seemed far away, concentrated on her memories.

She held up her fists, showing Robin her fiery hands. His features sharpened under the light of Starfire's glow. "These are powers that no Tamaraneans can hardly hope to have. Not ever. For it to become a part of you, you would have to absorb a great amount of solar energy and adapt to it. With this energy, we can control our thoughts and create starbolts from our hands as weapons. But..."

Starfire let her hands rest from their light and let them fall to her sides. "Most have failed. I've found Blackfire on my way back to Tamaran, but at that moment, we were taken away by scientists who wanted to experiment on us, testing how much we could endure before dying. But in the process, both Blackfire and I developed these powers. Blackfire was able to use all that she wasn't able to before and we escaped.

"I can...still remember..."

_Starfire cried out for help when suddenly a bright violet light flashed in front of her eyes, shaking the creatures with fright. Blackfire appeared at the door, which was teared down by herself. Smoke sizzled in the air and revealed herself with sharp and bright purple eyes that glowed with some new magic Starfire had never seen before._

And for the first time in Starfire's life, she saw Blackfire levitate off the ground and charge at the men in front of Starfire. She punched them hard and when the guards were coming from the door, her hawk eyes caught them and her eyes bubbled when lazers shot out from her eyes and killed them all. Her fists glowed with the same light and she blasted everyone and everything with her power.

She laughed loudly and hysterically like a madwoman, her evil eyes enjoying this new feel of power that she had been rejected when she was young. Starfire's eyes were horrified by the look in her eyes as she turned around to face her, fearing the worst.

But then Blackfire's voice screamed out to her. "Break out!" She shouted and blasted the chains off of Starfire.

She flew off the platform and watched as her sister escaped through the entrance in which she had came from. Starfire glanced down at her hands, her deep eyes curious. She glanced up as the guards came with their weapons to take Starfire down.

Her eyes narrowed with anger and suddenly they started to glow intensively lime green. "I will no longer be a slave to you!" She shouted and her fists were on fire in green as she blasted all of them at the door, their bodies flying across the room.

She flew over them and found her sister as she blasted the wall and escaped through it. Starfire looked over her shoulder as the ship started to explode in loud and large clouds of red fire. Before the ship was gone, Blackfire blasted the ship with her eye lasers and the ship was destroyed completely.

Starfire's eyes widened in horror when for that second before Blackfire used her new powers, Starfire could have sworn she had heard screams coming from inside. She glanced at her glowing hands softly as they slowly began to lose their light.

Blackfire grabbed her wrist. "Let's outta of this dump." She said and dragged Starfire along towards Tamaran. Starfire was thirteen years old when she discovered her new gift and she was thirteen when she returned to Tamaran only to leave it all behind when they forced her to leave and never return again; breaking her heart even more. But she had never forgotten that day when she became a weapon.

"Everything..."

Robin slowly walked to her, the wind blowing around him, carrying his cape to the side. He stood tall in front of her, her head bent down and her hair in front of her face.

"Again for the moment, I felt like a monster. I killed people before, Robin. This hate I feel because of all the torture, the pain. I wanted it to end. But it didn't. When I went back to Tamaran, instead of welcoming me with open arms, my family forced me to leave."

"Why?" Robin finally asked.

_"Koriand'r! You must leave these parts at once!" Her father shouted, his eyes tired and widened with fear as Starfire came to him._

"Leave? But why?" She asked. She had just come home from a long journey and now she must leave?"

Myand'r grabbed the young girl by her arms and pulled her close to him, his eyes streaming with tears and with fear for his youngest daughter. "They want to kill you." He whispered to her. "Kill me? Who?" "You must go!" He shouted and pushed her away, overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't take it anymore.

"GO!" Myand'r shouted.

"Goodbye, my family." Starfire whispered and she vanished in a stream of green light.

"They didn't say, but I knew that they believed it was for my own good. I had traveled through the depths of space for so many months, I couldn't believe I survived. I had hunted my way here, killing anything to survive. Before I came to Earth, I felt like a monster, destined to be alone. And when the Gordainians came back and tried to take Ryand'r away...I felt that my true self was returning."

Robin shook his head. He tapped her chin and raised her head. Her hair slid to her ears as her tears came crawling down her tanned cheeks. Starfire looked at Robin as he looked at her in a different way she didn't notice before.

"But you see, that's when you're wrong."  
"W-What do you mean?"

Robin touched her cheek tenderly, wiping the tears off her face with his fingers. His eyes drifted back to hers sharply and he smiled for some reason. "Your past isn't what determines who you are. It's who you are now that counts. Star, You're a Titan. A hero known throughout Earth, and on Redfire's computer."

Starfire giggled a little and crept out a smile, but her eyes still looked doubtful. Robin noticed her look and tried again. "Star, from this year that I've known you, you are the most amazing, honest, kind, most wonderful person I've ever met. I mean, I don't normally show any part of myself to anyone. I try to keep it hidden. But you..."

Robin stepped closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. "You brought it out of me and for that, I trust you. I can trust you with my life, Star." He said and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're different, naive yes, but you are so different Starfire. And that's what makes you special.

"Although you've gone through all of that, you made yourself to be the girl that I've fallen for. Starfire. Not Koriand'r of Tamaran. But Starfire of Earth."

"But Robin, I"

He didn't let her speak, for he had already pressed his lips against hers. His lips were warmth and soft against hers, although it had been weeks since they've last kissed, it was strongly familiar to her. The tension in her body relaxed, her muscles contrast as she wrapped her arms around his neck, parting her lips in her turn of the kiss.

Robin held her close, his hands dropped off of her face and he wrapped his arms around her, his hands climbing up from her sides. She shivered with pleasure and he flushed with an inner, childish feeling of embarrassment. But he didn't care. Their lips brushed against each other, their figures softened by the warm glow of the setting sun.

Robin jerked his head back and looked into Starfire's glowing face as she opened her gews, shining in green, brighter and brighter as she blinked her eyes; flashing her eyelashes. He smiled as he rubbed his hands against her arms.

"I don't care about your past, Star. Right now, I care about you. Never let anything of your past cloud how you see yourself now. Everything in the future though, it's all up to youyou now in the present."

"Robin..." Starfire flashed a smile as she jumped onto Robin and squeezed him tightly in a hug. He held her too, savoring their warmth running through each other. Starfire rested her head agaisnt his chest, closing her eyes as a final tear slid down her cheek, the last one that redemmed her from her past.

geez, that was long. I finally updated so I hope that you liked it


	13. Chapter 9: Decision

**Chapter 9: Decision**

_"Tonight, in honor of my daughter's recovery and engagement, we shall have a grand ball!"_

The night stars were glimmering outside the balcony, glowing dimly over the balcony in waves of light. Birds chirped and other creatures were honking a nightingale that soothed this evening of celebration.

Starfire twirled around, holding up a silky beautiful gown just for the occassion. She pressed it lightly against her body, her eyes looking over her reflection. The dress was faintly white, but if you were to place it in a room with different lighting, it can be confused for being red, blue, even golden. The sleeves were cut off in strands of silky material, streaming down her arms in curls. The dress was cut into two: a top and a skirt.

Starfire remembered the words her father had said to her after he was relieved that she was healed and no longer in the coma. He was rather surprised that she had awakened so soon. She had wanted to be with her friends at that evening, but when Myand'r saw her and Robin passing by, he ran to her and cuddled her in his arms, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Making quick glances from both sides, Starfire sighed in relief of privacy at last. She took off her armor wear, her eyes avoiding to look at the scars. Thankfully, they were hardly noticable from far away. She kicked off her boots and took off her mini skirt and top, totally exposed.

She grabbed the dress from the bed and dug her legs into the skirt. She raised it up her body, letting it rest loosely on her small waist. She slid the top carefully through her head and flipped her crismon hair back. The stringy sleeves tickled her as it caressed her arms. A belt was wrapped around her waist, also white and the string laid flat against the dress.

Starfire placed on clear crystals on her ears, not remembering even one moment when she actually wore jewelry for any occassion. The smell of sweet flowers hung strongly in the air as she poured some lotion on her arms and lightly on her cheeks. When she was done and satisfied, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She clasped her hands together and plainly looked at the same eyes that were her own. Although she looked beautiful and calm in the outside, insidethis exterior, she was shaking and heating up; nervous on what the night will bring for her when she opened those doors. She rubbed her tensed neck, praying to the Tamaranean gods that nothing bad will happen on this evening.

She wondered for the moment of what Robin was doing. Was he getting ready? What was he thinking about at this very moment?

The sound of a door creaking to open startled her and made her turn. Lyand'r closed the door quietly behind her, her violet eyes looking over her daughter and a sweet smile formed on her lips. Blue crystals dangled on her ears and around her thick black hair as a tiara. She wore a long, dazzling gown made of the same material as her own dress.

It was as blue as the crystals, pale and beautiful on her loving mother. Her eyes looked almost aged, wise, experienced. Starfire remembered her mother as being a very active supporter for peasant needs and was always in the gardens, planting new flowers and tasting some of the freshly grown fruit that came to bloom that spring.

She had wished what would it be like to have been with her family those nine years she had been away. But she tossed it aside as her mother's footsteps tapped against the solid floor.

Starfire looked up as Lyand'r came before her with that same smile on her face. It felt like Starfire was staring at another mirror.

Starfire bowed her head in respect for her mother as well as ruler. "Mother."

Lyand'r smiled and tapped Starfire's chin lightly, raising her head up to her level and letting her emerald eyes meet with her dark indigo eyes. Starfire smiled at her mother as she outstretched her arms and hugged her daughter tightly.

Starfire hummed softly as her mother stroked her hand through her hair. She held her, squeezing her tightly with all of her might. For a few minutes, they stood in the center of the room in each other's arms. But slowly, they embraced and looked at each other with smiles exactly idenitical.

Lyand'r chuckled lightly as she played with a strand of Starfire's hair. She brushed it over her ear and sighed happily. "You look like X'hal herself, Kori. You look so beautiful." "Thank you, Mother."

Lyand'r looked at Starfire and smiled. "You are truly worthy of a bride."

When she said that, Starfire's face fell and the thought of her marriage ran through her mind, as well as many thoughts on what'll happen in her future. Lyand'r noticed her depressed look and touched her cheek gently.

"What is the matter, Koriand'r?"

Starfire shook her head to reassure her, but inside her stomach tightened with the small lie. "Nothing, Mother. I'm fine. I'm just...thinking." Lyand'r looked at her daughter softly, observing her body language as Starfire turned her head to the side and caught her reflection. She really did look like a bride, but unhappy bride, proposed to marry a groom she didn't want to marry. Her friends came into mind and it made her even more miserable about the wedding date.

Lyand'r turned Starfire's face toward her, her dark eyes filled with concern. She smiled sympathetically and rubbed her soft fingers against her cheek. "This marriage..." She started off slowly, her eyes clearly revealing that she was thinking this through and trying to find the right words to use.

"Is not what you want, isn't it? And don't lie to me, Koriand'r. Be truthful."

Starfire looked into her mother's eyes, stern and sure of her question. Softly her eyes changed, almost ready to draw out tears. But she restrained herself from doing so by closing her eyes and quietly answering her question by shaking her head left to right.

Lyand'r sighed heavily and was about to speak out in defense, but then surprisingly, Starfire spoke first, "I'm not happy, Mother."

"W-With what?" Lyand'r said, suddenly her voice was shaking and her legs trembled.  
"I'm...:sigh: I'm not happy with this arrangement."

Lyand'r moved back, surprised by her daughter's answer. But Starfire didn't stop. She clasped her hands together, her head bent down looking down at the ground. Her mush of red hair fell in front of her face like a frightened child. But slowly, she raised her head with her eyes opened wide, glittering in green like the stars in the sky.

Starfire straightened her back and stood tall, her face looked at her with defiance, with a determination she hasn't seen in her...ever.

Starfire sighed heavily. "I don't want to marry, Mother."  
"Why, Koriand'r?" Lyand'r was confused by her statement. "Karras isrough about the edges, but if you get to know him a little better, he can be"  
"But I don't love him."

Lyand'r sighed and looked at her daughter as she continued speaking, "But he isn't for me, Mother. None of the things you and Father had decided were ever for me."  
"But we didn't have a choice" "But when I was taken, you could have at least rescued me! You could have at least cared!"  
"But I do!" Lyand'r argued.  
"Then why didn't you! Do you have any idea how much I've endured all of this time!"

Starfire's eyes glowed lime green which surprised Lyand'r. At first she thought that Starfire was going to hurt her, but instead Starfire brushed some of her hair aside and revealed her mother the scar the Gordainian had given her when she was seven years old.

"I've been tortured, used, and neglected, Mother. Why? Because the choice was given out for me, not by me. I have never made my own decisions."  
"But Kori, they were"  
"For my own good? They weren't, Mother. They were for your own good."

Lyand'r widened her eyes in shock, surprised by the tone in Starfire's voice. Starfire noticed her frightened look and calmed herself down. She made the hair come back, blocking sight of the scar. She took a deep breath, calming her pumping heart.

Lyand'r looked at Starfire and slowly approached her daughter. Her dark eyes looked at her, mixed with too many emotions to describe. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, unsure what to say to her. Lyand'r looked away from Starfire and caught something.

On top of her nightstand was a small device. It was round and bright yellow. The borders were black and in the center, surrounded by buttons most likely for communications, was a large "T." And beside it was a picture of her daughter as well as the Earthlings, standing together in front of a large tree.

Looking closely at the picture, they had smiles on their faces. Even the one called "Raven" was smiling, all of them crushed together in a circle, trying to get a good position in the picture. Starfire was smiling happily, her green eyes glittering in her youth. Beside her was Robin, whom she held tightly by the arm. He smiled sheepishly, his eyes hidden by that black mask.

Lyand'r tilted her head to the side, curiosity caught the best of her as she turned her head to meet Starfire's gaze. Her eyes kept crawling back to the picture. "Is this...because of that boy..." Her voice dragged on, her tongue tied as she tried to remember his name.

"Robin. His name is Robin."  
"Yes, Robin. Your father has been worrying about you, being around him. He says that perhaps he's making you wonder off and pulling you away from"  
"I love him." Starfire said sharply.

Lyand'r looked up in disbelief, half hoping that Starfire was joking. But as she looked into her eyes, she saw how strongly they were meeting back at her own eyes. She stood firmly, tall, and strong. She didn't flinch at all. Her eyesbrows arched down, upset or rather determined with her statement.

"What did you say?"  
"I love him, Mother. I love Robin. More than you know."

Starfire glanced over her nightstand. She approached it and took the picture in her hand. She stared at her friends, each and every one of them. And her mind scanned all of them good, and even bad qualities that they have in which she admired deeply.

Starfire looked back at her mother. "I love them all, Mother. You may not know, but I am no longer the daughter you once knew. I have gained something more than I had ever dreamt of. When I landed on Earth, I made friends, real friends. And they gave me a home, a real home. A place where I can belong and be me and make decisions, because they are right for me."

"But Koriand'r, if you do this, your father can"  
"I know. I rather be banished from this planet than to be away from my friends." Starfire forced the words out of her lips, seeing the sadness and disappointment in her mother's eyes. Starfire breathed in heavily, relieved.

She chuckled a little in response. "I am no longer Koriand'r, Mother. But Starfire." She glanced down at the picture for the moment and then held it up, showing her mother the picture perfectly. "I am a Teen Titan."

Lyand'r looked at the picture again, seeing the smiles on their face again. Starfire was beaming with happiness. Memories of her young childhood ran through her mind as if they were her own memories experiencing them. Starfire was young and naive, dependable upon her and her father and even Komand'r; or Blackfire as she is called now. But as she looked at her daughter in this picture, she looked happier, stronger.

And if the stories Ryand'r told her were true, then Starfire looked like a real hero. A Teen Titan.

Lyand'r smiled a little and walked to her daughter. Starfire looked at her mother confusingly, wondering what she might do next. But then Lyand'r wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She let Starfire's head rest on her shoulder and her hand brushed through her soft and smooth hair.

Starfire widened her eyes a little, surprised by her mother's action. But then she was comforted and she closed her eyes, wrapping her own arms around her mother. She held the picture tightly in her hands, smiling.

Lyand'r looked at her softly and expressed a smile on her face. "If this is what you truly want, then I agree." Starfire's face gleamed with joy as they embraced.

"Really? But" Her face fell with doubt for the moment. "What about father?"  
Lyand'r looked at her, smiling at her still. She waved her hand in front of her face as if it wasn't an important matter. "Do not worry about your father. After tonight, I will talk to him. He'll listen to reason, especially from me." She winked at her with her dazzling, deep indigo eyes.

Starfire smiled happily as Lyand'r took something from behind her back. In her hands she held a beautiful crystal tiara. Streams of ribbon hung loosely from the crystals, tied together to form the circular tiara. The crystal, as it was cast under candlelight and the stars, created a spectrum of colors across the room.

It shined Starfire's face as she kneeled on one knee. Her mother smiled as she placed the tiara over her head. "I think you've become a great person, KoriI mean Starfire. I am so proud of you."

Starfire smiled again and before the chance had ended, she hugged her mother again, happy tears streamed down her cheeks as mother and daughter hold each other close.

But by the darkest corners, creeping out from the crack of the door, was a dark figure. His compelling golden eyes looked over Lyand'r and Starfire as they embraced, smiling at each other happily and cheerfully.

His eyes glowed intensively, narrowing in concentratioin of a plan. When Starfire and Lyand'r turned their heads toward the door, the figure immediately vanished from sight.

Lyand'r and Starfire made quick glances to each other as they locked arms. Lyand'r smiled at her daughter again. "Let's go have some fun." Starfire giggled as the two beautiful Tamaranean royals walked out of the room, closing the door behind their backs.

As they walked through the halls, tiresome from the long walk, their feet slowly caught off from the ground and they glided peacefully through the hall toward the two front doors to the ballroom. The borders around the door were craved like the paintings on the walls of ancient civilizations, telling their stories about their hunts and also their victories. Images of Tamaraneans from different centuries were craved all around the doors, shining in wood too thick to break through by a punch or kick.

Lyand'r grabbed the silver doorknob and looked over her shoulder to Starfire. "Are you ready?" Starfire nodded in reply as the doors opened and a bright flash of white light engulfed them both, exposing them to all for the grand ball.


	14. Chapter 10: The Ball

**Chapter 10: The Ball**

The halls of the palace were dark and empty, no sounds disturbed the silence and darkness of this late evening. Windows were alined through the hall, streaming down a dim glow of the moon and stars from outside. Its waves crossed the tiled floor and vases. No one was in sight, everyone had gone to a more important occassion.

Except five.

The Teen Titans were walking, or rather rushing to get to the ballroom on time. They didn't exactly pack anything formal because they were unprepared for this surprised engagement between Starfire and Karras. They felt embarrassed and also afraid on what the Tamaraneans, in particularly the King and Queen, would think about them.

Their feet tapped loudly on the tiled floor and their feet and hard breathing echoed through the halls of their presence. They kept on going, their eyes blinded with confusion, trying to find the ballroom. No one had told them where to go or where to turn.

But luckily, Redfire was with them, helping them get ready for the ball as best as he could and also to guide them to the actually place. Since again, they didn't have any attair for this party, he also helped. He snuck into Blackfire's room again and grabbed a dress for Raven and a couple of his own armored suit for the men. Since Cyborg doesn't wear clothes anyway, he stayed the same.

Raven was wearing a dark indigo dress that Blackfire once wore. At first she protested on wearing a dress once worn by an enemy, but Robin and the others rushed her and yelled at her until she finally gave up.

The dress had two pieces, the top and the actually skirt of the dress. Her top was a tube top, with crystals crossed over her chest and to her bare stomach. Sleeves of crystals twisted around her arms to the tip of her fingers. Her skirt was thin and was cut off from the sides, revealing her pale legs up to her hips. A dangling jeweled belt was wrapped around her waist, holding onto the skirt which went down in between her legs to her ankles.

Around her short violet head was a tiara made of crystals. Some hung by her dark eyes and as the moonlight reflected to the crystals, it softened her features, making her more mystical then dead pale.

Redfire, Robin, and BeastBoy were wearing suits of armor fitted for their teenage bodies. Redfire's hair was combed thoroughly and hung on his shoulders, while Robin had his hair in its usual spikes and Beast Boy had his hair mushy and unclean. A cold chill passed them up and made them shiver because now they were topless, only with a capes and a shield on their necks.

They continued on when they saw Karras walking from the corner of the hall. He was fitted for the occassion in honor of his engagment, in which they despice. His long hair was flipped back and his amber-green eyes glittered brightly even though there was barely light in the halls.

Karras looked up and saw them coming toward him. He had a strange look on his face, but by the time they approached him, it was gone.

"Karras." Redfire said plainly.  
"Ryand'r." Karras said with that same tone.

"So...I guess you are late, too uh?" Raven said, trying to keep calm and a little friendly on her part.

"I'm not quite late. I had a few...things to take care of that doesn't concern you." Karras said sharply at them which almost surprised them.

"Look, we aren't trying to start anything, Karras. We want to be your friend, after all, Starfire means a lot to us." Cyborg replied.  
"I don't need your friendship, Cybo-trian(sp?)."  
"It's Cyborg."  
"Whatever." He said as he flipped his hair back. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, dude. We are trying to be nice to you."  
"And what if you don't, little man? Are you going to transform into some animal and try to make me listen to you?"  
"Little! Yo, I'm not little."  
"Just short."  
"Short!"

Beast Boy was about to jump him, but Raven grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, gripping him tightly. Beast Boy's eyes were cold stone with anger and his ears were fuming in smoke in his rage. Robin cracked his knuckles under his cloak, trying to calm himself as well.

"You know, Starfire wouldn't want us to agrue. So you need to calm yourself down, because we are not going anywhere. We are going to be here with Starfire because we are her friends. We are going to be in your face for a long time, whether you like it or not." Robin said sternly.

Karras chuckled at Robin as if he found his words humorous. He stood in front of the Teen Titan and looked at him straight in their eyes, or rather to his mask. His amber glowing eyes glittered with deep hate. Karras gave him a sinister smile, with his hands behind his back.

"But when I'm king, I'll determine what Starfire wants. And I'll make sure that you won't be in the picture."  
"And I'll be waiting to tear you apart."  
"Is that a threat?" Karras arched his eyebrow.

Robin crossed his arms and looked at him hard, with his nose twitching a little. But he relaxed his shoulders and stood his ground. "Maybe."

Karras scoffed at him and turned away from the Titans. "Do hold your tongue, Birdboy. Because whatever you say may come true and you'll regret it."  
"Oh, trust me, I won't."

Karras chuckled and a small grin crossed his perfect face. Without saying another word, he swung his hair around and brushed himself ready. "Well, if you'll excuse me then, my bride is waiting for me." He raised his hand as he started walking away from them. "After all...I must look my best." His voice whispered out into their ears and then he was gone, into the shadows of the halls.

Cyborg crossed his arms in disgust, "Man, that guy has some issues."

"Can't anyone be that conceited?" Raven rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy was still fuming up with angry. He moved his arms up and down, his eyes dilated, almost ready to transform and storm after him. "Dude! He called me short!"

"Is this the man that Starfire has to marry...?" Robin looked back at the shadows, narrowing his eyes in thought to his words and also by his behavior.

"Afraid so, Robin." Redfire came beside him, following his gaze. "If not, my people will suffer. But personally, I think that we should jump him or kick him to the next galaxy." He said and hit his fist against his palm.

"I'm with that 100" Beast Boy shouted.  
"Ditto." Raven said lowly.

"But we can't." Robin protested, although his ego side would want to join them. "Starfire wouldn't want us to do something like this. We are strangers here."  
"Robin's right. But what can we do? This guy's a jerk." Redfire said, spitting out gunk from his throat as if the thought of Karras made him have a bad taste in his mouth.

Robin looked down at the ground, his eyes narrowed with so many ideas on how to get that ignorant prince away from Starfire. Although he wanted to, he couldn't. He was much better than that, especially now. He won't be making the same mistakes again as he did in the past when Slade was still roaming around.

But the thought of him touching Starfire, as she had described, it urged him to do something drasic. He tapped his hand against his belt, wishing that his ultity belt was with him, wanting to grip something. But then he shook the thought aside and looked up at the others. He passed by them and started walking to the hall that lead to the ballroom.

"Well guys, c'mon. We better go to that ball. They might suspect something." He said and opened a pair of doors in front of him.

At that same moment, two tall and large doors slowly creaked open, crisps of light flashed into emerald jewels before a storm of light swallowed her from her old dreams and nightmares into a whole new world of enchantment and reality. Rainbows glistened in front of her eyes as the crystals from her tiara jingled against each other, making a sweet sound.

Music blazed in her ears and echoed all around her, vibrating against the walls. The horns continued playing different notes of this melody in her honor. She gripped her mother's hand tightly as a loud cheer surpassed the music. Hands were clapping, their tongues rolling of a battle cry.

Starfire suddenly felt cold and yet warm with embarrassment, although she didn't know exactly why. Her cheeks flushed with this overjoyed attention. Tamaraneans from all over were here in their gowns and for men, their battle armor. Their shields reflected the lights over their heads and it flickered her eyes out of focus.

The ballroom walls were illuminated by the many colors of candlelights and it reflected the colors of the tiled floor, decorated with pictures of the scenery she had often relived in her dreams of her childhood on Tamaran.

Everyone was happy to see her as her mother guided Starfire through the ballroom, making her shake hands of governors and soldiers and their wives. Her hands grew numb after shaking so many strong hands and her back ached from bowing. She looked up, her green eyes scanning for young fellows who should stand out to the crowd.

Lyand'r pulled Starfire to her side, eyeing her that her father stood in front of her, wearing his suit of armor and crown on his round, large head. His green eyes glittered with joy as Starfire approached him. His long hair hung in his shoulders with two tied braids along his sides as he looked at his daughter with a soft and warm smile.

Starfire looked at her mother from the corner of her eye as she stood by Myand'r's side. Myand'r looked over his petite daughter and reached out his hand. Starfire smiled at him warmly and took his hand. Myand'r guided Starfire to stand beside him. He raised his hand high and the cheering died out.

"My fellow servants and companions, I thank you for joining us in this celebration of my young daughter, Koriand'r's betroth with Prince Karras." As if it was his signal, Karras appeared by Myand'r's left side, with his hands behind his back and a warm smile on his face.

Starfire turned her head just as he did and their eyes met. His brown hair fell to his gleaming amber eyes, shining under the magneficient light of the ballroom. He looked masculine in his armor and beautifully tanned body. Some hormones awakened inside of Starfire, her physical attraction to him wanted to grow strong. But she quickly turned away, with a light blush, and continued to listen to her father's speech.

"It is a great honor for two very different civilizations to combine into one alliance. So now, let us enjoy this evening with music and dancing!" His voice roared like a tiger across the room and it urge everyone to raise their hands and clap loudly with joy. Myand'r smiled happily as his guests started to fill the room with dancing and laughter.

He turned to Starfire and grabbed her hand again. Starfire looked into the eyes of her father as he smiled at her, a smile she had longed to be in his face for far too long. "I hope that you will understand, kori'al, how much you mean to me."

Starfire nodded in understanding. "I do."

Myand'r pulled her in front of him. And waiting for her was Karras, standing in his most handsome form and kindness gesture. Starfire tried not to look so disappointed and at the same time, nervous. Myand'r had his hand on Karras and slowly, he united their hands together.

"And that is why I want this marriage to be successful and also to make you happy. Now, dance together." Myand'r said softly and stepped aside.

Starfire looked at Karras as he raised her hand up, smiling at her sweetly, just like on their first meeting. Karras stepped closer to her, his foreign warmth again consumed her inside her mind, mixing with this strange urge to kiss him.

Karras just smiled at her, as if sensing this urge growing inside of her. And he acknowledge it. "Shall we dance, Princess Koriand'r?"

Starfire didn't get to answer as Karras guided her to the dance floor, where the dancers filled the room like swans on a lake on a spring day. He twirled her under his arm before pulling her close against him. She flushed lightly as her feet followed the traditional Tamaranean dance, with all couples cuddled tightly with one another and their feet almost lifting off from the ground.

As they twirl and dance around the room, Starfire looked pass her old neighbors and relatives to see if she could catch a glimspe of her friends. But she still couldn't find them and her heart sank with disappointment. Maybe they didn't want to come because this was too much their hearts could bare.

Karras noticed her depressed look and touched her chin and raised her head up so she could look at him. "Something troubling you?" He asked in a soft whisper, as if their past encounters were nothing of the past. She shook her head, her eyes still searching.

She caught a small glimspe of her mother dancing with her father. Her mother shined like a beautiful jewel, a real queen, with her father as the king. She was looking at him deeply and her lips moved closely in his ear, engrossed by their silent conversation.

"I'm fine." Starfire finally replied, turning back to Karras. "Just thinking."  
"You like to think alot, don't you?"  
"Not much, really."

Karras chuckled lightly as he turned Starfire all around, but barely let her leave him. He pulled her back toward him, their bodies against each other as the music continued to play and the dancers continued to dance around them.

"Your father is right. This marriage should make us happy. And I know that you'll make me a very happy man and husband."  
"If this engagement will go that far."  
"Of course it will. Remember Koriand'r, it has been decided. We must do what is right for our people."

Starfire looked again to her mother and father, watching them exchange words and face expressions. Myand'r nodded and spoke something to Lyand'r lowly. And she nodded as well and placed a smile on her face. Soon they both smiled and turned away to dance some more.

Starfire smiled inside, hoping that her mother's promise had finally came true. She turned around to say something to Karras, but then, something heart warming and exciting just came from the back door.

Five figures were standing alone, figures she completely recognized. Not knowing what she was doing, she jerked herself from Karras' arms and started walking toward the back door, despite Karras' cries for her to return to him.

As she carefully pushed her way through the thick crowd, she looked up and saw Robin standing beside Redfire and Raven. He wasn't wearing his uniform, but Tamaranean armor. His bare, muscular chest glistened with his fair body and his coal black hair was spiked up as always and of course, he wore his mask to hide himself from the rest of the world.

She smiled happily and her eyes sparkled with joy. "Robin!"

Robin's head shot up when a familiar voice called out from the air with his name. He turned his head and for half a minute, he could have sworn that an angel was running toward him. But then he realized as the light dimmed, Starfire appeared, shining in white. Her long crimson hair flowed behind her as she ran to him and locked herself into his arms, pushing him back away from the others.

Starfire had closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around Robin. She smiled as she pressed her head against his warm chest, strands of her hair fell to her eyes and the crystals of her tiara made a small pinched sound. She held him against her, enjoying his wamrth and body against hers. Robin let out a sheepish smile as he breathed in her sweet scent.

Laughter ruined his moment and he pushed Starfire gently away from him. Starfire looked at him happily, with her hands clasped together and her eyes sparkling with her joy. "It's so good to see you!" She shouted. She turned to the others and smiled even wider. "My friends! I was so sure that you weren't going to attend the ball."

"Naw no way, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Cyborg replied.  
"Yeah Starfire, we're your friends. We want to support you in everything you do." Raven smiled at her softly, two crystals fell to her dark eyes.  
"Yeah Star, remember we're your baggage. You don't go anywhere without us." Beast Boy winked at her, standing beside Redfire who smiled back at her.

New music started to play, faster and faster the drums rumbled and louder the horns roared. Starfire clapped her hands together, her mood happy that her friends had arrived and with the confidence that things are changing.

Starfire cheered out a cry and grabbed both Robin and Redfire's hands, pulling them to the dance floor. Redfire grabbed Cyborg's hand while he grabbed Beast Boy. Lastly, Beast Boy dragged Raven along for the ride and all six of them squeezed through the dancers, their curious eyes looking at them and their odd behavior.

They came into a circle and started dancing, their hands locked together and their feet following with the beat and the moves from the others. The Teen Titans all shouted their own cry, but it came out as one. They raised their hands up as the dancers around them did the same and followed along the foke dance.

A couple of times, Beast Boy had transformed into animals from a dog to a chimp to a kangaroo as everyone moved along within the same beat. Raven swung her hips back and forth, her arms raising up and her eyes closed in a deep trance of music and partying. After a while, she finally smiled.

But when she opened her eyes, she noticed and felt some weight on her head. She looked over her head to notice a little green monket swung his arms all around in front of his fury chest. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed him by his back.

Beast Boy smiled at her nervously as he transformed back into a human boy, but still with his mutated green skin and pointy ears. She was about to do something to him, but then she gave up and jerked him away from her, continuing to dance. Beast Boy arched his eyebrow in shock, but he didn't let it go further.

Starfire smiled as she started spinning around in circles, with her arms over her head. The crystals dangled around her face, her hair blowing all around. Her skirt flipped against her skinny legs as the music moved on faster and faster.

When she turned again, she almost collided into Robin. Both of them looked at each other, bewildered. Their eyes looked for the others, but they noticed that they were standing alone, in front of each other. The loud, banging music no longer played and it was replaced by sweet sounding, slow music.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other still, their faces now as red as Starfire's ruby hair. They chuckled nervously, their eyes wandering off. Robin rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head to find the others looking straight at him. All of them were urging him to go and dance with Starfire, their faces squirmed with frustration for him to hurry.

Robin coughed quietly before he turned back to face the Tamaranean girl he had met almost exactly a year ago. He smiled at her sweetly and kindly and took out his hand to her. She smiled back, looking over the boy she had met and grew to love over the months she became a Teen Titan. She grabbed his hand.

Slowly, they moved closer and closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Starfire put her hand over his bare arm as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, tickling her small waist. They started spinning around, gazing into each other's eyes and their eyes alone.

Meanwhile, someone was watching them dance. His amber eyes glittered in gold to express his anger. He growled under his breath and sharply turned around and walked away.

Robin twirled Starfire under his arm, their hands holding on tight. She came back to him in a spin, her back pressed against his strong chest. The crystals on her tiara shined with candlelight and it softened the features of her face, making her more angelic and beautiful. If she wasn't any more beautiful, Robin thought to himself.

Starfire rested her head on his chest as he ran his hand through her hair, caressing her and gliding his hand down her back and came back to wrap around her waist. Both of them remembered a similar moment when they shared their first dance; it wasn't as passionate and loving like now, but it was still beautiful and romantic, concerning that they were both shy to tell each other how they felt.

"You're having fun?" Robin said softly in her ear. Starfire nodded slowly, keeping her eyes closed and her head resting on him, wanting to sleep the rest of the night away in his arms.

"I am."  
"I'm glad."  
"Me too. And I am also glad that you're with me, Robin."  
"I'm glad that you're with me, Star also. I've missed you these past days."

"It seemed like an eternity."  
"Probably will be." Robin said doubtfully, thinking about other things.

Starfire tapped her finger against his soft lips, understanding his turmoil. She leaned in closer to his face, with a nice smile on her face. "Do not fret, Robin. You won't have to wait, because help is on its way."

Robin looked at her confusingly. "What do you mean?" Starfire giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry about it. For now, let us enjoy this night."

Robin smiled, still holding Starfire in his arms. He pulled her close against him, wanting more. Their eyes softened as they looked at each other. Robin and Starfire closed their eyes and their lips pressed gently against each other, their soft lips brushed against each other as they kissed the night away, confident and happier than ever.

The hours passed by slowly after the ball and everyone had returned to their homes or returned to their bedrooms for a late sleep. No lights cast off from the skies for the clouds thickened again and blocked out the lunaer glow.

Heavy snores echoed inside the room, deep in slumber accompanied by the darkness and soft rumbling from outside of far away thunderstorms. Bodies moved along the bed, trying to find a much better spot to sleep comfortably on.

But then, carefully, a door creaked opened, trying hard not to disturb the sleepers. A dark shadow peeked through the crack of the door and as a shade, moved away from the door. White balls of eyes looked around until the dark shadow found what he was hunting for.

He lightly pressed his feet against the floor, its creaks following his every move. But as he quickened his pace and lightened his footsteps, he seemed undetected by those who were dreaming away about their futures or happy pasts. The person carefully walked around any sign of distraction. He swung his body around as if he was really a ghost.

Finally, he approached the large bed, his eyes scanning to make sure that they weren't awake or if someone was watching him. If someone was hiding in the corners of the room, spying on him, he could be in big trouble. But the room was dead silent, minusing the loud sounds of snoring and snorting of the sleepers.

A wind howled from the opened balcony and blew into the room. A body curled beneath the covers, trying to keep under the warmth of the covers from the chill the wind brought it. The wind came to the dark shadow and rushed to his eyes, watering his eyes and making them narrow.

But he shook his head away from this and slowly took something out from his pocket, holding on to it tightly with his life. He raised his hand high with something sparkling gripped in his hand. He held onto his breath as he positioned himself for the final strike.

What he held was a red bird-a-rang. Without another moment wasted, the figure speared the bird-a-rang to his target, blood splatting all over his face. But he didn't mind as he made sure that the task was complete. A loud moan escaped through the walls of the room and blood splattered all over the covers, dripping down to the ground. The dark figure left the room, leaving his weapon behind through the chest of his prey.

Starfire woke up the next morning with a start, although she didn't understand why she felt edgy. She sat up on her bed and stretched her arms and her back, cracking her spine and making her eyes heavy. She yawned quietly and lifted herself off of the bed, letting her covers fall back on top of the bed.

The golden sun flashed in front of her eyes, revealing the new day. But it didn't brush off the bad feeling that gurgled inside her stomach. She tried to ignore it and instead enjoyed the breeze that came from her opened balcony. The curtains softly flowed up and down like the waves of the sea.

She got dressed in her clothes, thinking of the evening before to relax her tensions. She thought of Robin and smiled lightly, wishing to see him this morning. The way they danced alone and when they shared yet another kiss filled her heart with the desire to be with him forever. She brushed her long crimson hair and left the room while she still tried to put on her boots.

Her attitude lightened although she didn't understand her turmoil. The sun was blazing at the windows to her side, the birds were singing happily on this early morning, and the gardens were blooming with flowers and magnefied by the brightness of the green grass. It was a sweet day, why would she worry?

As she passed by a room, her body stopped in her own tracks. She slowly turned her head and noticed a door opened. She slowly came down and landed on her two feet with a curious, yet uneasy look in her emerald eyes.

"That door isn't supposed to be opened..." Her voice traced off as she approached the door and opened it all of the way, the wood squeaking slowly as it opened up her entrance to the room.

But when Starfire looked over the room, she noticed red blood puddling on the floor and stained on white sheets. What she saw on the bed made everything turn white and cold inside of her, petrified. She opened her mouth wide and let out the loudest scream anyone can hear as she stared at the lifeless arm that fell over the bed and hung by the side, covered in blood.

Lying dead on the bed were her only two parents.


	15. Chapter 11: Torment

I updated! YAY! I'm very happy. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I was trying to get this story going since everyone liked the last chapter. Anyway, hope you like.

**Chapter 11: Torment**

_A loud moan escaped through the walls of the room and blood splattered all over the covers, dripping down to the ground. The dark figure left the room, leaving his weapon behind through the chest of his prey._

Starfire woke up the next morning with a start, although she didn't understand why she felt edgy. She sat up on her bed and stretched her arms and her back, cracking her spine and making her eyes heavy. She yawned quietly and lifted herself off of the bed, letting her covers fall back on top of the bed.

The golden sun flashed in front of her eyes, revealing the new day. But it didn't brush off the bad feeling that gurgled inside her stomach. She tried to ignore it and instead enjoyed the breeze that came from her opened balcony. The curtains softly flowed up and down like the waves of the sea.

She got dressed in her clothes, thinking of the evening before to relax her tensions. She thought of Robin and smiled lightly, wishing to see him this morning. The way they danced alone and when they shared yet another kiss filled her heart with the desire to be with him forever. She brushed her long crimson hair and left the room while she still tried to put on her boots.

Her attitude lightened although she didn't understand her turmoil. The sun was blazing at the windows to her side, the birds were singing happily on this early morning, and the gardens were blooming with flowers and magnefied by the brightness of the green grass. It was a sweet day, why would she worry?

As she passed by a room, her body stopped in her own tracks. She slowly turned her head and noticed a door opened. She slowly came down and landed on her two feet with a curious, yet uneasy look in her emerald eyes.

"That door isn't supposed to be opened..." Her voice traced off as she approached the door and opened it all of the way, the wood squeaking slowly as it opened up her entrance to the room.

But when Starfire looked over the room, she noticed red blood puddling on the floor and stained on white sheets. What she saw on the bed made everything turn white and cold inside of her, petrified. She opened her mouth wide and let out the loudest scream anyone can hear as she stared at the lifeless arm that fell over the bed and hung by the side, covered in blood.

Lying dead on the bed were her only two parents.

Screams filled the air with dread and horror, like the howling of a wolf in the night or the moans of bodies coming back from their graves to haunt whoever lurked nearby. Although the morning sun glowed brightly from the windows alongside the hallway, it seemed to be glowing flames, burning and burning all with pain and misery.

Footsteps started pounding against the tiled, slippery floor after yet another scream filled their ears with worry and fear. Their mouths hung wide open with harsh, tired breaths. They panted heavily, their muscles burned, urging them to stop running and forget about running. But they kept on going until they've reached the door.

A great force, along with a loud groan, pushed the door open. It slammed against the wall and crisps of wood piled on top of the ground, marking the wall with a hole. Six figures stormed into the room, their faces beat red with sweat from all of the running.

"Starfire!" Robin cried out.  
"What happened?" Cyborg shouted out loudly.

Starfire had fallen on her knees when her legs shouldn't stop trembling and couldn't hold her up anymore. Her legs grew numb to her toes and her shaking hands reached out for comfort. She grabbed the lifeless arm that hung beside the bed, covered with blood and bits of feathers from the pillows, probably torn by whatever had killed him.

She kissed his hand as she continued to sob loudly, with tears streaming down her cries, expressing her sadness and the wounds that were piercing into her heart as she tried to cry. Her throat was dry and lumpy, her eyes swollen with tears, and her hands covered with blood.

The Teen Titans looked up and their eyes and faces turned pale white with shock, their bodies turned frozen and cold at that moment.

Sheets and pillows were torn apart and feathers laid all around the bed. The sheets were pooled, covered with blood. The material of the covers couldn't hold so much of it, that some of the blood dripped from the tip to the ground, its sound as soft as rain in the night.

Cuts were scrapped across the faces of the lifeless bodies on the bed, their eyes wide open as if they had awakened right when whatever had attacked them and killed them with stabs. The once King and Queen of Northern Tamaran were dead.

"NO!" Redfire cried out as crystalline tears came into his aqua eyes. He ran by Starfire's side and grabbed onto the sheets with desperate, small, and childish hands. His red bands fell to his tearful eyes as his arms climbed up the bed to reach his mother and father, whispering something in the Tamaranean language, hoping that all of this was just a fragment of his imagination.

"Kali..." He said softly, as soft as the breeze. He should the body of his father and as he did, strands of fiery red hair came into his eyes, hiding the long scar that came diagonally across his face.

"Kali..." He said again, his eyes looking over his mother, her face so bruised up as if someone had physically hurt her with their own fists. Her once beautiful face was now with cuts and bruises that no doctor can heal or erase from her cheeks, her pink lips, or her indigo eyes.

"Kali...Kali..." Redfire shook his head in disbelief and continued to shake the bed, moving the dead bodies from left to right, sliding close to the edge of the bed. He continued to call out to them, but still no one answered. His eyes then flared with frustration and anger, and also with pain.

"KALI! KALI! KALI!" He cried so hard and pushed the bed so far off that Beast Boy ran to him and pulled him away from the bed. Redfire struggled to break free from his arms and almost slipped away, but Cyborg came and helped, trying to restrain the poor Tamaranean Prince.

"No...No...No..." Starfire whispered as she finally released her father's hand, letting it fall down like a useless rag doll.

Robin came beside her slowly, his face pained by the expressions on Starfire's face and also by what laid before them. She turned her head, her cheeks wet with tears and her cold hands wiped her tears, marking them now with her parents' blood.

He looked at her, unsure of how to express his feelings, whether to give her a sad smile or a sympathetic one that told her that he understood. But how can he show something as that? This was far worse of a death than he ever imagined.

Starfire's eyes were flooded with her tears and her throat was clogged up, she couldn't speak or wail anymore. So she just fell into Robin's arms and cried silently, her arms reaching up his back and to his face, hoping that his warmth would comfort her in anyway.

Raven's face was as pale and dead as Starfire's parents. But tears started coming into her eyes and slowly, the door behind them started swinging back and forth in response to Raven's outburst of emotions. She looked at Redfire and Starfire, seeing their redheaded figures crying and crying with agony and pain and mercy that this wasn't real, that this was all a dream.

She approached the King and Queen, her eyes scanning for any life that are left in them. She outstretched her arms, her cloak falling back behind her. Her hood covered most of her face, but revealed her intense violet eyes as she concentrated on her powers to work.

"Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos..."

Starfire looked up as Raven's hands started to glow a pale blue color. She lightly touched both Myand'r and Lyand'r and soon, both of their bodies started glowing with this luminanting light. Her emerald eyes reflected Raven's magic. The air grew thick and heavy with Raven's powers, her eyes dilated and turned pitch black.

"Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos..."

The Teen Titans and Princes watched silently as Raven tried to work. Wrinkles formed on her forehead as she tried to sense a small fragile heartbeat from either one of the Royal Highnesses. Buth there was nothing. She moaned softly as she forced more magic off of her to them, draining her life energy to try and save them. Their dead bodies still glistened with light and their wounds started bubbling with a new frame of white light.

In a second the wounds and cuts were almost gone, but she couldn't get into the deeper ones and she sensed that they could still be alive, all of her remaining energy to work was drained off and everything turned chaotic.

Raven groaned as her eyes grew weaker, but still glowed, trapped within her powers. She was forced back, away from the bed, with her arms over her head. The others gasped as Raven accidentally started shooting black disks all around the room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy dragged Redfire low to the ground as furniture started flying across the room, crashing into the wall and shattering into millions of pieces. Karras ducked as well, covering his head with his hands as chairs flew so closely over his head. Robin wrapped his cape around himself and Starfire for protection as bits of glass and wood came at them, but didn't harm them.

Windows near the balcony were broken and the glassware splattered to the floor. Sheets from the curtains were ripped apart by black magic. Wallpaper was riped off from the walls and slid down to the tiled floor, which was chipped off.

Raven screamed loudly to stop and abruptly, it did. All furniture fell to ground and the wind she had created had died out as well. She took a deep breath and sloppy moved back, her legs wiggling. She wiped her nose and noticed that it was bleeding a little. Her head felt lightheaded and she fell on her knees.

Everyone got up quickly and ran to her side. Beast Boy came beside her and helped her sit up, but he didn't let her stand up just yet. Her eyes were still dizzy and dried up blood encircled her nostril and hung over her upper lip.

Raven looked up, her vision was still fuzzy, but she cleared out that Starfire was approaching her, her eyes sincere, but also concern for her gothic friend. Raven stared at her sadly, disgusted with herself.

"I'm sorry, Star." She spoke softly in a whisper. "I tried."

Starfire looked at Raven and smiled lightly. She grabbed her hand and stared at her with her loving eyes. "It is all right, Raven. Your effort in trying is all that matters."

"What happened there, Raven?" Robin asked.  
Raven leaned back, holding onto her head as pain came inside her head. "I'm not really sure. I tried to go further in the healing, but something blocked me and I lost control over my powers."

Beast Boy carefully placed her arm over his shoulder and slowly helped her stand. Her legs still trembled from the trauma and she fell on to Beast Boy. He blushed a little, but he brushed it aside and helped her stand upright, with her arm still around him for support. He looked up and noticed something on top of the bed that he didn't notice before.

"Hey, what's that?" He pointed his finger ahead to the bed. Everyone turned their heads to follow his strange gaze.

Starfire's eyebrow arched up with curiosity as she slowly approached her parents' bed. She tried hard not to look at their pale green faces, but when something sparkled from the sun's light, it caught her attention. Stabbed through her father's chest was some sort of weapon, almost like a knife.

She reached out her hand carefully, half afraid that something would happen once she touched it. Her fingers curled around the weapon and carefully pulled it out from her father's chest, wincing at the sound of her father's flesh.

She held the blood covered up beside the sunlight for a better look and what she saw her eyes widened with disbelief. She screamed out and threw the weapon away from her.

The Teen Titans looked down at what bothered Starfire and what they saw shocked them all as well. Suspicious eyes glared at Robin and it heated up his neck and he gulped nervously and also with anger inside of him.

On the floor was his own Bird-a-rang.

Robin moved away from the eyes of the others and kneeled down before it. He took it in his hands, observing it carefully. A figure approached him and he looked up, pained by the curious and hurtful face of Starfire. She had her hands by her cheeks, her fingers intertwined with each other, trembling nervously. She looked at him for a long time with her enchanting, but sad emerald eyes.

"Robin..."  
"Star, it's not what you think. I--"

"You killed my parents?"

Robin turned around to find Redfire standing very close in front of him. His fists tightened as if ready to crush him at any moment. But Robin looked at him truthfully and dropped his blood-stained weapon to the ground. "Honestly Redfire. I didn't do anything."

But Redfire's eyes started glowing orange with his Tamaranean strength and with the sun beaming at him, it grew stronger. "YOU MURDERER!"

Redfire jumped at Robin and grabbed him by the throat. Everyone started panicking as Redfire started punching Robin by the face and stomach. He tried to grab him by the throat again, but Robin grabbed his wrists and struggled to restrain him from doing harm.

"Redfire, I'm telling the truth!"  
"You killed them!"  
"I didn't!"

Starfire ran to Robin's aid by grabbing Redfire under the arms. "Please Ryand'r, let him go!" She pulled him back slowly from Robin until he was about to stand. Robin stood up and wiped some blood from his nose and lips. His back ached and his arms strained from trying to push Redfire away.

Redfire groaned against Starfire's grip. He turned around and started swinging his arms at her. But she held him tightly, not letting go of him. As she tried, tears came blurring her eyes.

"Stop it, Ryand'r...please..."

Redfire groaned with frustration to escape, but eventually his temper gave in and instead he fell into Starfire's arms, crying away. "Mom...Dad..." He mumbled between each deep breath he took.

Robin walked up to Starfire and Redfire in hopes to comfort them, but again how can he? But anyway he tried. He opened his mouth to speak, but then the bedroom doors slammed open. Everyone looked up as a line of soldiers with thick brown, red, and black hair approached them all. Their armor shined under the sunlight and their eyes were deep with experience in the military.

Some of them held spears in their hands and some had swords hanging by a belt wrapped around their waists. Their stern eyes looked over Robin with hate. Robin looked at them with wide eyes and he slowly tried to walk back, but then someone grabbed his arm very roughly.

He turned his head and saw Karras with serious eyes looking hard at the soldiers instead of Robin. With a greater force he couldn't hold, Karras pushed Robin forward and before he could react, the soldiers grabbed Robin by the arms.

"Arrest him. For the murder of King Myand'r and Queen Lyand'r."

Robin groaned, "I'm telling you, I didn't do it!"

Karras kneeled on one knee and grabbed for the bird-a-rang. He held the bloody weapon in his hand, waving it in front of Robin's face. "And what was this doing in the King's chest, hmm? I think that this is more evident that you did this. No Tamaranean has this kind of weapon."

"But I didn't do it! I wasn't even near this place last night!"  
"You could try and ask for forgiveness once you are placed in the cell."

"NO!" Robin groaned and struggled against the arms that were dragging him away. He looked up and stared at his friends, trying to see a glitter of hope from them. "Guys, you believe me, don't you?"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven looked at him silently, unsure of what to think. Robin looked at them surprised, but he didn't give up. He looked at them straight in the eyes through his black mask. "I'm telling you I didn't do it!"

Raven looked up to him hard, although her violet eyes were still weak from her little episode. His face was serious and pale, his brow intense with wrinkles, as if he was looking really hard on them. Her eyes softened.

Beast Boy noticed this. "You think he's telling the truth."  
"I bet my life on it."

"Well, your life isn't good enough to prove his innocence." Karras said harshly. He looked at the guards and waved his hand toward the door. "Take him away."

"Wait a minute!" Redfire said, his ego has returned at last and he removed himself from Starfire's arms. Her eyes strained as Redfire approached Karras, for some reason, as if automatically, he was on Robin's defense.

"What makes you think that he did do it?" Redfire said, his eyes grew wide, but more likely observing Karras' reaction. But he didn't fall for his stare and instead looked at him sternly.

"His 'bird-a-rang' had pierced through the King's chest and blood is everywhere. What makes you think that he is innocent?"  
"I believe there's something called 'the benefit of the doubt'"

Karras stared at Redfire with intense amber eyes. And Redfire looked back at him. Robin looked at Redfire and was surprised that his attitude had suddenly changed from seeing him guilty to seeing him innocent.

"Well, your words boy no longer matter. So stay out of my way." Karras replied and pushed Redfire hard, making him fall back with a loud thup. He fell on his side and everyone gasped.

Starfire and the others ran to Redfire's aid as he slowly sat up, rubbing his arm. Raven looked at him and made sure that he wasn't injured and turned around to face Karras with her cold, hard eyes.

"I think, Prince Ryand'r and Princess Koriand'r, that these Earthlings, these _pests_ have brainwashed you from what you were brought up to obey."

Raven growled at the remark. Holding Redfire with her arms, with one of her hands resting on her back, tightened with anger and it glowed dimly black and white. "You should really hold your tongue, Karras. Because you'll regret your words."

"I rather have you listen to your own words, witch. You wouldn't want this palace to collaspe, don't you?"

Raven screamed out as a dresser flew over her head, glowing intensing with black magic. She threw it to him and he fell back when the furniture exploded in front of him. He looked up, with some strands in front of his eyes, with anger. He pointed his finger at Raven with an accusing tone as he roared, "Arrest her!"

Some free guards started walking toward Raven with outstretched arms and were about to grab her when a strong, mechanical hand grabbed one by the wrist and squeezed him hard until he twitched his eye with pain.

"I don't think so, buddy." Cyborg replied and punched the guard away from him, sending him flying across the room until he collided against the wall, falling unconscious.

Karras roared at the other soldiers to get them, but then they were attacked by a lion, his sharp claws scratched up their armor, pulling them away from the group. Beast Boy slowly transformed back into a human boy, watching the guards try to stand with marks on their steel shields. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!"

Starfire stared at the scene, overwhelmed as her friends fought off against the guards, even her little brother did in defense of Robin. But she knew deep down that the outcome would be more than she could bear.

"Stop this, Stop!" She cried out, but no one would listen to her. And for their price would be their freedom. The guards pulled themselves together and grabbed each and every one of the Titans, including Redfire. They forced them down on their knees, as well as Robin as Karras appeared before them.

"All of you are arrested by the Order of Tamaran, for murder, treason, and attempt to help a questioned suspect. Now all of you are suspects in the murder of the King and Queen. And when I am King, I'll made sure that you all will pay a very dear death. Take them away!"

"NO!" Starfire cried as she tried to run to her friends, but then Karras grabbed her around her waist, pulling her away from the others as they were being dragged by the guards to the door.

Beast Boy tried to transform a couple of times to escape, but the guard held him so tightly by his neck, he was suffocating and couldn't breathe. Raven tried to fight off as well, but so much energy was drained off of her, she gave in easily as the guards pulled her out of the room.

Cyborg tried to flip the guard over his arm, which he did. But the other guards were faster and struck something at Cyborg's back, shocking him with a power electrical shock that threw him off conscious. His battery died for the moment and his blue glow and red flashing eye turned dark.

Robin groaned loudly as he tried to kick his way out, but it was no use. But he kept trying other approaches, moving his body up and down in hopes of slipping away from their grasp. A guard kicked him hard in the stomach which caught him off guard. He gagged with pain and for air, blood spitted out from his lips from when Redfire had punched him and his body grew numb.

He looked up and watched Starfire struggling to break free from Karras, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"NO! PLEASE! ROBIN!" Starfire cried out, reaching out her hand to him. But before Robin could even reply to her call, the guards took him away and slammed the door closed, leaving Karras and Starfire alone in the bedroom.

Starfire looked at the door still, almost expecting for the others to fight off and come into the room to relieve her from this place. But they didn't come and it pierced her heart with old wounds into even deeper ones. She choked her next breath as she started crying again, slowly sliding down from Karras' arms.

Starfire wrapped her arms around herself as she sobbed loudly inside the room as if she was truly alone. From the corner of her eye, she could see Robin's weapon, dripping with her parents' blood, the sharp edge that killed them and took them away from her. But this time, they were truly gone. Forever.

Tears slid down her cheeks as her body grew cold with the emptiness she had once had from so long ago. She continued crying, but now she leaned down and pounded her fists against the ground until the tiles were bent a little by her natural Tamaranean strength.

The sunlight bathed over her and Karras. He looked down at her with shining golden green eyes, his long hair blowing with the breeze that entered inside this room.

Everything around them was almost completely destroyed. Glass hung loosely by where the window would be, tiles were chipped off from the floor, the furniture had exploded and pieces of wood were all over the place. And blood stains marked the bed and a sum of the floor.

Karras looked over Starfire with eyes undescribable. He kneeled down on his knees and tried to take Starfire in his arms, but she jerked him away from her, waving her arms violently in front of him. But he grabbed her wrists anyway and pulled her toward him, forcing her to open her eyes and look into his own.

"Your friends have betrayed you, Koriand'r." He said softly, the sound of his voice was breathtaking and would make any girl fall into his spell. But Starfire shook her head, trying hard not to listen to even a whisper from him, blocking out all that has happened in this room.

"It did happen." He said, catching her thoughts. "He killed them, They've killed them. They've killed you."

Starfire shook her head, not believing a word out from him. "No...it's not true..."

"It is true. And unless you don't go through this marriage as planned, I will be forced to terminant them for their crimes."  
"No! You wouldn't!"  
"I have more power than you can imagine. And I can, maybe today I will have them hanged or beheaded or tortured to death at the cell chamber. I can--"

"No Karras! Please!" Starfire said, grabbing his arms with her trembling hands. Hot tears pressed into her eyes and her voice choked to speak further. "Please, I beg of you. I don't have anyone else left, please..." She begged, tears streaming down her shining emerald eyes.

She sniffled, pressing her head against his chest with her begging and her tears. Karras looked at her and touched her chin and then raised her head so she would look at him again. "Then marry me. I promise that I will take care of you and if you follow me and my rules, I will make sure that no harm will come to them. Unless you disobey me."

Starfire looked at him, her face twisted with thoughts of regret and uncertainity. She gulped hard and sniffled again, trying to hold back any more tears. But one still managed to come down her cheek and down to her neck. She sobbed silently to herself as she thought of them and Redfire. She forced herself to nod, surrendering herself once again to the wrath of what was expected of her, Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran.

Satisfied, Karras leaned closer to Starfire, his hands coming up from her neck to her cheeks. His fingers wiped her tears away and he caressed her tenderly. Her eye flinched a little, her neck started heating up as he touched her neck and then slid down her arms. She couldn't do anything as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against his body, his desire grew and deep inside he knew that he had won her affection.

But not voluntary.

Starfire looked away as Karras kissed her cheeks and neck, his arms holding her close to him, afraid of letting go. But she knew she couldn't pull away from him, because she couldn't bear to lose another loved one from her life. As Karras kissed her hands and neck and cheeks, she thought of her friends and Robin.

Her heart knew that she was betraying them although her mind told her that she was doing the right thing, in saving their lives. But what good is saving their lives when they are just going to be tortured, tormented with this images and what they have to see with their own eyes?

Karras' fingers dug into her hair, pulling some of her straight strands of hair in front of her eyes, giving her a mysterious look. But her face showed her true sadness as Karras' hands came down and touched her cheeks, his wish finally granted. He held Starfire as his face came closer and closer to hers, his breath steaming against her skin and filling her with goosebumps and also with her physical attraction to him again.

Karras smiled seductively at her, his eyes filled with longing for her. He pressed his forehead against hers, looking at her beautiful face although she didn't want to look at him.

"You're mine, Starfire." He said and pressed his lips against hers.


	16. Chapter 12: Incomplete

It's so much fun to see all of your reactions But I'm glad that you guys are into the fic. Anyway, here's a update! And look. The title of this chapter is the same as Backstreet Boy's song. They're BACK! In this chapter, I'm putting the lyrics of this song in it, that's why its called "Incomplete"

And here it is

**Chapter 12: Incomplete**

Water dripped from along the walls like a waterfall and came as small waterdrops from over the ceiling. The wall was made from deep rock and mud. The ceiling was highly concentrated with dirt and minerals.

The caverns were dark, dug up by man to make tunnels from under the palace to the other end of the city, usually use for shelter or storage. In between the palace and the city was a large lake. It explained why there was water coming down from the earth, dotting over the tiled floor.

Pillars of white rock came from the ceiling top to the floor, dripping slowly salty water. The fiery light of the torches that usually guided visitors down the cavern, made the white pillars of minerals glow intensively like pearls from the ocean.

The walls were muggy with dirt and rock and water that came down. The tiled floor was slippery from the drops of water that still continued to crack through the thick dirt over their heads. And the cavern was alined with torches, their flames were waving along like they were dancing, creating shadows beside the walls, making them come alive.

The caverns were silent, except for the whooshing of water above the surface as the night winds came and blew the water along in waves to the sandy shore. And also the dripping of water disturbed the silence. But it was by nature's purpose.

As you travel further down the caverns, where they were barely any torches to light the path, there laid the jail cells of Tamaran, where all Tamaranean criminals would sleep and be tortured to death. For the reason they are buried underground so far away from the surface was so that no sun rays would let their powers breathe and they could use their Tamaranean strength and ability to flight to escape. Down here, they would be vulrenable.

But right now, most of the cells were empty. Except for one.

**_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_**

There sitting tiresome and weak were the Teen Titans. Their clothes were torn and a few bruises crossed their bare arms and legs and scratches from thick nails were pierced into their cheeks. Dried up blood covered them and gave them a horrible smell.

They were cuddled into balls, trying to keep themselves warm from the bitter cold. Unfortunately for one, Cyborg was the only one who was out cold. His battery had died when the guards arrested the Titans. His body didn't glow pale blue and his mechanical eye wasn't flashing throughout the night to indicate that he was dreaming. He looked almost as pale and dead as Starfire when she had that incident.

They had tried to help him for days, trying to figure out how to recharge him and bring him back to life. But they couldn't. Even Robin who was very intuned with technology couldn't help his best friend. All of this was his fault.

Robin was at the far end of cell, separated from the others. Tied up tightly around his ankles were shackles, too thick to be broken down with one of his weapons. And even if he did have them now--they were taken away from him in case he was to 'commit another crime.'

Robin still had his mask over his mysterious eyes and his uniform on, but it was torn and ripped apart by swords and their beatings. And since he was the 'suspect,' he received more torture than the others. He still couldn't understand how this all happened. How did someone managed to get his bird-a-rang and framed him? He never leaves his ulitity belt out his sight.

It didn't matter now. Robin squeezed his legs tightly against his chest and wrapped his broken cape, filled with holes and dirt and blood, around his pale body to keep him warm for the rest and yet another night.

His eyes looked around at the others, seeing them fast asleep. Redfire was tug under Cyborg, with an arm around him. Tear marks shedded his eyes as if he had been crying in his sleep, probably dreaming about his parents' murder, in which he was claimed of committing.

Beast Boy was beside them, as a human body, with his green skin raising up with goosebumps. His animal-like teeth shuttered from the chill and a drop of water from above hit his nose and made his body jump. But he easily fell back to sleep, still cold.

Raven was alone, with her long yet ruined cloak wrapped tightly around her. Her pale face was wrinkled as she tried to sleep with the stinging sensation of bruises and blood clogging her throat. Her short violet hair fell in front of her face, with a hand beside it. Like Robin, all of the Titans were wearing shackles. Raven had a shackle around her wrists as well, skin tight so she would feel pain if she tried to use her magical powers.

Beast Boy had one around his neck, stretchable no matter what shape he took, so he couldn't transform and escape or help the others escape. And even with the need to transform, he still whined like an injured puppy who broke his paw. A purple-ish bruise swelled around his right eye and his legs were covered with scratches at each attempt he tried to turn into an animal. His back was whipped hard from their lashes.

Robin shuttered at the fact that they all tried to help him and for the prize, they too were locked up like a bunch of barbarians. Robin turned his head around in shame and tried to sleep, although thoughts poisoned his mind.

As his eyes closed, Raven's eyes opened. She blinked her dark eyes a couple of times before slowing raising her body up. It wasn't daybreak just yet, but she had to wake up from the nightmare she was having.

It was similar to what had happened to her at Starfire's parents' room. She lost control over her powers as well as her emotions and they led to destruction. Four red eyes were watching her in her dreams and wouldn't go away, haunting her with words of doom and destiny.

She rubbed her eyes and the back of her neck. Lumbs formed on her back from the tension she had built the last couple of days, maybe weeks even. She couldn't keep track. Raven sat on her knees, her shackles jingled against each other as she did.

She winced as she scratched close to her wrists, trapped by the shackles. She couldn't take them off. Her dark eyes looked drained and tired, probably from all of her beatings and attempts to use her powers. She sighed heavily in defeat and rubbed her arms against the cold, wrapping her cloak tightly around her.

She observed the others, looking at them sadly as they tried to sleep. Cyborg was still out of power, his soft face seemingly asleep in peace. Redfire cuddled beside him, as if for comfort since he had lost both of his parents and couldn't be near either one of his sisters. How terrible.

Beast Boy had his arms wrapped around himself, his knees pressed against his chest to keep himself warm. His teeth grinded against each other from the dead, cool breeze that came from the tunnel. His ears were down to keep them warm too.

Silently, Raven crawled up to Beast Boy, the sound of the shackles followed her as she came by his side. She looked at Beast Boy softly for some strange reason, maybe from being so tired and weak.

Raven then took off her long, hole-filled cloak and gently wrapped it around Beast Boy's body, since now that he couldn't transform to either a bear or a tiger, he couldn't do anything to prevent the cold front from torturing him to death. His skin was sticky was sweat and as she touched his hand, he was just as cold as he felt.

Raven flipped the hood over his head to keep his ears warm and she smiled faintly and crawled away from him. She turned her attention to Robin, who was sitting all alone in the corner. She crawled to reach to him, but she was limited by the shackles and they stopped her in her tracks, making her stop a few feet away from Robin.

At the sound of the shackles and chains, Robin opened his eyes and turned his head to see Raven in front of him, looking at him awfully curiously.

They stared at each other for a long time, without saying one word to each other.

**_Distant faces with no place left to go_**

Robin turned his head away from her gaze and tucked in his cape tighter around him. "You think that I really didn't do it?" He asked quietly, unsure.

Raven looked at him, "I do."  
"Why? There was proof right in front of you."  
"I..." Raven gulped a little from her dry throat, "I knew because I saw you through your eyes. I knew you were innocent."  
"Through my eyes? My eyes are hidious."

"That's not true, Robin. There's nothing wrong with you."  
"Not according to them," He said, referring to the Royal Court.  
"It doesn't matter what they think, Robin."  
"It matters to me of what she thinks."

Raven understood, but it still didn't make any sense to her, "Why do you say that? You think that Starfire agrees with Karras' accusion?"  
"You saw her face, Raven. She really does think that I did it."

"Now Robin, you and I both know that Starfire would never accuse you of anything."  
"But her parents are dead and my bird-a-rang went straight through her dad. What does that tell you?"

Raven bit her lip as she stared at Robin, who looked away, but with that same frustrated and yet depressed look. Wrinkles were on his forehead and his black mask was sticky against his skin. He rubbed his eyes and sniffled to try and stop himself from crying.

"It doesn't matter." She heard him say. "It's all my fault we're in this mess. If you guys haven't tried to defend me, I would be the only one in here."  
"No Robin, we wanted to be here with you because we believed you. You were framed of a crime you didn't commit. We believed you."  
"Well, it was a stupid thing to do."

Raven's fists tightened with the urge to yell at Robin, but she remembered what had happened many times before when she tried to show her most dangerous emotions. Probably the lake would come down on them and they'd drown because of her.

"No it wasn't, because it wasn't your fault. If...if I haven't lost control over my powers, maybe I would have saved Starfire's parents. I could have, but I wasn't strong enough." Raven sniffled as she shut her eyes tight.

Robin looked over her and was surprised to see a crystalline white tear that was so bright, so out of place, come sliding down her cheek. Raven's face was pained with so many thoughts that crossed her mind.

"But I couldn't and when Karras pushed Redfire away, I--lost control over myself. I was so angry for some reason. At that moment, I wanted to crush him, hurt him, kill him so I could join you in the cell, so you wouldn't be alone."

Raven placed a hand upon her cheek as she continued crying. "Something about Karras just releases something deep inside of you, something you've always tried to hide. But at the sight of him, I lost control...I couldn't hold back to what I was really feeling inside. It was terrible."

Raven's face squirmed into an even sadder face, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's not your fault that we're here. It's mine."

"Raven..." Robin opened his eyes wide in shock.

Darkness stirred in the night, the wind blew pass the trees and shook their leaves with a eerie sound, crumbling about as if cold from the gust gave the branches the shivers.

The night sky was clear, although from a distance thick clouds are coming along, for late showers. The full moon arose from the east and set high, almost perpendicular to the Earth, its lunar glow was beautiful and white across the plains, the grass flickering in the breeze and light as if it were the Atlantic Ocean itself.

Behind these empty plains was the palace of Northern Tamaran, illuminated with a dim golden glow from the candles and torches that were lit inside of the halls to guide any night crawlers and travelers who would get lost within those twisted hallways and passages. From afar, the palace looked so peaceful and beautiful, especially under the moonlight. It seemed enchanting, like from a fairy tale. But to some, living in a palace was no fairy tale.

The night was still from noise, except by nature's course. But it was only for a while. A foreign sound came scratching through the tall grass, brushing it aside to pass through, and at quick haste. Footsteps ran stealthy across the plains. And even if a twig would snap somewhere or a bird would flock out suddenly from the trees, the figure would run faster and faster, as if having the sensation that someone was following her.

**_Without you within me, I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going, is anybody's guess_**

Her long hair flowed behind her back, as smooth as the waves of the ocean, but as red under the moonlight as the flames on a brush fire. She kept on going, taking heaving breaths, tired as if she had crossed a long journey to come this far. She kept on going, with sweat beading down her forehead and her legs burning from muscle contractions, letting her body breathe from this exercise.

She panted loudly, but quickly held her mouth tight, afraid that even her own heartbeat would ruin her hiding place and let her predator, her captive come and claim her and take her away from here, her secret little piece of land.

Starfire stopped after such a long run. She bent her knees and looked down at the ground, breathing in and out deeply to calm her raging heart and her muscles to cool from all of the blood that had flowed inside of her. She would have preferred to fly, but again, she didn't want anyone to know she was here.

She stood up and looked over the sky as a new cold front came and blew around her; in between her legs and arms. The wind blew her long crimson hair in front of her emerald eyes and a long dark cloak that she used to camouflage herself from the guards and him.

These past days, as their wedding date drew nearer and nearer, he wouldn't leave her alone. He was always there, watching her as silent as a mouse but as haunting as a ghost or phantom. Every time he approached her, she could feel her fear of him growing, but at the same time, her unconscious response to obey his every command. But she couldn't allow herself to, although he noticed these kinds of things coming from her.

**_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake, but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is_**

Slowly she was surrendering as the days gone by. Only because she felt that things really are hopeless for her. They always were. Every bad circumstance turned even more worse, just as horrible, but graphic and more life-threatening.

Starfire shuttered a little from the bitter cold and goosebumps started to arise as the breeze blew around her. But it was more than the night chill that made her feel this way.

She gulped loudly, closing her eyes tight as she slowly brushes back the cloth, revealing a shining object by her belt. Carefully grabbing its helm, Starfire took out the knife and placed it in front of her, staring straight at the blade. The moonlight bathed it in a silver glow, brightening her sad face.

Her face that was filled with grief, misery, sorrow, pain, guilt, anger, the feeling of being useless, anything that wasn't a happy feeling was portrayed on her face now. Crystalline white tears slid down her cheeks as she positioned the knife just right.

She aimed the knife right to her heart, where it was already broken and torn apart by everything that has happened. She held onto her breath, sealing it with a gulp. Her long hair flowed around her face, sticky against her skin.

It wasn't worth living if you don't even have the chance to express it freely. To be yourself and do what you wanted. To be free, to be filled with happiness, peace, joy, love. But life didn't give it to her no matter how much she tried to make it right. Her effort wasn't worth it and that's what she felt.

**_Incomplete_**

Starfire closed her eyes as a new breeze came, as if a sign that it was the wind that would carry her poor soul to the place where the dead go, where her parents would be waiting for her. She started moving her fist closer and closer to her chest, with the blade shining brightly like an eagle's eye.

But before she was able to stab through her chest, she suddenly remembered Redfire's words.

_"Don't you know how lucky you are?"  
"How am I lucky?"  
"You have these amazing powers and although these things have happened to you...you could have gone into a totally different direction with them like Blackfire. But you didn't. You stayed as the sweet, loving sister that I remembered. And I admire that."_

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

_"Naw no way, we wouldn't miss your party for the world." Cyborg replied.  
"Yeah Starfire, we're your friends. We want to support you in everything you do." Raven smiled at her softly.  
"Yeah Star, remember we're your baggage. You don't go anywhere without us." Beast Boy winked at her._

"I'm sorry, Star." Raven said softly in a whisper. Her face looked weak after attempting to save her parents from their fate. "I tried."

And Robin.

_"I don't want to let you go." She whispered. Robin stared at her softly. "You don't have to." He said and held her in his arms in a hug. Starfire wrapped her arms around him, her hands massaging his back. Robin could feel the tears sliding down his back._

"What if we can never convince my father to end this? Karras' so...manipulative. He..." Starfire sobbed at the thought of Karras touching her and trying to act like someone he isn't. Robin hushed her and patted her head, reassuring her. "We will, Star. I promise you that we will."

"Will we?"  
"Of course."  
"What if he doesn't?"  
"We'll think of something."  
"Anything?"  
"We will find a way stuff." Robin touched her chin and lifted her head so she could look at him. "Love will find a way."

Starfire stood still, hearing their voices whispering inside her ear. She turned around as if she was expecting them to be there with open arms, and Cyborg and Beast Boy and Raven and her parents too. But there was no one there. It was only a figment of her imagination.

Starfire sobbed quietly to herself as she tried to hold the knife again, haunted and tormented by their faces. They loved them so and now already she felt that she lost them. She was to marry tomorrow to Karras, but she didn't want that. But if she didn't, her friends would be killed. She had thought about it, about the marriage. He had promised to keep them safe. But who is sure that he will keep his word?

**_Voices tell me that I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_**

Starfire looked over the full moon with tears glittering in her emerald eyes. The wind blew around her, wanting to carry her up to the skies and let their cold breezes caress her and embrace her like loving arms. But she stayed cold on the ground, watching the clear sky for the moment.

It seemed so beautiful, and yet space looked so empty. That's how she felt. Empty. Oh, how much she wished that her mother was beside her to hug her, or her father to smile at her the same way he did at the ball. Or Galfore to tell her stories so she would forget her troubles. Or watch movie marathons with her friends back at the tower.

But she couldn't. She was still standing all alone.

Maybe she shouldn't have come here to Tamaran with the Teen Titans. She was so blind with joy in seeing her family again and her home she forgot all of the dangers that they would face. Especially this, in which they were all caught off guard. Maybe it was a mistake to even have lived on Earth with them, she would have thought the same way as her parents had always expected her to be. Maybe it was a mistake to fallen in love with an Earthling so perfect as Robin.

**_Baby, my baby, it's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_**

Starfire closed her eyes as she started to aim the knife to her chest, praying silently to herself for forgiveness to her friends and Robin and her family. And then she cut herself off from all kind of contact. No thought crossed her mind that would delay her any further.

Slowly, the knife started going toward her chest, shining brightly in silver.

**_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake, but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is_**

"Love will find a way." Robin's voice whispered in her voice, soothing her away from her task, his breath mingling inside her ear and tickling her skin.

Starfire opened her eyes and gasped quietly as she turned her head, only to be welcomed by the sounds of the trees rustling in the wind. Her face fell with disappointment. Her eyes sparkled with her tears, her heart tried to endure it. But she couldn't.

**_Incomplete_**

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go

"Robin..."

**_Alone_**

Starfire looked at the knife in her hand, with the blade shining under the moonlight, it flashed in front of her eyes. Was she that desperate to get away from this difficult times? The thought of it all made her want to cry. Her eyes started to blur with tears when she thought of what Robin had told her one night, when she started panicking with guilt.

_"Crying isn't going to get us anywhere, Star. You have to be brave.  
Your past isn't what determines who you are. It's who you are now that counts. Star, You're a Titan. A hero known throughout Earth, and on Redfire's computer._

"Star, from this year that I've known you, you are the most amazing, honest, kind, most wonderful person I've ever met. I mean, I don't normally show any part of myself to anyone. I try to keep it hidden. But you..."

Robin stepped closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. "You brought it out of me and for that, I trust you. I can trust you with my life, Star." He said and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're different, naive yes, but you are so different Starfire. And that's what makes you special.

"Although you've gone through all of that, you made yourself to be the girl that I've fallen for. Starfire. Not Koriand'r of Tamaran. But Starfire of Earth."

**_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is  
Incomplete_**

"Robin...My friends..." Starfire whispered softly to herself. Her hands felt weak and she left the knife fall down to the ground and let it hid within the tall grass.

Although so many troubles have gone by her path, she was still able to make it, didn't she? Although when nothing was happening to her, she kept a chin up and was always smiling, being the one who would give the others strength because she had hope.

But, she thought, it isn't only in the times when they are good you need to be strong. You need to be strong in everything you do, to have faith that things would be alright no matter what. And when things go bad, you accept them and attack them head on. No matter how much she would try, problem will always come her way. Her life experience was an example of that. And look at her now.

"I am a Teen Titan." Starfire said to her thoughts. "I am a Teen Titan. And I won't run away. Not anymore."

Starfire closed her eyes and clasped her hands together as she prayed to her god for strength and courage to do this task that will test her faith and loyalty to her friends.

Although the tears still came along with the thought of her plan, she knew what she had to do. She felt that in her heart that it was the right thing to do, no matter how much the others would protest. This was Starfire's choice, although the consequence for her choice would be great, she knew that this is what she wanted.

Starfire looked up and saw her home up ahead. No more light cast off from the hallways, meaning that everyone was officially asleep. The wind howled lowly passed her, blowing her hair and cloak in front of her. She brushed strands of her hair as her eyes shined from her old tears.

Starfire nodded to herself as a new, fresh breeze came in and finally carried her off from the ground and into the sky. Her body soared as if she was one with the sky, like nothing else was important. But her mind focused on her plan and the palace was just ahead of her.

The ultimate decision she will make would be her own sacrifice to save her friends. She was going to marry Karras, but long before then, she will have her friends escape, let them be free and far away from this place and go on to live happily and let her heart finally rest with the dread of her past and all that had brought upon her.

Starfire's body soared in a trail of green light and soon her figure was too small to see and she was swallowed by the darkness of the clouds that came storming over Northern Tamaran.

**_Incomplete_**


	17. Chapter 13: Her Sacrifice

**Chapter 13: Her Sacrifice**

Crickets of strange forms whistled in the night, barely heard. Their legs moved along against each other like a violin and continued playing the melody of the night. Animals of Tamaran joined in with its sound and croaked and chirped along until the first fresh blanket of rain started coming down to the ground, followed by a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder.

Immediately all of the animals disappeared. Some sea creatures croaked or opened their narrow mouths and dove into the water of the lake in front of the Tamaranean palace. Birds shivered up their feathers and tossed their bodies into the sky and came to nearby trees for shelter. Loved ones cuddled inside their wing to protect them from the rain. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, for the moment flashing their small eyes blue and red.

The dark skies were covered with black gray clouds, pouring out hard pebbles of rain, tapping hard against the ground like a drum roll. From over the sky, a darker shade than the night itself soared. A long cape flowed behind their back as their arms spread, controlling where to go. The figure wore a hood over their face, hiding their identity from anyone who would dare to see.

The figure slowly glided down to the ground, landing perfectly on their feet. The cape fell down and wrapped naturally around their body, hiding any sign of flesh from their bodies. The figure turned around with their black colored face, but there was a hint of color in the place where their eyes were supposed to be. Hands made sure that the hood held still and turned back around.

Slowly, the dark shade walked across the garden beside the large lake. Frogs with four eyes looked up as they rolled out their tongues to catch a last-minute snack from the flies. When they looked up with their yellow eyes, they croaked and jumped back into the water as if the presence of the figure scared them so much.

The figure tug in their hands inside the cloak as the person quickened their pace by the sound of a twig snapping nearby, frightening the shade from its element of surprise by hiding, blending in with the night.

Up ahead, there was a cavern, as low as the ground, but there were a door there, that had stairs leading deeper and deeper to the crust of Tamaran, or rather the caverns that are buried deep under the lake. The wooden door was covered with locks by its knob, intimidating that no one should enter.

But the figure didn't worry of such circumstances and instead approached the door, reaching their long fingers to the wood. Surprisingly, their strength as great as Hercules himself, they pierced through the wooden patel. With a groan and wood snapping with rock, the locks exploded into gray dust and the door was thrown off to the side, swinging hard, but it didn't break.

The figure stood in front of the door as a jolt of lightning crossed the sky behind them, but it didn't reveal the face that was under the hood. The rain poured hard on the figure now and the person adjusted the hood as they climbed down the stairs, their cape flowing behind their back as they were swallowed by the darkness.

The shade looked around the caverns, seeing the pillars of white rock shining as a flash of lightning caught its range. Torches lilted up across this narrow path, but the shade was able to see. Their footsteps splashed over water puddles. The ceiling dripped water from the lake down to her feet. Rats squeaked from afar as they try to dig into their holes for shelter in fear of getting wet.

The shade gracefully glided over the pathways, taking its sharp turns well as if this person was really a phantom or a ghost flying through its domain. The figure continued on walking alone through the dark caverns until the wall of torches grew dimmer and dimmer until it was too dim to actually see light.

Rubbing their hands nervously inside the cloak, their head rose up and looked around the mucky walls of wet rock and grass and dirt. It sparkled also with some salts and minerals as water dripped down along the wall.

Their body shivered with a dreadful cold feeling as the figure came into a row of steel bar cells where prisoners were bound to be tortured until there was nothing but skin and bones. No sunlight would comfort them from their sorrows and woes. Nothing could save them from this place, at least not without outside help.

Most of the cells were empty except with crumbs of food, but those were taken away by the hands of rats and they chewed quietly for their bit of food. But there was no cell that was in fact full.

The figure turned their attention to the cell that was filled with no more than mere teenagers. Their wounded eyes were closed and their bodies curled up in balls for warmth as a cool breeze crowded them all. The figure seemed shorter when they saw one of them, the mechanical one, wasn't glowing in blue and his body was filled with dents and scratches even against his metal body.

One teenager, smaller in size and as bright as red, cuddled under the arm of this unconscious boy, his eyes were forced to be closed and the shade noticed dry tear marks in his cheeks and it almost made the person fall back with shock. The green colored teenager was in a ball, covered with a dark violet cloak who belonged to the pale girl that slept beside him, her face pained as she breathed in and out deeply.

Sleeping close against the bars of the cell, was the Boy Wonder. His hair had lost its flare and feel down to his masked eyes. His cheeks were flushed with indigo bruises. His long yellow cape wrapped around his trembling body, but it was covered with holes and there was a black lining from fire that must have burnt his clothing.

The figure kneeled down on their knees and crawled closer and closer to the cell. Long tanned fingers curled around the bars as the figure's head, still covered by the hood, moved forward, observing Robin as he slept. As if his senses were strong, he opened his eyes and turned toward the blank face. He gasped and moved away, his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" He asked precautiously. The figure looked at him, with their head tilted to the side in a strange gesture that seemed to calm him, but only just a little. "Who are you?" Robin asked again, reaching out his hands to touch the hood.

"Hey! You!" A booming voice shouted and made his hand jerk back. The shade turned their head as two guards, wearing shining armor and holding long swears came from the corner and pointed their weapons at the figure.

"What are you doing here! Stand up and show yourself!"

Slowly, the figure moved away from Robin's side and stood up carefully. The figure stood straight up, their head looked over the soldiers who were barely protected by the dark. Their face was still hidden under the hood, their body in a curve, arms at their sides, and their feet didn't touch the floor as if floating in midair like a real ghost.

The soldiers grumbled a little in fear, trying hard not to lose their grip of their weapons. Although they couldn't see the intruder's eyes, they were still awfully frightened by its stare.

"S-Show yourself!" One of the soldiers screamed out, his voice echoed throughout the rest of the caverns and didn't bounce back to them.

The shade raised an arm up, close to its hooded face, their hidden eyes glaring at the soldiers. Robin widened his eyes inside the cell as the figure's fist started to glow in lime green, softening his injured face and shining his coal black hair.

The soldiers gasped at the sight as if they were seeing magic being performed.

"I think the command would be..." The voice, so low as a whisper but as strong as a panther, came from the figure that stood hidden in the shadows in front of the soldiers, covered in black and for some reason, the figure smelt of death.

"For you to stand down." The shade said and flashed bolts of light at the soldiers. Not even their armors could protect them and they groaned as they struggled to breathe and eventually fell down, unconscious. Their helmets fell beside them and the swears clanged against the rock pathway.

As the sound of pain came, everyone in the cell opened their eyes wide with alert and caution. They forced their bodies up, although they were chained down by shackles. They widened their eyes in shock when they saw the dark shade standing beside their cell.

"Who's that?" Beast Boy questioned, his voice shaking with fear.

Robin sat silently as the figure turned its body toward the Teen Titans. The redhead, Redfire, sat protectively beside Cyborg, wishing that he could do more to protect his friend. The figure looked at each of the Titans, with its blank and empty stare. Raven tried to catch a thought from this figure, but it was like trying to penetrate through a wall. Impossible, she thought.

The figure stood silently in front of the cell for a long while before the figure decided to swing their hands over their head, slowly removing the hood away from their face to finally reveal his true identity. Everyone held in a gasp when they saw long flowing red hair coming down feminine shoulders over the cloak and bright emerald eyes looked at them warmly as ever.

"Starfire!" They all shouted with shock and yet with joy.

Starfire scanned around them quickly and then placed a long finger over her pink lips, making a long hushing sound. "Hush my friends." She said, her voice spoke quickly. She turned her head frankly, her eyes hoping that no one was near. She turned back to the others. "We must be silent."

She looked at the lock on door and aimed her arm at it. Again, her fist glowed intensively green and within a second of light over her beautiful face, it flashed in front of her and melted the lock from its place. Everyone opened their mouths in a happy way as Starfire opened the bar doors and entered inside.

She tumbled to the floor as she wrapped her arms around her friends individually, holding Robin tighter than anyone else for as long as she could.

"I've missed you so much..." She whimpered as tears blurred her vision until it was too heavy and it slid down her cheeks.

"Me, too Star." Robin whispered to her, his face buried inside her hair. Starfire looked away and saw Cyborg. She moved away from Robin and looked at him sadly.

"What has happened to him?" She asked softly.  
"He lost power when they shocked him." Redfire said, his voice choking as he tried to speak.  
"We've tried for days to get him to wake up. But he's too much of a machine now." Beast Boy replied, almost ready to cry.

"We can't revive him." Raven said, defeated.

"No, my friends." Starfire replied and everyone turned to her. "We must not give up hope on our dear friend. First, I shall free you from those shackles."

Starfire stood up and the room was lilted up with her starbolts as she melted the shackles off of the Teen Titans. Beast Boy felt around his neck, his eyes wide in total gratitude as he transformed into any possible animal as he could. But then Starfire looked at him and an idea popped into her mind as she glanced down at the shackles, fully made from metal.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy turned to her, his green eyes meeting her own. "Yeah Star?"  
"I want you to transform into a-a-an eel!"  
"Why?"  
"Please! I have found a way to save Cyborg."

"How--" Robin looked at Cyborg, but then when he looked at Starfire, he immediately understood as she kneeled down and picked up what was left of the chains. They were metal. And if Beast Boy turned into an eel.

"The electricity pulsing through Beast Boy to the chains can recharge Cyborg!" Robin shouted with joy. The others' faces lightened up as they all crowded around Starfire to help her pick up the chains and placed them around Cyborg's body. Beast Boy stood beside Starfire and when they met each other's gaze, they smiled and nodded.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg sympathetically. "Hang in there, buddy." He said before his eyes dilated in the night and he transformed into a wingling electric eel. Starfire grabbed Beast Boy carefully, her body shocked with his charge, but she didn't mind his buzzing.The hairs on her arms and on her head rose up as she placed Beast Boy over the chains.

The chains around shaking around, pulsing the electric current through without actually melting the metal. The chains glowed blue as they reached Cyborg. It zapped into his body and all of the Titans watched with amazement in their eyes as Cyborg glowed in bright blue.

For the moment, Beast Boy couldn't hold on, but as Starfire closed her eyes, green light intertwined with Beast Boy's light and came into Cyborg's body, helping him absorb more energy and so Beast Boy could continue performing the process.

They held on until Beast Boy was drained of energy and he transformed back into a human teenage boy. He tumbled back, his head lightheaded and he placed a hand on his head before falling. Raven caught him in her arms and she gave him a small grin.

"You did well, Beast Boy."  
Beast Boy looked up and stared into her eyes, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. He smiled back, "Thanks Raven."

Both of them turned their heads from the sound of a beeping, red light that flashed on Cyborg's eye. Slowly, his body was beeping and humming with the machinery built inside of him and his body glowed back to its pale blue color.

Everyone's eyes were full with tears as Cyborg slowly sat up, shaking off the chains to the ground. He groaned as he rubbed his head from a painful headache. For the moment, his vision was black. But then, red lines of information stormed across his vision, reminding him that he had full power.

"Arg...how long was I out for?" He said lowly.

"Cyborg!" Everyone cheered. Starfire glided to him and wrapped her arms around him in a mighty hug. He widened his eyes in shock to see Starfire again after, according to his systematics, two weeks. "Star! You're here!"

Tears formed in her eyes as she held the only big brother she ever had. "I'm so glad you're alive, Cyborg." She said softly.

"Me, too. And so refreshed!" He said as he and Starfire embraced. He looked at the others in awe. "How did you guys do it? It's like this new energy is making me feel stronger, healthier. How?"

Redfire smiled, "Well, you can thank Beast Boy and Starfire. Both of them gave you electric energy by using the chains as chords to you so they could go into your body."

"Wow..." Cyborg said, looking at Beast Boy. "Thanks, BB."  
"Hehe, no problem. But if it weren't for Star, I wouldn't be able to hold on that long."

"Thanks guys." Cyborg said, restraining himself from crying.

Robin stood up and escaped from the cell, reaching over his shoulder on the other wall, grabbing his ultity belt and it snapped around his waist. He looked up as the others joined him by his side. "Let's go, team. We're getting outta this place."

Everyone started running toward the other end of the caverns, their feet pounding against the card hard floor. But then Raven turned her head and noticing that there was someone not following them. She stopped abruptly. "Starfire?"

Everyone stopped as well and they turned their heads to see Starfire still standing. Her hands were clasped together in front of her chest to stop them from trembling. She gulped as she felt their confused stares looking at her as she started to cry.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin asked as they slowly approached her.

Starfire sniffled and looked at her friends as a crystalline tear much brighter than the darkness, slid down her cheek. "I cannot go with you."

"What! Why?"

Starfire's knees started to grow weak, struggling to keep her steady and in balance, but she couldn't hold on much longer. Redfire looked over his sister confusingly as she looked at them again with her sad, shameful eyes.

"I can't. I must save my people."  
"Star..." Robin started, but she interrupted him, "If I don't marry Karras, he will surely kill my people."  
"No Star!" Robin widened his eyes.

"No Star, don't do it!" Beast Boy cried out in disbelief, "You can't marry the guy. He killed your parents and surely--"  
"And surely he would kill you all next if I refuse!" Starfire's voice screeched and her voice echoed all around them. The walls shook and small pebbles of rock and water came down from the ceiling.

"That is why I am here. I am here to help you escape so you can reach as far as you can from this place." Starfire waved her arms as tears came to her eyes and wouldn't stop falling down her face, tormented by the hurt looks of her friends. "And if I do come with you, he will destroy all that is left of my planet. I can't bear that..." She bent her head down and whimpered, "I can't..."

"But Starfire, please...come with us..." Robin pleaded, his mask wet with the tears that formed in his eyes, "There's no point in going without you..."

"Robin, my mind has been made up. I must do what is right. Not for you, not for Karras, not for my family, not even for my kingdom, Robin."

Starfire clasped her chest with her pale hand. Her face was wet and pale with tears and strands of hair stick against her face, in front of her eyes. "But for me. This decision is for me. This is...the first and last decision I will ever make for myself. But I will know, once you all are safe, that it was the right thing to do."

Redfire stepped forward to Starfire. "I'll stay, too!" He cried out.  
"NO!" Starfire said as Redfire forced himself into Starfire's arms, crying with so many tears he couldn't count. "I want to stay here with you, Kori..." Redfire said as he felt Starfire's hair. "You're the only family I have left..."

"No..." Starfire said as she pulled Redfire away from her. She kneeled down, looking straight into his aqua eyes. "You're wrong." She looked over his shoulder to the Teen Titans and gave off a sad smile. She touched Redfire's chin for him to look into her emerald eyes.

"You do have a family. Right here, you can be a part of the Teen Titans, who grew in me for me to considering them as family. They are good people, Ryand'r. They will take care of you..." Starfire brushed his dirty shoulders and smiled at him lightly. "You can be part of the life you've always dreamt of. You can be part of the world that I've learned to love. Earth. Earth will be the perfect place for you, koriel."

Redfire shook his head. "No..."

Starfire looked at him sadly, observing his figure. "Crying won't stop this, koriel. You must be brave."  
Robin looked up at Starfire.

"You must be strong."  
Cyborg glanced at Starfire with a watery human eye.

"You must understand...that not all things will come exactly as you want them."  
Beast Boy rubbed his hand against his green arm and he scratched his pointy ear.

"And also that we can't change what is waiting for us."  
Raven sniffled as tears came into her eyes.

"But we must learn from these things, Redfire. And that is what makes us live each day of our lives. And now, I'm giving you that chance to live. Live, Redfire. And be free!"

She moved away from Redfire and turned her fragile body away from the others, her teeth biting on her fingernails. All of the Teen Titans were silent, unsure what to do or whether to move.

They were about to speak up finally, but Starfire's screaming voice overpowered their own, "Go Now! Go Now! Leave me!" She shouted with a scratchy voice, her lips quivering as her tears touched her lips.

Everyone jumped from her shouting and they did as they were told. Beast Boy grabbed Redfire's shoulder and slowly dragged him along with the others as they walked gloomy into the dark passageway to the other side of the caverns, where it ends at the other side of the lake, far away from the palace. Cyborg and Raven looked at each other sadly as they too walked away.

Robin turned his body around and started walking away when he heard her voice calling him name, "Robin!"

He turned around just in time before Starfire stormed from the ground to him, taking his face in her hands, and pressing her lips oh-so tenderly against his lips, with tears mingling with his own as they came down to their jointed lips. Robin held Starfire tightly in his arms as they brushed their lips against each other, gasping in for air, and letting their tongues touched once again for the last time.

Their lips popped as they slowly pulled away from where their lips could reach. Robin looked at Starfire's beautiful face with longing as he touched her cheek and caressed her skin.

"Star..."  
"Good-bye, Robin." She said and moved away from his embrace.

Starfire turned around and placed the black hood over her head, already walking away from the Boy Wonder, leaving him alone to stand dumbfounded and sad. Raven came from the shadows and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and they stared at each other sadly.

Robin and Raven slowly walked the opposite direction to where Starfire was heading. Deeper and deeper into the cavern they went until their bodies merged with the darkness and they became no one than shadows of the night, with only a word trapped inside their minds.

"Good-bye..."


	18. Chapter 14: Fakers or Heroes?

**Chapter 14: Fakers or Heroes?**

Morning birds flew together in a flock, in a shape of a large "V". They flapped their wings up and down, shaking their feathers off from their bodies as well as water from the storm that had finally came to pass. Tree branches were dripping with water from the storm and the grass fields were flooded with water. A few trees had tumbled over because of the harsh winds and a few dangerous lightning bolts.

The clouds had faded away as the winds helped clear it out and now it was turned into a dark indigo sky with just a few stars flickering in a dim light. An orange crest of light crossed the distance over the field, just pass the Tamaran palace, and pass the large lake. Rays of this light started to spread as sunrise was coming.

Soft footsteps rustled over the wet grass, squishing into the mud in result from the rain. Slowly, the footsteps multiplied and the wind whistled around a cliff as five small shadows approached the dark and stopped at the edge of the cliff.

Cut and bruised up, the Teen Titans looked over the fields of Northern Tamaran. The wind blew around them softly, blowing their hair and capes like a flag on a pole. Their faces pained and their stomachs turned as they looked down over the cliff, spotting their fully repaired T-Ship below on the field, abandoned probably by Karras when they were arrested.

The ship was there, waiting for them. But for some reason, no one took a step, not even an inch to approach the ship and leave this planet for good.

"Good-bye..." The wind seemed to whisper. That mystical, soft voice ringed in their ears, but at the same time, what was beautiful and admirable, they dread.

"Uh…it may be just me, but I think that I'm getting sick." Beast Boy said lowly, wrapping his arm around his stomach and placing a hand over his mouth as if an attempt to block the flow of vomit from escaping.

"No, it isn't just you." Raven replied, her face distressed as she flipped the hood over her face to hide what was really under there. Her violet eyes narrowed still though and they watered, ready to cry again.

"Yeah, but why are we feeling this way?" Cyborg said, feeling something cramping inside of his circuits.

"I believe it is something called 'guilt.'" Redfire replied, standing beside Cyborg and Beast Boy. His face was twisted with wrinkles and his lips curled in a very strange way, it wasn't a smile, but it wasn't a frown for anger either. It was a sad smile. It was a smile full of despair, sorrow, and also guilt just as he described to the others.

Beast Boy twitched his eye as he looked over toward the T-Ship. "Man, this reeks. What are we going to do?" The little green changeling turned his head to their leader, Robin. But his face froze still as he looked upon him.

Robin just stood there quietly, blocking any thought from crossing to his mind. He just stood there still, letting the wind blow swiftly around him, his cape curled around his perfectly straight body and his untidy hair flapped against his masked eyes. The eyes under the mask were fierce and determined, but quiet and upset. Sparks of light from the rising sun flashed in front of his eyes and bolts of color encircled his vision. He tilted his head to the T-Ship and took the first jump over the cliff.

"Robin!" He heard Beast Boy call out. But he ignored his cry.

Robin groaned as he started sliding down the cliff, dirt and pebbles rumbled around him as they followed him down the cliff. The dusty air filled his lungs and clogged his throat, but he only let out a small cough and continued on, dodging around large boulders and tree branches that had been carried by the wind from the night's storm and had been left out along the side of the cliff.

A log was in his pathway. In an instant, he grabbed the log and jumped over it, swinging his legs apart and wide. He groaned again as he maintained his balance and continued on. From afar, where the others were, he was nothing more than a dust ball rolling down a mountain.

"Robin!" They called again and went after him.

Beast Boy transformed into a dark green hawk and glided down the cliff, with his wings spread out. Raven and Redfire followed him in pursuit while Cyborg started running down the cliff, groaning and jumping over logs and punching large boulders to make haste.

Robin started running, accelerating faster since he was going down the cliff. He stopped himself after he reached the bottom. His iron shoes slid to the side to slow down until he made a complete stop. Dirt and rocks rolled to his feet and dust clouded by his legs like a fog of smog.

His eyes glanced forward, his lips curled down in a frown, at the T-Ship. He started walking through the wet grass field, moving the tall strands of thick grass aside. His arms scratched against the spiky tipped grass. He ignored the mumbling voices screaming out his name.

Robin was just a few steps away from the ship when their voices shouted out for him, stronger than ever, and it finally made him stop.

He turned his head around as the others finally approached him. Cyborg was the last to come and he was panting heavily for air. He bent his knees to catch his breath. He looked up with his human blue eye confusingly at Robin.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like to you? We're leaving."

"What?..."

Robin moved away from them and started walking toward the ship. Beast Boy dashed after him and appeared by his side, waving his hand in front of Robin's face, but it didn't do anything to stop him.

"Uh…" Beast Boy started, his tongue twisted of the words he had wanted to speak, but he couldn't form the right sentences to his lips; because anything that he would say would lead to the discussion of Starfire. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked slowly and carefully, his forest green eyes confused and full of wonder.

"You heard Starfire, Beast Boy. We gotta get out of this planet…for good. And unless you are coming with me, then get out of my way." Robin replied harshly and pushed Beast Boy aside. Beast Boy looked back at him, shocked by his attitude and cold shoulder as Robin didn't turn back to even glance at them.

"But Robin, do you really want to leave?" Raven asked as kindly and softly as she could. She hid herself in the warm of her cloak, although it still had a few scratches and holes by the helm of the cloak. Her dark violets eyes were hidden under the hood as she looked at Robin. But this time, her arms came over her neck and she unveiled the hood, revealing her awfully pale and bruised face. "You're…You-You're going to just leave her like this?"

Robin's body tensed at the mention of her. His arm had reached out to open the door to the ship, his fingers urging to grab the handle and him to jump to his seat, and leave this planet once and for all. But he stood there still. His blood turned cold while his muscles contrasted, hurting him and making him grow numb.

"Yes." He said with a monotone, his voice colder than any of the other Titans had ever seen. Their eyes turned white with disbelief and widened. They stood there like statues, unsure what to do. Beast Boy gulped and scratched the back of his neck when Robin spoke again.

"Are you coming or not?" Robin asked in a commanding, dry voice. But he didn't look at them straight in the eyes. He had his back turned toward them, waiting for them. Slowly defeated, the others started walking toward the ship as Robin started punching in the combinations. The ship hissed and smoke sizzled into the air as the glass panels to each of the Titans' compartments opened up.

The only one standing behind was Redfire, his eyes still small and white with shock. He watched with horrid eyes as the Teen Titans started climbing up the ship. His aqua eyes narrowed, his eyes arched down to the middle of his forehead with rage. Robin was about to climb up the ship when suddenly a rock pebble slammed to his head. He groaned and rubbed his head when he heard a screeching, angry voice yelling at them.

"I can't believe this!"

All of the Titans turned toward the young Tamaranean prince. Most of their faces looked at him with empathy and pity. "Redfire…you heard what Starfire said." Cyborg called out to his young friend.

"I know what she said." Redfire replied, gripping his fists tightly.

"And you know that she was serious, dude. I mean she said for us to go, she doesn't want us to be killed."

Redfire crossed his arms and tapped his foot to the mud puddle beside him, but he didn't care about the muddy water splashing to his thighs. He looked at the Titans and they could have sworn that they saw flames burning in his intense eyes.

"Redfire, your sister is saving your life and giving you freedom. Isn't that what you want?" Robin looked at the young boy, his face as cold as stone, with no visible expression. "Let's go."

He waved his hand over his shoulder, gesturing Redfire to come to the ship like the rest of them. He turned his head again when yet another rock hit the back of his head.

Robin rubbed his head and was about to shout at Redfire for his childish games when his mouth was zipped up by the outburst, yet calm tone of the Tamaranean.

"I'm not going."

"What!" The Teen Titans looked at him, shocked. "Why, don't you want to go to Earth?"

"We don't want to make things harder for her here as it is." Raven said kindly, but she couldn't try to form a smile on her face, even if she tried. She was used to not smiling often and sometimes when she did want to, it turned into a sad or disappointed frown or even a scorn.

"You think that things aren't hard for her now as it is?" Redfire yelled at Raven, surprising her and her whole body turned white with the fear of his glowing orange eyes as orange as the sun that had started to come. "You know nothing."

"Oh come on, Red." Beast Boy started, but—"No. I won't. I won't go to a planet full of clorkhogs."

"In English?"

"Fakers."

"Fakers? What do you mean?" Cyborg said, scratching his head.

Redfire looked down and picked up a small rock in his palm. He held it up in between his middle and index finger, his eyes concentrated to it. "All of my life, I had dreamt of going there. I wanted to learn about Earth and everything about it. The only reason I wanted to go instead of staying here because of the great stories about the Teen Titans."

The others stood silently, hanging alongside the ship, looking at Redfire softly as he spoke. The wind whistled and howled in their ears, blowing their hair in front of their faces and twirling Raven's cloak around her petite body. Cyborg's robotic eye blinked in a flash of red light as he observed him. Robin didn't express anything in his face again, his arm holding onto the stair toward his cockpit. Beast Boy seemed uneasy by Redfire's look. He had never seen him this upset before.

"I had admired these people for a long time, not only because Starfire was a part of it, but because they were my heroes. They've fought endless criminals and powerful enemies without giving up hope, even if when all things failed. They had the strategy, they had the teamwork, they had the support of one another to keep the team strong in spirit and in fighting, they had powers, but that wasn't what made them great.

"They were heroes because they had brought hope to others, to youngsters who believed that they aren't worth it or they couldn't push themselves over the ledge because of fear or anger or pain or misery or death. They were heroes."

"But…we're still here, Redfire." Cyborg said slowly and softly, with open arms.

Redfire gripped the small rock tightly in his eyes and for the moment, he forced his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he looked over the Titans with fiery red eyes that glowed with internal flames. They were shocked to see him and felt the air growing thick with his anger and power. For the moment, their throats were clogged up with mucus.

Redfire's eyes flared as he looked over them. "No! They're gone! You're gone! Just like this rock!" Redfire turned his body about ninety degrees to the left and his throat rolled out a loud, battle cry as he threw the rock over his shoulder like a baseball. The rock rolled around in a perfect sphere through the empty valley. Grass was cut shorter as the rock zipped through like a bullet and in a few moments, the rock was lost and engulfed inside the light of the sun.

"Redfire…"

"You are all fakers!"

"Redfire…"

"Fakers!" Redfire pointed an accused finger at them all, his eyes flickering with flames and orange mixed with his hot red hair. "I mean, you are her friends! HER FRIENDS!"

"And we listen to what our friends had to say and she wanted us to leave." Raven said, growing impatient of being kind and gentle.

"And besides, Redfire, even if we did rescue her, Karras still has power over this planet. If she refuses to marry him, he could have us killed or the whole planet killed. Starfire doesn't want any of that to happen! She cares for you!" Robin screamed back at him, but it didn't stir up Redfire's attitude any better. He still scorned at Robin with disgust.

"Does it really matter?" Robin continued anyway, "Because either way, Karras wins! If she doesn't marry him, he'll kill everyone when he gets the chance without holding back. And if she does, he'll be the most powerful man in this Star System. We lost, Redfire."

"Giving up that easily makes you even more pathetic than you are."

"What did you say?" Robin asked, his eyebrow was raised up high as he jumped away from the ship and approached Redfire.

But Redfire stood his ground and wasn't intimidated by Robin's evil glare. He crossed his arms and looked at him straight through his masked eyes, a mask that hid the eyes of a coward. They glared at each other for a long time and Robin felt static electricity prickling his skin and making the hair on his arms go straight out. Redfire's Tamaranean power was growing stronger and stronger with his anger, but he repressed it and didn't attack Robin although he had that look in his eyes that he wanted to. He didn't lose control like his older, experienced sisters had.

Redfire raised himself up, already two inches taller than Robin. His eyes didn't flinched as he looked pass this scum. "You heard me, Robin. You.Are. lost his senses and he gave Redfire a punch, which surprised everyone, but before he even laid a finger on Redfire's cheek, Redfire grabbed his wrist and twisted it until a bone snapped. Robin screamed in pain as Redfire tossed Robin to the ground like he was nothing to him.

"Robin!" Raven shouted as she and the other boys came down from the ship and ran to Robin's aid. They kneeled down beside him and looked up with fear as Redfire looked at them, but his eyes no longer glowed with the hateful red sparkle. But his face still squirmed with his hatred and heartbreaking disappointment of the people he had grown to admire for so many years.

"I would think that the friends of my sister would actually care what happens to her."

"But we do care, Redfire…" Robin said softly, his eyes pained at last and filled with the emotions he had tried to block from his face. He rubbed his sprained wrist and stood up without the support of the others holding. They looked up at their leader as he looked at Redfire.

Redfire raised his fists up and the way he looked right there, in that same position—with his legs apart, his body crouched low to the ground like a tiger or panther ready to attack his prey, his eyes flaming in orange instead of green, his red hair blowing with the wind as his energy continued to build, his muscles burning to attack—just like the way Starfire would in battle. They looked so much alike, the same spunk, the same determination, and defiance.

"Then why are you running away?" Redfire spoke lowly, the orange brilliance in his eyes dimmed as they returned to their normal aqua shade of innocence.

"I…well she said—"

"You know, having a brother or sister, you would do the total opposite to what they say."

"But if we do try to save her, Karras will—"

"The only way of not letting Karras win, is well…not letting him win."

"Defeat him for good?"

"Exactly." Redfire winked.

The Teen Titans all stood up and looked over their shoulders as the sun had finally risen. Its solar flares slowly crossed the land with its amazing light, stretching its arms toward the Tamaranean Palace. The sky was gloated in a milky orange color with streams of pink as clouds. Birds flocked together and crowed loudly together as one. They crowed again and flew just over their heads.

Feathers came from the sky gracefully as snow and fell at their feet. The wind rustled through the trees of the morning breeze, the air was clean from the wet, musky night from the rain, and everything was presentably dry.

And all of this meant one thing. Today was the wedding. Before noon, Karras and Starfire are meant to be wed.

Robin looked over Redfire with a gratifying smile. "Thanks."

Redfire nodded, "No problem, dude."

Robin turned toward the others, waiting for him to say the word. Robin gave them a small grin and waved his hand over his shoulder, gesturing them to come. "Let's go, team. We have a planet to save. Not to mention, a friend."

The sun was glowing intensively in orange over the grass fields. But coming over the high cliff were five dark figures, blocking the light. Their shadows stretched as far as the eyes could see, aiming toward their destination. All of them stood in a line, letting the breeze caress their faces and letting the warriors inside of them grow strong for the upcoming task.

Robin gulped as he swallowed a small gumball into his mouth and his hidden eyes, by that same black mask, glared at the magnificently tall palace that awaited them.

"Titans, Go!"

In moments, all of the Teen Titans levitated from the ground, or spread their wings, and together as one like the flock of birds, stormed over the empty fields and flew over the long, glistering lake, praying inside that she will be saved. Their dark shadows were reflected over the water's glassy surface. The waves were low until their bodies zoomed through and created such waves, it ruined the fish's guide to their meals for that morning.

Inside the royal bedroom of a fair princess, with the balcony opened wide for the mighty sun to shower her with its light, was Starfire. She stood in front of a golden mirror as long as her body. The curtains flowed up and down gracefully as the breeze came and touched her face, soothing her for only a moment's time.

Starfire wore a beautiful, silky white dress that reached passed her toes. The skirt trailed back behind her, dragging along as her body moved from each direction of the room. Crystals hung loosely around her waist. Half of this crystalline belt was hanging just below her waist. The dress was divided into two parts: the skirt and the actually top. The top ended above her small waist, revealing her belly button. It was sleeveless, except for some strands of crystals that acted as sleeves.

Her face was shining with white makeup, a very rare tradition in Tamaran. The white eye shadow was mixed with silver, brightening the features in her green eyes. Her cheeks are unusually pink, as pink as the roses she had adored once before. Her small lips were glistering brightly in silver as well. But she didn't wear any earrings or a necklace around her neck. Everything else about her resembled her as she once was.

She looked at her reflection, half blinded by the sun's light. She clasped her hands together, her emerald eyes looking sadly at her pitiful image. Although an occasion such as this should be rejoiced and be filled with smiles, she wasn't happy. She was rejoicing about getting married. She was misery.

Starfire sighed deeply as her eyes watered with white tears. But she repressed her tears by wiping her face with her palms before they had the chance to slide down her cheeks. She sniffled and cleared her throat to calm her nerves, although her legs trembled to keep her standing.

She turned her head to see the same crystal tiara her mother had given her on the day of the ball. It was still shining beautifully, especially under the sunlight. But her face was pained and frowning with despair. She grabbed the tiara carefully in her hands and slowly placed it over her head. She placed it just right and the crystals dangled in front of her eyes. Strands of her hair came alongside her sad face as the image was complete.

At that moment, the door opened and she turned her head to see a shadow observing her carefully. A white smile made her uneasy as a long tanned hand reached out for her.

"It's time." Karras' majestic voice called out to her, almost hypnotically and soothing as if he was chanting a spell in hopes she would fall under. Although her eyes remained the same, she walked slowly toward the door and regrettably took his hand. Karras smiled at her as he swiftly rounded his arm by her waist and guided her from the room, closing the door behind them.

But just at that moment, before he had closed the door, there was something afar. It was barely noticeable, but still there. Flying away from the sun in dark dots, five figures as large as eagles were flying toward the palace, in a shape like a "V."

"We're coming, Star…" Robin's voice whispered to the air, carrying his message to the throne room that would leave their message heard and the final battle, the finish line, the time line where all things will be decided. Whether or not they will make it, they had to save their loving friend Starfire from marrying an evil man.


	19. Chapter 15: To Have and To Hold Part1

**Chapter 15: To Have and To Hold Part 1**

_"It's time…"_

She was frightened in the dark. Arms were holding her tightly, dragging her along the hall. But she didn't restrain or try to fight his powerful grip. Instead she held on, surrendered silently as she walked through the darkness of these shadowy halls. The corners thickened with black shadows and everything seemed too quiet, preserved in its cold posture.

The windows were aliened on the walls and as their shadows walked over the cracks between each window, sunlight started to spread out from its hiding place from the horizon and it crept over the Tamaranean palace. Now the halls were no longer illuminated by the dark and the demons that lurked by the corners or furniture. The place was bathed with warm, heart filling orange light. The solar rays were caught by them and they absorbed it, breathing it in like it was their air and source for strength.

She was still frightened though. Her heart kept pounding against her ribs, making her release soft whimpers from her lips and it made her eyes water. She was still frightened and her legs grew weak and started to tremble, wishing for her knees to crack or her ankle to sprain so she would fall and have an excuse not to be here, walking this path.

But she had to; because she was getting married.

Starfire looked up slightly as she was being guided to the chapel, in the arms of a young attractive, handsome, strong man. He was a real man, especially now that he will become King of all of Tamaran. His long, dark brown hair flowed behind his back. Under the sun, his hair shined in different colors like red and blonde and brown, waving around like fire. His bands fell to his feminine, golden flecked eyes, mixed with green emeralds as green as her eyes.

He wore a suit of gold armor on his masculine, tanned body. It shined like the sun, reflecting awfully bright and it blinded her eyes just to look upon him. He was very handsome on the outside, probably easy for any girl to fall in love with him. But she didn't fell in love with him nor will she ever let him have her affection. But she may not have that choice once she approached the Alter to take his hand in marriage.

Karras held Starfire by the waist, with his hand holding her hand as he guided her through the hall. Soft music played in the distance, filling her ears with dread of her near future. His strong hands gripped her tightly, no chance of escaping.

He looked down on her, slowly curling a smile on his perfect face. Dimples were on each side of his tanned cheeks and his perfect pearly white teeth shined, surrounded by juicy large lips. Can any man be this handsome so young? Was there some sort of treatment, payment to grand such beauty?

Starfire turned away from him, with her cheeks flushing rosy pink and her face burning up. If she would have looked at him, she would have noticed two black figures flying pass the window beside them.

Starfire looked at the ground, his face twisted with uncomfortable emotions pouring inside of her. Her heart began to pound faster and faster than before, making it difficult for her to breathe properly. Her physical attraction to him was uncanny. He had the look of a well to-do man, the strength of a hard worker, the face of a god. He portrayed a look of the perfect husband. But she didn't want it, any of it. But she remembered the promise she had made and she must keep it, even if she didn't want it. She had learned all of her life that there are certain things that we must do, even if we may not like them.

Karras looked at her still, making her uneasy. "Is there something troubling you, Starfire?" He asked with a smile she didn't catch. It was an evil smile, a sinister smile, like he was victorious and he had the full right to claim his prize.

Starfire sniffled and looked ahead. "It is nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing by the way you look, my X'hal."

"Do not compare me to a goddess, Karras."

"But you are a goddess, Koriand'r: my goddess."

Karras touched her bare stomach and she shivered, trying to push him away from her before she lost total control of herself.

"Stop it…"

"Stop what? Remember, Starfire, you belong to me now. You know that already. You know what you must do."

Starfire's face fell again to despair as she recollected the truth and it struck her heart deeply. "Yes…I must do what is right for Tamaran…and marriage is the only way anyone will be safe."

Her arms fell in defeat, but Karras still locked arms with her as they approached the door. Starfire gulped as she looked over the carvings that bordered the door. Each small picture resembled royalty, joining hands in matrimony.

Karras gripped her hand tightly as he opened these mighty doors. A bright white light flashed in front of their eyes as loud music from drums and horns echoed all around them, vibrating against them, and making their stomachs empty in hunger. Feet scratched against the floor as multiple people started standing from their chairs and looked over their shoulder to see the bride and groom.

Starfire looked up as Karras locked her arm with his. He smiled proudly as he and Starfire walked together into the room. A shining white tear slid down Starfire's cheek as both she and Karras were engulfed by the light and music.

The halls were empty, completely silent. It was wide and twisted, lilted by the sunlight from the high windows. Paintings and vases were against the other wall, brightened by sun. Dust caught the rays of the sun as they helplessly floated around the air.

Suddenly, a shade jumped from one of the figures and rolled on his side on the floor. He crouched low, his knuckles on the floor and his legs stretched apart. Like a predator, he was silent as silent as the dead. He looked around with his black eyes to catch anything that didn't belong. His cape hung against his back, flapping lowly like the waves of the ocean as he concentrated ahead of him, trying to look through the dark and the shadows created by the sun.

When he was satisfied, he stood, with his hands tightened into fists. He turned his head and nudged it to his right, quietly signaling others to come. One by one, young figures jumped over the window and came by side. A small hawk flew over the window, shutting his beak tightly as he came low to the ground. His small eyes dilated to the dark and when a cloud blocked the sun for just a moment and when the light slowly returned, that small bird had taken the form of a human boy.

A mechanical teen landed on his large steel plated feet as the last of his gumball faded and he could no longer bend the laws of gravity and fly. His red eye flashed, blinking a couple of times as he observed the perimeter. He didn't catch any heat waves of a living being near them. His eye dimmed and he caught the look of Robin. He nodded his head up and down. The close was near.

The pale Goth, Raven, hid her body inside her dark blue cloak. Her feet barely touched the ground as she glided into the hall and stood in between Robin and Beast Boy. Redfire leaned over the window, looking both ways before doing a front flip and landed quietly in front of the group. He turned his head and gestured them to follow him.

"This way…but remember, be quiet." He whispered and started flying toward the end of the hall, with the others in pursuit. Footsteps dashed through the hall, quickly raising their feet up so they barely touched the tiled floor. They kept on running, trying to hold onto their breaths to not make a sound.

"The room is just up ahead." Redfire spoke in a low voice. The others followed him, faster and faster they ran to their destination.

Everyone stood silently as the music continued to play, horns blazing and the drums rolling as the bride and groom appeared before them in front of the large, tall doors. They had their arms locked together and had their heads lifted high. One seemed more distant than the other.

The melody was similar, the Wedding March. Even here on Tamaran, its tune was well known and played in many weddings. Tears came into her eyes and blurred her vision as slowly she and Karras started to walking through the aisle, carpeted in red and covered with flower petals as the people threw the petals over their heads, their own shower like it was a winter wonderland. It was a beautiful sight, but it didn't make her cherry. Her face was distressed.

They walked slowly, taking a pause between each step, savoring their last moments separated before they will legally be bonded under the Order of Tamaran. Soldiers were aliened on each side of the aisle. And on signal as Karras and Starfire pass them by, they raised their swords up and held them high over their heads with the sound of swords slicing.

They walked under the line of swords slowly, with their arms locked and their eyes looking toward the Alter just a few feet away.

Redfire and the Titans had just turned the corner that led to another hall when suddenly they were stopped by pointy spears. Everyone almost tumbled into each other to a halt and they all looked up with gasps.

"Hold it right there."

Standing in front of them, blocking their path were soldiers, at least ten of them. They were their shining armor and held their sharp weapons to the sun, blinding them as the blades flashed. The Teen Titans stood still, positioned to fight. Beast Boy transformed into a wolf and growled at the soldiers, his mouth parted, revealing sharp white teeth and steaming salvia.

The soldiers looked at the Titans, holding their spears over their stomachs. "By the Order of Tamaran, you are all under arrest." One of them spoke deeply.

"We aren't going anywhere until we see Starfire." Robin said coldly, narrowing his eyes.

"The Princess shall be married to Prince Karras as planned, without any disturbances or criminals getting in the way of it."

"We won't let that happen." Redfire said, he blinked his eyes and they glowed orange.

The Leader of the soldiers curled a smile across his rather pale face. Even under the sunlight he seemed to grow paler and paler by the minute. But he still had that smirk on his face.

"We won't let the bargain go wasted." He said, with a different, deeper voice that didn't belong.

"Bargain?" Raven asked with a curious look in her eyes.

The soldiers all smiled as they dropped their weapons to the ground. But it didn't look like they were going to surrender. They wrapped their arms around their chests as they groaned as if in pain. The Titans looked at them confusingly, but on their guard still as something started to crack from the soldiers.

Their eyes widened and they let out a wail so loud that vases around them started to shatter into pieces and they fell to the ground like glass. Now they started to moan and the armor on their bodies started to crack. To be reminded that the armors are made of steel. Chips of metal fell to the ground as plates of armor fell. The Teen Titans widened their eyes in shock at what was happening.

Their skin transformed from pale white to a pale green color. Their bodies grew taller and wider, and their bodies shined under the sunlight. Their arms were flaky were dried slime and they were awfully masculine, their legs pulsing with muscles and their veins stuck out. They grinded their teeth against each other, stained with dried blood and meat and decay. Steam and salvia escaped from their throats and the air was thick with a horrible smell that choked their lungs and made them wheeze for air.

Black markings were all over their body, crossing over their bald eyebrows; their cheeks; their chests; their legs; and also over their big, wide yellow eyes. They growled as all ten Gordainians stood tall in front of the Teen Titans, who were scared to death at these monstrous creatures that were before them. Their bodies made of solid stone, their eyes fiery like the sun, and in their hands were their laser guns, ready to blast them to ashes.

Without noticing, the Titans were surrounded by these invading aliens. Cyborg turned toward one and his right arm slowly hissed and transformed into his sonic cannon. Raven's eyes flared in black and white, her fists tightened with her magic as it pulsed through her veins, urging to attack already. Redfire had his aqua eyes glowing orange, his body bent low as Beast Boy growled beside him in the form of a wolf.

Robin grabbed his bo-stick from his utility belt and it extended in front of his determined face. He twirled it around in between his arms, flipping it around in between each of his fingers. He held it over his shoulder, with his other hand stretched out. His fingers curled in his martial arts position, crouched low to the ground with his legs apart.

The Gordainians grabbed their guns and without wasting another minute, started shooting at the Titans. They dodged them swiftly, although vases and paintings exploded behind them, with wood and glass splattering all over the place. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Titans, GO!"

They stepped up to the Alter as the music faded into silence. Everyone was told to be seated on the floor, their legs crossed Indian-style, and they watched quietly. Starfire looked up and was surprised to see Galfore standing before her, wearing his armor and his thick red hair over his shoulders. His gentle green eyes looked back at her, but they stared at her sadly as he stood.

He usually would be standing proud and tall, but today he was rather pale, as if sick, and also his shoulders lunged forward, as straight as his back, leaning forward as if in shame. And there was a longer scar crossing over his green eye, barely healing as if it was new and it tore off his old scar from a past battle. He looked at her in pity for a brief moment before he stood up and changed his posture, raising his arms up over his head.

"People of Tamaran," He said in his deep, powerful voice, "We are gathered here today in matrimony of two kingdoms destined to be united: the marriage of Prince Karras of Southern Tamaran and the Lovely Princess Koriand'r of the Fair North!"

His voice roared as a cheer of hands clapped together with one sound. Some of the Tamaraneans were smiling happily and some just looked over the Alter with serious faces, as if they were dragged to come along this occasion.

"Unless there is anyone who thinks that these two people should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Robin charged at a small group of Gordainians, with his bo-stick over his shoulder like a baseball bat. He swung at them, croaking out a battle cry from his throat. But one of the Gordainians grabbed a hold of his stick and pulled Robin toward him. But Robin did a front flip over him and dashed over their heads before they could grab him.

He landed on his feet, sliding across the hall, his cape flying over his head. He stood up and positioned himself again to fight. He waved his hand in gesture for them to come. They growled as they charged toward him, shooting their lasers at him. He dodged them, bending low to the ground and when one was close enough to him. He kicked him hard in the face.

He punched the two on his right and back flipped over one who tried to grab him from behind. Robin looked over his head before he landed on his feet and he groaned loudly as he released a set of bombs at their feet, exploding fire all around them and engulfing them in a puff of smoke.

Robin stood quietly as the fog cleared and the Gordainians came again to attack him. Robin charged toward them again, his steel shoes pounding against the ground, and his face beat red from the screams that came out from inside of him.

A blue trail of light made two Gordainians crashed into each other, letting them fall on their knees. They groaned and rubbed their heads, dizzy from the collusion. When they looked up, a glowing figure jumped and started to fall toward them. Cyborg screamed loudly, his blue eye wide open as he threw the first, earth-shaking punch at them. The Gordainians dodged him and grabbed his arm. Cyborg gasped when he was thrown back to the wall, exploding behind him and his lungs burned with pain.

He groaned as he weakly opened his eyes and saw that the Gordainians were approaching. He grinded his teeth against each other in anger as he charged up his sonic, feeling a new power pulsing through his human veins and his mechanical circuits. His red eye started glowing as he stood up and he aimed his cannon at the Gordainians. His sonic cannon was charging up with the mix of blue and strangely green light.

"This is for Starfire!" Cyborg screamed as he blasted a blue, greenish light toward the Gordainians and they fell back in defeat. Their bodies rolled to the other side of the hall. Cyborg crossed his arms against his chest and gave a victorious smile.

"Boo-yah."

Redfire and Beast Boy joined forces as they charged to a group of Gordainians. Beast Boy snarled and roared loudly as his claws scratched their faces and was able to jump over them before they were able to grab his legs. Redfire's eyes glowed intensively as he grabbed hold on one of the pillars. He screamed out as his fingers dug into the ivory marble. The ceiling cracked over his head as he took out the column from its place and he swing it over five Gordainians, pressing them against the wall until they reached to another room through the wall, sizzling in smoke and dust.

Beast Boy turned around and transformed into a large, hairy green gorilla. He pounded his fists against his chest and he charged toward the Gordainians again. But this time, they were prepared. They shot him in the arm, slowing him down. He fell to the ground, holding onto his injured arm. He looked up and gasped when the Gordainians were over him, with their laser guns aiming to his head.

But before they were able to shoot, their guns were engulfed by a flashing black and white light. They widened their yellow eyes in shock as the guns slipped away from their fingers and a large black hand appeared over the ceiling. The hand grabbed the guns with its mighty fist and crushed the guns into dust. The hand returned into the form on a fist and the air thrilled pass it as it stormed down and landed on top of the defenseless Gordainians.

Beast Boy stood up slowly, rubbing his bruising arm, and looked over the damage as blocks from the ceiling tumbled over the Gordainians and they were left unconscious, left to bleed to death. One tried to stand up, with his face twisted with cuts and bruises, and his nose in a strange angle. But he rolled his yellow eyes back and fell over his companions.

Beast Boy turned his head around to see Raven standing, with her cloak flowing with her power and her hood hiding her face. Her violet eyes dimmed from their black shine and started back at Beast Boy a small smile. He smiled back for the moment, but then his face changed. Raven turned around to see a Gordainian throwing his fists at Raven in hopes to crush her, but then a small chimpanzee jumped over Raven's head and grabbed the creature's face, screeching loudly as the Gordainian started spinning around and around in circles until he was dizzy.

Raven closed her eyes as blocks of cement came by her side, glowing with her magic. Beast Boy's small eyes looked over his shoulder, understanding Raven's intensions, and he released the Gordainian from his grasp. The Gordainian blinked confusingly at first when he looked up and saw blocks of stone flying in midair.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she released the debris by swinging her arms forward, aiming toward the Gordainian. He screamed in shock as he tried to run away to grab a lone laser, but he was hit in the head and he fell to the ground in defeat, with his eyes closed in deep sleep.

Robin groaned as he tried to block the punches and kicks that were coming at him by these monstrous forms. One grabbed him by head, pulling his jet black hair hard. He gasped and screamed loudly as he was thrown over their shoulder to the other side of the hall, crashing to wall. He coughed out dust as a thick fog of dust and smoke sizzled in the air from the debris that fell on top of Robin.

He groaned and rubbed his head that was aching in pain and looked up weakly, his eyes unfocused as he noticed about four or even eight Gordainians standing over him. He was sure how many there were exactly, his eyes were unclear and dots blocked his vision. The Gordainian growled green goo as they took out their guns and were able to blast him for good when a scream came, followed by strong punches and a bright blue greenish light that crossed in front of his masked eyes and made the Gordainian fall to the ground.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up easily. Robin looked into the strong, glowing eyes of Redfire as he helped him stand. Redfire looked at him with a serious face as their ears heard the groaning and tossing of rocks falling to the ground. The Gordainians were getting up.

"Go and find Starfire." He said and ran away from him. His screamed with fierce orange eyes as he punched and flipped over the Gordainians and kicked them each in the stomach before they were able to turn completely.

"But what about you?" Robin shouted loudly over the screaming and groans. His eyes widened in shock. Raven groaned as her arms were forced back, her hands still glowing with her powers and the air was thick with her magic.

"Don't worry about us." Raven groaned during the struggle to raise tiles from the ground. They formed into spikes and she shot them at the Gordainians in a scream. Some spikes stabbed their legs and their arms, but they were extremely strong and didn't give in to this battle.

"We'll be fine. Get Starfire." Cyborg groaned as he grabbed each of the wrists of a tall alien and was struggling to force him back from his space.

"But—"

"Starfire needs you, Robin. Go!" Beast Boy screamed as his eyes dilated in anger and he slowly transformed into a lion and he jumped over one, pinning him to the ground and scratching him with his claws. But the Gordainian grabbed him by the stomach and threw him to the wall. Beast Boy yelled out in pain as he felt something crack from his spine. But he was able to stand, only he was sloppy as he transformed into a crow and dodged a blast from one of the laser guns that would have cut through his neck.

"GO!" Redfire shouted as he grabbed one fallen Gordainian and swung him around in circles before releasing him and making him crash in three others. All of them fell to the ground, moaning with pain from their heads and chests from the hard collusion.

Robin nodded in understanding and started running toward the other direction until he was swallowed into darkness.

"Do you, Prince Karras, take this lovely young lady to be your awfully wedded wife?"

Robin panted hard as he kept on running, swinging his arms by his sides and his feet pounded hard against the ground. It no longer mattered whether he would be found by more of these Gordainian soldiers or by anyone. The thought of her kept his heart pounding against his chest. It was difficult to breathe as he panted hard, his lungs expanded in and out to release carbon dioxide and take in what little oxygen he was allowing to pull into his lungs.

He turned the corner, almost slipping off of his tracks, but he was able to keep his balance and he kept on going through the tunnel, praying each time as he passed an empty door that it was the right one.

"To have and to hold, from this day forth, as long as you both shall live?"

Karras smiled as he made a quick, seductive glance toward Starfire, who tried to look away from his gaze. The smile was marked in his face as he looked up over the Chief and nodded his head proudly, smiling inside of his victory.

"I do."

Robin passed over the tall windows, his coloring kept on changing from light to dark as he kept on running. Thinking about her was the only thing that made him kept going. His eyes darted to the side for some reason and his heart stopped.

He ran to the side, his fingers crawling up solid glass as he looked down over the ballroom. It was packed with people, all sitting down on the floor, leaving a space right in the center, where a long red carpet went from the entrance to the Alter, where three figures were standing out of everyone else; the ones who stood out against the ground.

But there was only one person Robin stopped to look upon. Starfire. Robin's heart slowed down as he heard a deep voice speaking out now, addressing to her.

"And do you, Princess Koriand'r, take this man to be your awfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forth, as long as you both shall live?"

Starfire looked up sadly, staring at Galfore with a blank, confused stare. She already knew the answer she was supposed to reply. But for some reason, the words couldn't form into sentence and leave from her tongue. She coughed quietly to clear her throat, but she still couldn't speak.

"I…I…I…"

Karras gripped her arm tightly, forcing her to look at him. But before she looked into his spellbinding eyes, a familiar voice screamed inside of her ear.

"Starfire!"

Starfire gasped and stepped back, her eyes searching around the room to find the source of the voice. Could it be? Was it possible? Her heart ached for that voice to be the one. But she had sent him away, didn't she? That was the only reason why she was here, standing beside this horrible, yet irresistible man. Because she was saving their lives, she was saving the goodness and wellbeing of her people. The only thing that was left of this country.

Slowly and carefully, she gathered her thoughts together and Starfire wondered deep inside her heart if this was the right decision to make. Images crawled into her mind, tormenting her by revealing their happy, smiling faces. Their giggles echoed inside her mind and their words of wisdom repeated in her ears as soft as the wind's whisper as they blow through the trees and rustle the branches.

"Starfire!"

There goes that voice again. Starfire turned her head toward the tall doors, as if expecting someone to be there to end of all these troubles that were placed upon her shoulders. But no one was there, it was empty and the doors were shut tight. Her heart fell as Karras nudged her to look up and give Galfore her answer.

She gulped loudly as she tried to speak again. "I…I…"

"_Love will find a way."_

"_We wouldn't miss your party for the whole."_

"_We are with you wherever you go, Star."_

"_Yeah, remember, we're your baggage! You don't go anywhere with us!"_

"_Don't you know how lucky you are? Look at what you've gained!"_

"_We will find a way, I promise."_

"_I want this marriage to bring you happiness, korial. I just want to make you happy."_

"_If this is what you truly want, then I agree."_

"_I will do anything for you, Star…Anything…"_

Tears slid down her cheeks from the sound of their voices, but something inside of her gave her ease and peace, something she had longed to feel for such a long time. She looked up at Galfore with determined emerald eyes as her tears disintegrated before they were able to leave from her chin.

Her eyes were fierce as she glanced at Galfore, who was surprised by her powerful look.

"I do…NOT!"

"WHAT!" Karras screamed as Starfire jerked her arm away from him.

Murmurs whispered behind them as the Tamaraneans looked at each other with shock and started whispering about dishonor and gossip about Karras. He looked at them with wide eyes and before Starfire can look away, he grabbed her arm, piercing his sharp fingers into her skin and it wince her with pain. But she looked at him hard as he stared at her with anger.

"Don't you realize what you're doing! If you don't agree to this marriage, you are risking the innocent lives of your people! Is that what you want?"

Starfire didn't flinch and glared back at him as her eyes started to glow in lime green. "I will never marry the man who killed my father and my mother!"

Everyone gasped and some clasped their hands over their lips to hide the shock. Karras' eyes widened with shock as the truth struck him inside his empty, yet masculine chest. Everyone was looking at him now suspiciously, wondering more about him more than ever. Some shook their head and others stood up. The guards though forced them to sit back down, trying to control the rampage that Starfire had created. The people were shouting and screaming in protest to avenge the death of their beloved King and Queen.

Karras faced Starfire again, pulling her close against his body. Her eyes lost their glow and she looked at Karras, frightened, as he squeezed her arm harder and he pinned his arms around her so she couldn't escape, although she struggled to break free from his grasp. Karras' amber eyes glowed angrily in gold, as hot as the fire from the sun that was setting this very afternoon. The clocks struck noon and their bells rung loudly all around the palace.

Karras took Starfire in the arms and forced her to look into his angry, glowing eyes. "You will be mine, Starfire. And there's nothing you can do to stop me from getting what I want."

His face started to lean closer and closer toward her face for the final kiss, although she tried to move away and break free, but then his hands dug into her hair and forced her head to move forward, with his lips just a few inches away from her own.

But before their lips could meet, small gray balls came from the sky like magic and hit the ground hard that surrounded the Alter. From the impact, their balls exploded and a large, thick gray fog swallowed all of them in its trap. Karras gasped and released Starfire as he tried to catch his breath. He coughed wheezed for air as the fumes were swallowed into his nostrils and left a bad scent inside his throat.

Starfire wondered around alone in the fog, trying to find anyone near. When she turned around, someone suddenly grabbed her by the waist and she was forced out of the ground, her hair blowing in front of her shocked face as she looked down over the gray cloud of smoke.

Starfire turned her head, although the pressure of her flying was too great and her eyes watered so she couldn't see the person who had grabbed her and made her fly over the ballroom. The person held her tightly, but gently so she wasn't harmed. Their bodies leaned to the side as they swung over and through the fog, its cold substance made her skin shiver and rise up with goose bumps.

Starfire found herself on her feet again, but the arms didn't release her from their grasp and they held her tenderly and close against a strong body. Starfire looked up slowly as her vision cleared from being in the fog and her eyes widened with tears when she saw a familiar black mask over a fair face.

"Robin!"

Robin smiled as he held her in his arms: the perfect bride. She wore her exquisite gown and the crystalline tiara fell to her beautiful, shining eyes that were just tearing up just moments ago. Her eyes watered as she looked at Robin.

"Robin…you came back for me…"

"I couldn't leave you here, Star. I couldn't. I promised to you that I wouldn't leave you. I won't ever again."

"Robin…"

When the fog had cleared, Karras coughed and gagged for fresh air. And when he looked up to see Robin and Starfire together, he growled under his breath and his fists tightened with anger. "You…" He roared at Robin, who held Starfire protectively in his arms.

At that moment, the doors behind them exploded open and all of the guests started screaming. They flew over the group and broke the windows so they could escape this place of the insanity.

By the doors though were the other Teen Titans. They approached Robin and Starfire with just a few bruises and cuts over their faces and arms, but all in all, they were alright and they were determined for battle. They stood close beside Robin and Starfire as Karras wiped his chin. His soldiers walked in a straight line in front of Karras, their eyes flashed in yellow as they held up their spears.

Starfire took out her tiara and tossed it aside as she was engulfed by a ray of green light and when it faded, her wedding gown was tear into pieces and what was revealed was her purple, Tamaranean style uniform she had used for a year since she had became a Teen Titan. And right now she was standing beside those who had loved and treasured her since day one. Her eyes flared as they turned bright green and her fists glared with this same light.

The others prepared themselves as the soldiers moaned and tore off their disguises to reveal themselves as Gordainians. Starfire was shocked by this but Robin touched her shoulder in understanding of her old childish fear and his touch gave her strength.

Karras' glowed as he pointed his arm at them and he opened his mouth wide as he commanded, "Attack!"

Robin growled and screamed out his order, "Titans, GO!"


	20. Chapter 15: To Have and To Hold Part2

Thanks guys! I love all of your compliments; it's eternally appreciated, truly. Thanks. And here's the update! The big battle scene! It's Karras butt-kicking time! But don't worry though. This isn't the last chapter, there's one more left

**Chapter 15: To Have and To Hold Part 2**

Feedback:  
_"You…" Karras roared at Robin, who held Starfire protectively in his arms. _

At that moment, the doors behind them exploded open and all of the guests started screaming. They flew over the group and broke the windows so they could escape this place of the insanity.

By the doors though were the other Teen Titans. They approached Robin and Starfire with just a few bruises and cuts over their faces and arms, but all in all, they were alright and they were determined for battle. They stood close beside Robin and Starfire as Karras wiped his chin. His soldiers walked in a straight line in front of Karras, their eyes flashed in yellow as they held up their spears.

Starfire took out her tiara and tossed it aside as she was engulfed by a ray of green light and when it faded, her wedding gown was tear into pieces and what was revealed was her purple, Tamaranean style uniform she had used for a year since she had became a Teen Titan. And right now she was standing beside those who had loved and treasured her since day one. Her eyes flared as they turned bright green and her fists glared with this same light.

The others prepared themselves as the soldiers moaned and tore off their disguises to reveal themselves as Gordainians. Starfire was shocked by this but Robin touched her shoulder in understanding of her old childish fear and his touch gave her strength.

Karras' glowed as he pointed his arm at them and he opened his mouth wide as he commanded, "Attack!"

Robin growled and screamed out his order, "Titans, GO!"

Eyes glowed, bodies burned up with kinetic and electrical energy, black lightning flashed over their heads, animals roared, voices screamed, and feet made earthquakes as they stomped over the floor, charging sharply toward their target.

Raven mumbled a spell under her breath. Her eyes glowed brightly and her fists shined as black disks came from behind her. The spikes cracked lightning in between each flash and hummed against her pale skin as she released them as fast as bullets.

The Gordainians were faster and much more experienced than the ones they've battled just moments ago. They dodged them swiftly, flipping their bodies sideway although they were as big as houses and as tall as giraffes. Their tatooed eyebrows burrowed down to the center of their foreheads as they roared like the mountain lions.

Their mouths bubbled as they came back on their feet, standing firm, and they spitted our their guts from their throats and their green slim flew toward Raven.

Starfire gasped, "Raven! Look out! Their slime is toxic!"

Raven gasped and she was engulfed in black light and she vanished from sight, out of harm's way.

Redfire looked over the Gordainians with his glowing, orange eyes. He glanced at the ground and kneeled down. He screamed as his fingers dug into the tile and concrete floor, groaning loudly as the floor began to crack loose. Starfire saw this and understood his plan and helped him along, with her eyes straining.

Together, they lifted the floor up, waving their arms, making the disoriented and partly removed tiles look like waves or a rug being cleaned out from dust and dirt. The Gordainians struggled to keep in balance, but they kept tumbling back and forth--left to right--until their legs had crossed and they couldn't move any longer.

They fell on their sides, dropping their guns to their sides. Karras was flipped over and he crashed over the Alter. Wood and bouquets of flowers fell on top of him, filling him with the sweet smell of roses. But he spitted them out in disgust and growled as he scratched everything off of him.

Starfire's eyes shined lime green as she lifted herself higher and higher to the sky until she was nothing more than a little dot. When she dove back down, she yelled out a Tamaranean battle cry as she tossed sphererical starbolts at the Gordainians.

They dodged them still and fired at Starfire with their lazer guns. She flew in between each shot and flew down.

Beast Boy's eyes dilated until his eyes were completely black and a small growl escaped from his lips as his DNA rearranged itself and he literally transformed into a large ten-foot gorilla. He pounded his mighty fists against his chest before his knuckles came to the floor and accerelated him to charge at the Gordainians.

He punched one hard across the face while one tried to grab him from behind, but Beast Boy transformed into a slithered snake and moved away from his reach. The Gordainian turned around to shoot him, but then a Raptor jumped on top of him, piercing its sharp toenails into his skin. The creature screamed in pain as another Gordainian took the opportunity and shot Beast Boy off of him.

Beast Boy flipped backward and his feet skidded a few feet back. He transformed into a mountain goat and he baaed(sp?) as he charged again, with his head first. Right when the Gordainian was about to shoot, Beast Boy came to his stomach and the Gordainian's aim turned sloppy and he shot up to the ceiling, with debris falling on top of them.

Cyborg charged his sonic cannon quickly as he continued to shoot blasts at the Gordainians, countering their attacks with a mighty blow. Smoke sizzled in the air after the explosion when the blasts collided. Cyborg screamed loudly as he emerged from the smoke and punched a Gordainian in the face.

The Gordainian came back and started punching Cyborg by the jawing and kicked him hard by the stomach. When he was seemingly helpless on the floor, the Gordainian approached him. But then Cyborg's eyes opened wide and he raised his leg up.

"Boo-yah!" He shouted and a charged up blast knocked the Gordainian away from him and he fell on his back, defeated. He dropped his gun by his side. Cyborg came by his side and stomped the gun into pieces.

Robin and Karras stood a couple of few apart from each other, their eyes locked on to each other like stone figures. Robin crouched low to the ground while Karras prepared himself to fight as well. Both of them charged at each other, screaming at the top of their throats. Robin started punching and kicking Karras, but his body felt like trying to go through solid rock. Karras chuckled as he punched Robin across his face, cracking his nose and jaw. But Robin didn't give in and kicked Karras' stomach with his knee.

Karras groaned and tumbled back as he tried to take a deep breath. When he looked up, Robin had forced himself off of the ground, gliding down toward him with his arms spread out and his cape flapping against his back. Robin cracked his knuckles, and with quick reflexes, he took out his bo-stick from his belt and it extended long. He gripped it tightly as he swung it over his shoulder like a bat and he screamed as he crossed it at Karras' skull.

Karras screamed with pain, rubbing his cheek where a large bruise swelled from his forehead to his chin where the steel stick had hit him. He growled under his breath, his ears steaming with hot anger as Robin smirked at him and twirled his bo-stick in between his fingers, mocking his cocky attitude.

"You're really good." Karras admitted, but with a dry voice.  
"So are you." Robin answered right back, with that same dry attitude.

It was true though, he was extremely strong, for a Tamaranean. His body was well built and he had already the natural support of the Tamaranean sun to regenerate his powers. He had to think of a weakness from him, somehow.

Robin charged again, swinging his bo-stick at Karras, but he dodged them, with his long hair blowing in front of his face. Robin grippe his bo-stick tightly and continued on anyway until he was frustrated and he swung his bo-stick to Karras' legs. Karras tripped, caught off guard, but he quickly got up and came at Robin, his eyes amber-green eyes flashing in gold.

Robin backflipped away from him, although he had tried to kick him. When he did while Robin was on a handstand, he pushed himself off of the ground and came over Karras. Before he had came over Karras, he had taken out his bird-a-rang.

Robin landed behind Karras, posing very still until he heard Karras scream.

And yet another wound from Robin came upon him, with blood streaming down his face. He covered his right eye, gagging with tears that his face was turning into this, almost in a shape of a monster. Some of his hair gracefully fell to the ground and blood spotted the tiled floor like paint.

A long scar was right over Karras' right eye and he growled at Robin with bloodshot eyes, tighening his fists and his muscles were revealed on his arms and his chest, flexing them as if he was generating himself for a big attack. But instead, Karras stormed at Robin and started swinging his legs at him, but Robin barely dodged them and ducked when he tried to punch him at the face.

"Why did you kill Starfire's parents? Why did you frame me?" Robin shouted as he punched Karras.

He moved back from the impact and looked at Robin sharply. "I'm surprised that it isn't obvious to you, BirdBoy. I wanted power. And by framing you, I knew that I would be on the throne sooner and Starfire would not want not one pluck of your hair to be touched.

"So if she wanted you to be alive, she would listen to me. But you already knew that. I also knew that she helped you escaped, the poor soul. Couldn't stand to see her friends being tortured. And yet she risked to marry me, I wonder why?"

"Because you would kill her people if she'd refuse you, you disgusting piece of--" Robin charged at him with his bird-a-rang handy. He had his weapon by the level of his eyes, ready to attack. But then Karras grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard, and he winced in pain and groaned. It was the same wrist Redfire had used to harm Robin to convince him to save Starfire.

Karras saw the wounded look, even through his masked eyes, and smiled as he lifted Robin off from the ground and he swung his body all around and tossed him over his shoulder like some rag doll. Robin screamed as he was slammed against the wall and he slid down to the ground, with his back aching and his mouth clogged with dust.

He coughed as he tried to wipe his bloody nose and he looked up.

Karras levitated himself off of the ground and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared at Robin mockingly.

Robin searched his pockets to find the gumballs that Redfire had given him, but then he realized at that moment that he didn't have any with him. He had already used the last one to be able to reach the palace.

Karras saw the look on his shocked face and started laughing at him. "It looks like you ran out of juice to fly."

"Yes, but I haven't." A voice came from afar. Karras turned his head around and his eyes widened as a bright green light flashed and he was sent flying to the wall. Robin stood up, with an arm around his chest, and he moved out of the way as Karras fell, leaving a dent mark on the wall.

He turned his head around as Starfire slowly came from the sky and landed by his side. Her eyes dimmed and they returned back to their original, fair colored eyes.

"Thanks..." Robin panted, his ribs ached each time he tried to breathe.  
"You are welcomed, Robin."

Starfire was about to say something else when both of them heard groans coming from Karras. He stood up slowly, shaking off the debris from his body. He looked up and his eyes locked to Starfire, but she didn't fall under the spell of his captivating eyes. Karras' eyes blinked as one by one, the other Titans joined Robin and Starfire.

Karras looked around and his eyes were beaten by the shock of all of the Gordainians who lied unconscious on the ground. Their blue blood pooled under them, some of them gone forever. Smoke and dust filled the air around their bodies and columns had collapsed to the ground, cracked right down the center.

He growled as the Teen Titans stood in front of him, ready and armed for battle. He looked at them. "Six against one? That doesn't seem fair."

"Since when do you play fair, Karras?" Cyborg asked coldly.  
"You've crossed the line, Karras." Redfire said.  
"Crossed it since the moment we saw you." Raven replied.  
"Crossed it so much that it's off the planet now." Beast Boy said, with Raven and Cyborg looking at him with sweat dropping from their foreheads.

"You will pay for the crimes you've committed." Starfire said.

"And you're going to deliver that?" Karras said, arching his eyebrow and shifting his body to the side to show that he wasn't afraid.

"Yes." Robin replied for her.

"Well then..." Karras lifted his arms up as he slowly levitated his body off of the ground. His brown hair flowed around his bruised, yet strangely serious face as he looked down at them with his arms crossed. He looked at them hard, showing no sign of anxiety, fear, tension, or anything.

This worried Starfire, shocked by the fact that he was so calm. His army was defeated despite their brutal strategies and their incredible strengths. He had something planned and her heart started pounding against her chest hard and a ringing song screeched in her ear with an anxiety tension of her own.

"Let's play." Karras said as his eyes bubbled in gold and suddenly and shockingly, his eyes fumed out lazers and everyone with wide eyes moved out of the way.

Starfire rolled across the floor and looked up with white eyes. Beast Boy was behind her and with his loud mouth he spoke, "Dude, since when he did have that kind of power?" Speaking out the same question that was tormenting her mind right now.

Hardly any Tamaraneans were allowed to gain this kind of power, unless they were to suffer a painful and horrific death. Starfire was sure that she and her Blackfire were the only Tamaraneans who were granted starbolts. But apparently not as Karras' hands charged up in gold.

"What? Do you think that I was going to miss out on the ability to blast you all?" He said with a chuckle as he started shooting starbolts at the Titans like a machine gun. Robin twirled his bo-stick all around in front of him to counter the blasts, but the steel melted away and when another starbolt hit him, he fell off of his back.

Cyborg approached him with fierce eyes. "Well, can't your little starbolts outmatch this?" He said as he used his sonic cannon at Karras, with the mix of green and blue light flashing across the room, brightening everything in sight. But Karras used a strong beam of golden light to counter it and for a while, their powers were evenly matched, but not for long.

Cyborg strained as he was forced back, lowering his guard by mistake. He screamed when a storm of starbolts exploded all around him and he was shot by one. An electric pulse ran through his body with pain, his screams so loud with agony. His circuits were snapped apart and he fell to his knees, barely online still.

"Cy!" Beast Boy roared as he transformed into a hawk and started flying toward Karras, while he shot starbolts at Beast Boy. Beast Boy glided swiftly and quickly around the starbolts until he was close enough to Karras' face and he transformed into a chimp, attaching himself to Karras with his screeching call.

"Get.Off.Me!" Karras shouted as he used his lazer eyes to blast Beast Boy away from him. He fell to the ground, but Raven was able to catch him before he made the tall impact.

Her eyes glowed black as she carefully placed him aside and she levitated off of the ground, along with Starfire who joined her. Both of the girls were static by the powers they were building up inside of them. Both of them screamed as they shot out a beam of black and green light at Karras. But he dodged them and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Over here." A voice whispered in their ears. They turned around only to be blasted by a great golden light. Both of the girls screamed as they tumbled back to the ground in defeat.

"Starfire!" "Raven!"

Redfire growled as he stormed into the sky and charged at Karras with the element of surprise. Karras looked down and his eyes widened as Redfire punched him right in the face. Karras flipped back a couple of times before he was able to make himself steady in midair. But Redfire came right at him, with his eyes burning in orange.

"This is for my parents!" He shouted as he gave Karras a punch across his face, blood gurgling from his lips. His bruise already started to form around his upper lip and around his bloody nose.

"This is for my friends!" He screamed again with his eyes slowly gleaming in red and he kicked Karras in the stomach, blood spitting out of his mouth and he wheezed for air. Redfire gave him no pity as he grabbed him by the legs before he was able to recover. He swung Karras a couple of time, his eyes on fire.

"This is for me!" He said and threw Karras across the room, shooting like the stars in the skies. Karras groaned, but his eyes were still glittering in yellow as he looked up to see Redfire charging toward him with his fists up and ready.

"And this is for my sister, you creep!" Redfire said as he pinned Karras against the wall and started hurting him. But right when he was about to punch him, Karras' hand suddenly appeared and he grabbed his fist strongly. Redfire's eyes looked at him in disbelief as he tried to relief himself from Karras, but Karras held his wrist tightly, his fingernails dug into his skin painful.

Redfire looked at Karras with his aqua, frightened eyes as Karras' own eyes started to glow brightly. "See ya." He said simply and flashed his lasers at Redfire right in the face. Redfire screamed as he was engulfed by a bright light too great and his body burnt with pain until he was too weak to stay afloat. Robin saw this from below and he widened his eyes as he saw Redfire starting to fall.

"Redfire!"

At the sound of his name, Starfire slowly opened her eyes and groaned as her muscles strained to help her stand. She looked up and her eyes turned white when she saw Redfire fall flat to the ground.

"Ryand'r!" She shouted and started running toward him.

Redfire's eyes were puffy and red and closed. She could see this from a distance and she feared that he will no longer see. He didn't move and just laid there on the ground like a helpless being.

Starfire and Robin started running toward him when Robin noticed something from above and his eyes widened and he continued running, but toward Starfire instead.

"Starfire! Watch out! Behind you!"

Starfire looked up and everything seemed fuzzy and out of focus when suddenly someone grabbed her and pushed her through the air, with the wind whistling in her ear. She screamed loudly as she was forced against the wall so hard that it exploded behind her and the person who held Starfire didn't let go, crashing into other rooms in the palace.

Starfire groaned and struggled to break free until she finally used her lazers to blast him off of her. Both she and Karras groaned as they fell to the ground inside a big, yet empty and dark space. Smoke sizzled in the air and a dim light from the fire that was blazing back in the ballroom was the only source of light in the room, and what was the windows beside them that revealed the clear day.

Starfire moaned as she tried to stand up, but then footsteps came closer to her and Karras grabbed her by her hair. She twitched her eye with pain as Karras raised her up to his eye level. She slowly opened her green eyes as he looked at her hard and carefully.

His hand glided down and he cupped the back of her skull, not releasing her from his grasp. She whimpered as she tried to concentrate on her starbolts, but they wouldn't charge up and Karras pulled her against him, forcing her to raise her arms up and for her hands to touch his bare chest, dirty with dried blood and dirt.

"What...are you doing?" She said, trying to clear her throat from the decay that was fuming inside of her mouth.

Karras gave her a small smirk, looking deeply into her eyes. "You know..." He started, changing the subject. He tapped his finger to her lips and it made her body shiver as she continued to try and pry him away from her. "I remember looking at you in space. When you refused me, you had that same look in your eyes. Determined. Strength. Courage. I remembered it clearly."

"W-What? In space?" Starfire widened her eyes when she heard these words.  
"Don't you know?" Karras looked at her as if he was shocked that she didn't know.

He leaned close to her, but when she had regained her strength, she pushed him away from her and touched her hair, twisting it around her fingers where he had brushed his hands through her hair, caressing the back of her neck with his unclean fingers.

Karras looked at her, loving the look in her curious, frightened eyes. "It was me who attacked you and your friends on your way here."

"Why?" Starfire's eyes widened in shock. "You were the terriorist who tried to capture me?"  
"Not exactly a terriorist at that point, but yes. You were really brave." He said sweetly in admiration and he stepped closer.

Starfire stepped back and charged up her right fist with a starbolt and her eyes flared with that same glow. "If you believe that you will talk your way out of this, you are wrong. Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I've said this before, Starfire. I wanted power." He leaned to the side, with a hand on his hip and some strands of his hair fell to his glittering eyes as he looked at Starfire who still felt uneasy.

"I had made a deal with the Gordainians years ago to help me take Tamaran. And in return, they wanted a slave or a sacrifice who would act as their slave for eternity. So they've threatened your home and demanded a sacrifice unless they wanted to go to war with them, which is unlikely since Tamaran isn't exactly a war-like planet. The Gordainians wanted the eligible heir.

"But...they didn't get the first child...they got you, since your oldest sister--Blackfire I believe--was not worthy."

Starfire gasped, but at the same time, she growled under her breath as she tightened her fists, intensively glowing in lime green. Memories of her dreaded, painful past flashed inside of her mind, of the screams and the whips that were thrashed on her back and across her face, forcing her to fight for her little life.

"And that's not all. When word reached that you were returning to Tamaran, I sent out an assassin to kill you since I believe unforunately your brother was too young at that time to be considered as a heir."

Starfire's eyes bubbled with anger, but her feet were pinned to the ground. She took deep breaths to try and calm her raging nerves. But as she tried, sweat beaded down her forehead and her fingernails dug into her skin; a small sign of blood was already on her fists.

"You..." She said, trying to take it slow before she lost control over herself. "You were the reason...why...I was taken away from my family?"

"Yes. But that wasn't until I've realized your potential."  
"My potential? What do you mean?"

Karras started walking around Starfire, observing her as her eyes were trapped in his stare, but not because of her attraction to him or her anger, it was because she wanted to know. Although her blood rushed through her veins with the adrealine to attack him and tear him apart. She stood still, her eyeballs following wherever Karras went.

He came close to her, but she didn't move. Although her body shivered as he brushed his fingers through her hair and he rubbed his hand on her shoulders. Starfire gulped inside, trying to clear her mind, but again her body was tempted to harm him for good. But she was afraid of losing control again over herself.

"I've learned about your life on Earth and how you've gained these starbolts." As he said this, he lightened up his hand, glowing in bright yellow like the sun that was blazing outside of the room.

"After a few twists and deals with the Gordainian, I have finally convinced them to experiment on me so I too could have these powers."

"But many have failed, Karras! That's a risk worse than any kind of death, Karras! You don't understand the torture you must cope trying to gain starbolts and even if you've tried, you're risking your life. And for what? For this?"

She lighten her hand as well, her face scarred with many memories of the electric pulses the scientists had put in her and also the extremely hot and hostile temperatures of solar energy in order to see how much Tamaraneans can withstand.

Karras grabbed her hand as their palms continued to glow in a mix of green and golden light. Karras looked at her tenderly, with his amber eyes looking at her the same way he had looked her when they had first met.

"There are certain risks worth taking." He said.

Starfire was disgusted and she jerked her hand back. "Not this, not this..."

Her anticipation started to build inside of her as her palms started to dimly glow a green color. "It's not worth it, Karras. So much pain and for what? For power?"

"And for you." He replied.  
"For me?" Starfire said. She lost track to where Karras was because she was focusing on dimming her starbolts, but for some reason, they continued to glow, as if they sensed the hate building inside of her.

"I had made another deal with the Gordainians once you came here with your friends. I said that if they could help me get us together, I will give them your brother and your friends. The plan was golden." He said this, his breath steaming inside of her ear.

She was having difficulty breathing and her throat was clogged with mucos. She coughed as she felt hands grasping by her waist, pulling her back. Her insecurity built in, strangely in pity for Karras as she tried to pry him away, in fear of what she'll do if her anger was to awaken again.

"I had loved you ever since I first saw you in space. You were precious." He slid his hands down her bare arms, feeling the fine hair in between his fingers as her skin rose in goose bumps. She tried to jerk him away, but he pressed her against him. And she moaned.

"As precious as emeralds. I had to have you."  
"You never will, Karras."  
"Oh I will, Star. I will."

Starfire closed her eyes for the moment and when she opened them, they were flashing red. Her hands tightened into fists as she grabbed Karras' wrists and a small growl escaped from her lips.

"Don't you ever...call me Star..." She said and flipped Karras over unexpectedly.

Karras groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. He looked up as Starfire approached him, with her eyes bubbling in red and her fists glowing in a secondary color of green mixed with orange.

Karras gave her a sinister smirk across his lips, with his perfect dimples on each side of his cheeks. "Why, because he calls you that?"

"You will never have me, Karras. You will never have any part of me. And I will not endure this any longer."  
"Will you lose your temper?" He said, chuckling.

Starfire gulped. "No, because all of my life I had to cope with it all. Having decisions being made for me, being forced and tortured as a slave and an experiment as if I am some sort of--of an animal! As if I am a nothing! A Troq!

"But I am not a Troq." She said softly, more to herself than to Karras.

Her eyes shifted up for the moment and then a smile came to her face as she kneeled down, with her eyes still glittering in red and her cheeks were pale from her abrupt, short breathing. Karras was confused by her stare and since her eyes were still glowing in her anger, he seemed a little more distant and even afraid.

"You know, Karras..." She said slowly and softly, "If you had not commanded those things to happen to me." A flash of an image of her friends crossed her mind. "If you had not made my parents sent me away, I wouldn't have become the person that I am, my real self. Someone who has found who they really are, someone who has found friendship, truth, justice, love."

"And who might you be, Koriand'r?" Karras asked softly, gulping hard as his eyes dimmed from their pride.

Starfire stood up as finally her red, evil eyes dimmed and returned back to the peaceful eyes that were truly green and truly hers.

"No, Karras, that's when you are wrong. I am not Koriand'r. I'm Starfire. And I am a Teen Titan." Starfire looked ahead with a light smile, looking away from Karras.

He couldn't help but be curious as to what she was staring at. And as he turned his head, he had thought that he saw a red fireball coming at him. But instead, he saw Robin and a white light flashed in front of his eyes as Robin punched him back, forcing him back. But then he felt hands grabbing him and tossing him to the wall.

He groaned and didn't have the chance to stand as green starbolts came all around him. He screamed with pain as he placed his arms in front of his face for protection. But it did little good for him as someone punched him again and this time left him unconscious.

"Did...did we...kill him?" Starfire asked as Robin kneeled beside Karras to check his pulse. Robin used his first two fingers and pressed it against Karras' neck. He shook his head. "No, he's alive."

"So, that means we didn't kill him?" Starfire asked, relieved.  
Robin smiled as he stood up and looked at her. "No, Star. You didn't."

"Robin..." Starfire said as she glided to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He wrapped her arms around her waist as one had felt through her hair. Starfire hummed as she thought about her life.

"Oh Robin, if it weren't for you and the others, I could have lost control...I almost--It almost controlled me again." She whispered as small tears slid down her cheeks. Robin hushed her to be silent as he gripped her tightly in his arms.

"But you didn't. I'm proud of you. I really am."  
"Oh Robin..." Starfire said as she continued to stay cuddled in his arms. Both of them stood there only, their features brightened as the sun came from the windows and lightened up the room with its brilliance.

_"You're coming with us." One of the remaining Gordainians said to Karras, pointing his large finger at him. _

Karras widned his eyes in shock by this, raising his hands up which were handcuffed by the Tamaranean police. For the pass couple of hours, under the command of Chief Galfore, he restored what was left of the ballroom and some other remainder of the palace that was destroyed during the battle.

Peacefully and shockingly, Galfore talked to the Gordainians who were as tall and big as he was. The Titans were in the other room for a long time when Galfore and the Gordainians finally returned.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Karras said, whimpering tears and they slid down his bruised cheeks.

A Gordainian grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and made him stand, although Karras had struggled to break free. But Gordainian pierced his fingers to his broke collar bone and Karras screamed in pain.

"You did not fulfill your end of the bargain as we have, Lord Karras. You promised us servants and we didn't get any." The leader said, with a large black tatoo on his left eye, symbolizing that he was Second in Command of the entire planet and army.

His companions smiled as they encircled around him and Karras. "So we're taking you instead as our prize for our services."  
"No! No! You can't do that!" Karras yelled out, trying to stand, but the Gordainian reinforced him by grabbing him by the arms and the other Gordainians followed in pursuit toward their ship.

Karras groaned as he struggled to break free. "No! Release me! Release me at once!" He looked up with wide eyes as the Teen Titans stood beside Galfore, looking at him pitilessly as he is being dragged by the Gordainians to aboard the ship. Starfire held Robin's hand tightly as Karras' amber eyes looked at her with such plea she couldn't help but pity him.

"Please! Help me! Save me!" He shouted, with his arms outstretched. But before he was able to even finish the sentence, the door was shut and already the ship started to arise from the ground, creating a breeze all around them that blew their hair and their capes in front of them. Their eyes watched silently as the ship soared through the skies, higher and higher into the air until it was lost by the thickness of the clouds and the outstretch depths of outer space.

"I guess that he got more than he had bargained for." Cyborg replied. Everyone nodded in agree.

Starfire nodded as well. "Yes, but I cannot help but pity him."  
"What? Why?" Redfire said with his eyes shocked.  
"After all he had done to you, you still pity him?" Raven said with an eyebrow arched high.

Starfire nodded still. "Yes, just because he was a criminal and a murderer, sometimes I nor anyone can help but feel pity for those who had chosen the wrong path to follow. Karras was certainly one of those. They did not know any better. No one ever does when it comes to these decisions.

"Whatever choice we make, there shall always be consequences. Some of them are worth going through because we learn from them. Perhaps Karras will learn from them such as I have."

"Amen to that, sister." Beast Boy chuckled.

Starfire was about to turn to her friends when Galfore touched her lightly by the shoulder. She turned her head toward him with his light eyes looking down on her with gratitude and with the true care of a guardian.

"Galfore."  
"Princess Starfire, now that our beloved king and queen have deceased, it is time for you to take the throne."

When these words came out, everyone's faces fell with disappointment and sadness. Starfire bowed her head down, her eyes watered with the thought of being separated from her friends. But she took a deep breath, feeling that after all that had happened to her these past weeks, she could surely speak up for herself here now on her home planet.

"Galfore...I am honored to be granted this rank, but unfortunately...I am not worthy for it."

Galfore widened his eyes. "Why is this, princess?"

Starfire smiled at him softly. "Because I already belong in another place. Earth is my real home." She gave her friends a nice glance, but as she did, she noticed a sad look that crossed Redfire's sweet eyes. His face fell even more to wrinkles as he wrapped his arms around his chest. Beast Boy noticed this and gave her a nudge on the head to Starfire to catch it.

Starfire approached Redfire and took his hand gently in hers. Redfire looked at his older sister, his aqua eyes almost tearing up with crystalline tears. He quickly wiped them with his palm and he sniffled.

"Ryan--Redfire...I want you to come with us. Come with us to Earth."

Redfire widened his eyes and he looked deeply at Starfire to see if she wasn't being serious. But knowing Redfire too well, the look in her eyes told him that she was being sincere and truthful. "R-Really?"

"Yeah buddy!" Beast Boy said as he locked an arm around Redfire, dragging him away from Starfire. "You kicked some major Karras-butt back there. We need someone like you as part of the Teen Titans."

"W-Wha-Really? A Teen Titan?" Redfire said and looked up with gratifying light eyes as he looked over the other Titans for approval. All of them smiled. Robin approached him and took his hand away from Starfire's. Robin grabbed something from inside of his belt and it Redfire gripped it tightly.

Redfire looked down with dreamy eyes as he looked down at the object that was placed in his palm. What he held was a small yellow communicator with the letter "T" in its center; bold, large, and black.

Redfire looked at Robin with watery eyes as they exchanged smiles.

"You deserved it, Red." Robin grinned. "Welcome to the team."

Everyone patted him on the back, all except Raven who gave him a sweet approving smile. Redfire and Starfire hugged each other tightly for a long awhile before they embraced. Redfire grabbed Starfire's hand and together they approached Galfore with strong looks in their light, beautiful eyes.

"Galfore...since Starfire has refused to take the throne...I refuse too." Redfire decided.

Galfore looked at him surprisingly while smiles and soft whispers came from behind by the Titans. He looked at Starfire and Redfire slowly and carefully. "Are you certain that this is what you want?"

Starfire nodded and placed a comforting arm around Redfire. "Yes. We have found a good place, among good people. They will take good care of us."  
"But, what about Tamaran?"

Starfire and Redfire make quick glances at each other, smirking as the same idea came into their minds. Both of the youngsters floated in midair and came by each of Galfore's broad shoulders. Redfire leaned over him and smiled.

"I think that'll be your job now."

Galfore widened as even his own eyes started to form tears and one slid down his cheek as he grasped both Starfire and Redfire into his arms and held them tightly in a traditional Tamaranean hug.

"I will not fail you, your highnesses." Galfore said with his eyes closed. "I will not fail you."

Traveling through space has been a long journey, but it was well worth it. Redfire and Starfire guided the T-Ship along through the distant and foreign planets. When they had ran out of fuel and other simple supplies, they had explored through other planets, observing the creatures who dominated the planet. And for Redfire and the other Titans, it was a great experience.

They took the same route Starfire had taken when she had wandered through this vase of empty space and cold air all alone. But now she wasn't allow as she was flying beside her brother and was followed by her beloved friends.

Starfire looked up as a familiar, heart warming feeling slowly returned to her heart and filled her with happiness and relief. The golden sun of the Milky Way Galaxy was on the other side of the planet, its crest of light beautiful as its rays stretched across the planet, bringing the sunrise of a new morning.

Starfire tapped Redfire on the shoulder and pointed out to him the small, but relatively bright blue planet as blue as the small blueberries from the bushes that was just ahead of them. Redfire opened his mouth in awe as the planet was glowing from the brightness of the sun.

Starfire smiled as she spoke, "Welcome to Earth. Your new home."


	21. Chapter 16: Promises

Here's the final chapter right here. I think that it's cute and I hope you enjoy this one more update of "To Have and To Hold" before I go on to write another fanfic with this little mind of mine wandering off to who-knows-where.

I've enjoyed reading your replies and it has boosted up my confidence in my writing and I've improved. I remember a time that I couldn't read or write, even in like third grade when most people have. But fourth and this year actually has given me the clue and trail that I wanna become a writer. I'll improve on my vocabulary and such, but I just love writing (too many journals to count and my life isn't that interesting. and I love the fact that I have fans. Thanks guys.

Well enough of this rubbish, here's the final chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Promises**

_Descending down from the emptiness of space and darkness and soaring down the tremendous temperatures of the atmosphere was the T-Ship. The clouds seemed transparent to them as they shipped down, nose first, to the land that was awaiting them. The clouds curled around the edges of the ship in small white foams of puff like cotton balls. The sun beaded down on them with its scorching ray, heating up the ship made of pure steel and iron._

_The sky was very clear, subtracting the few little dotted clouds that were guided along to the South by the wind that blew around with the strong stench of the sandy beach. The bay was waiting for them._

_A rather curious redheaded boy looked down, with his bright flared hair blowing in front of his face as his companion as identical as him pointed her finger toward the Earth that was staring back at them._

_A young teen, shaded strangely in his, pressed his greasy fingers against the glass, with his mouth open in relief as the ship sailed closer to the bay, the waves crashing. Few people were enjoying this day by swimming around, or surfing long boards, or jet skiing._

_Their screams sounded like muffles to them as they came down from the sky toward the little island, where a tall tower shaped like the letter "T" was held all alone on the island, destined to watch over the busy, naive city that was behind them._

_Beast Boy sighed heavily as they finally came to the hanger where the T-Ship would land and he subconsciously thought of the refrigerator that contained all of his meat-free foods and also the video games that were waiting for him silently, cold in its useless state until he comes and takes over the television with his open mouth drooling and big bug-eyes._

_"It's good to be home."_

Weeks turned to months since that day. About three months have passed by since their departure from Tamaran to Earth. Attitudes returned to normal around Titans Tower, with a few minor cases of dishes breaking and arguments arousing between these young roommates. But in the end, their feelings were left in the past and they cuddled together around the sofa to watch their marathons.

Redfire has meddled into this new environment quite well. He continued to study about the new technologies and leaders that had risen since his last readings. The invention of the computer, television, cars, and video games as Beast Boy had taught him, had really changed the way society lived. He continued being the same as Beast Boy's first hand man. Together they sneaked into rooms to play practical jokes, play video games, and even eat tofu together.

Redfire had trained very hard under Cyborg's program, getting better and stronger by each combat practice. He came close to beating his score by only five points of the obstacle course, which impressed everyone. Both he and Cyborg acted as the backbones during fights against criminals such as the magician Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, and the H.I.V.E whenever they've tried to scramble the city to their bidding. But not when the Teen Titans are around.

It had been a long time since the Titans allowed someone to come into their home and become part of their own little family, ever since Terra. But it was good to feel normal as teenagers and not having to make him understand much about Earthling customs since he had learned it himself.

Starfire and Redfire were closer than ever, getting to know each other again after the many years they were parted as children. Although physically alike and although they shared many characteristics in their personalities, they were very keen and unique people individually. They've matured and revamped on the many important aspects based on their past and developed into the most extraordinary people.

Raven had calmed herself and still continued to be the silent one, reading all of her books closely in front of her face. But much often now strangely ever since their adventure on Tamaran, Beast Boy and Raven were hanging out together, passing on secret conversations where no one else would hear.

It was strange at first considering their arguing and constant insults to each other. But now they've grown a mutual trust toward each other and became good friends despite differences and remarks.

Cyborg still remained the jock and the electronic maniac among the group, obsessing over his car making sure that it was clean and well to-do. But he was as deep hearted of a person as he has before. His skills and functioning systems have improved and lately he had used Beast Boy instead to help him recharge and using his electricity to charge him.

And of course Robin and Starfire were officially together. More than ever, they've taken the time to talk to each other more and hanging out more. Even when Robin was engrossed by his work and claiming to find the key points to his success in catching thieves, Starfire is now going to his room at this time of concentration and strangely enough, she nor Robin return until the next morning, blushing at any comments from either Redfire or the boys. Even Raven caught up with them with a couple of teases.

But it didn't matter to them anymore. There was no reason to hide or change the way they feel about each other. They cared about each other deeply and took the liberty to share feelings and whatever that would trouble them. But today, Robin couldn't find Starfire anywhere.

Robin came into the common room with the whooshing sound of the doors closing behind him. He approached the semi-circle couch by the living, where the flat screen television hung from the ceiling as two figures were fighting on screen. Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes narrowed in concentration as their fingers punched in the controllers without letting their hands rest.

Robin approached the sofa from behind, noticing above that both Redfire and Raven were floating in midair, with their legs crossed and their noses in two books. Raven was reading "Phantom of the Opera" for its suspense and gothic elements more than its romance popularity. And Redfire was reading the encyclopedia again, and already on the letter "U."

Robin looked at his friends, "Hey, have you guys seen Starfire?"

"Nope."

"Me either."

"Nada."

Redfire brought the book down to his lap and slowly levitated to Robin's eye level. "I think she said something about to the roof." He said and came back beside Raven to continue reading and also to get away from the argument that was already coming from Cyborg and Beast Boy; as usual someone thought that the other cheated.

"That was a cheap move!" Cyborg shouted.

"Na-uh! I beat you far in square. You're just jealous of my mad skills."

"Mad skills? Let's see if you have mad skills for this."

"Ah! Help!"

Robin closed the door behind him as he started walking up the stairs that reached to the rooftop of Titans Tower.

Standing alone at the edge of the roof stood Starfire, bathed by the sunlight from the horizon, just moments before sunset and for the sun to sleep. The wind blew gracefully around her, blowing her long crimson hair in front of her face. She brushed some strands of her hair behind her ear as she looked over the beautiful golden sun with her light eyes. The features on her face were softened by the glorifying glow of the sun beaming on her face.

She sighed deeply as she looked up over the sky, the wind continue to blow. In her hands, cupped gently on her palm were rose petals she had picked out from flowers she had saved for these past days. They were soft and smooth as she rubbed her fingers through its texture and innocence. They were all of different colors; red, blue, white, pink, yellow. She looked up, with her head tilted to the side as if listening to the howls of the wind as it increased and birds cawed and soared into the skies in front of Titans Tower.

"Kalio Maw-ta y Paw-na helia. Rest in peace, mother and father." She said softly as she continued to mumble her prayer to the goddess of protection and the afterlife.

Starfire raised her hand up and with a light blow from her lips, the petals flickered into the sky like the birds until the petals flowed with the wind currents and were swallowed by the brightness of the sun.

She watched the scene of this beautiful late afternoon and early evening in silence until she heard the sound of scratching metal of a door opening and closing. She turned her head to see Robin standing there, with his uniform on and his long black/yellow cape flowing behind his back. His jet black spiky hair remained untouched by the wind as his masked eyes looked at her.

They stared at each other for a while before Robin approached her silently and grabbed her hand softly. Starfire cracked a small smile at him as Robin looked at her sweetly.

"Everything okay?" He asked her.

Starfire nodded, "Yes, I suppose. Everything is fine. It's just—" She turned her head toward the sky, spotting a small glimpse of some rose petals. "I miss my mother and father."

"I couldn't blame you. I lost my parents, too."

"Will the pain ever go away?"

Robin shook his head, "Although sometimes you wish it would so you could go on with your life. But the memory will never go away."

"You've never healed from your parents' death, Robin?"

Robin shook his head in reply to her answer.

Starfire glanced down at her other hand, her hand still filled with some rose petals left. She smiled a little as she turned Robin's hand and placed most of the petals into his palm, closing his fingers with her hands. He looked at her confusingly, but was stopped when he saw her smile. She rubbed her fingers on his hand tenderly, her face brighter than the sun beside.

"On my home world, every month we come with petals from the most fully bloomed roses and take all of their petals. Before the night rises after the sun falls, we let the petals be carried out to the skies with our prayers for our lost loved ones. It brings an inner peace within us, to help us let go of the pain even if it seemed like we can't.

"I've been doing this since we've returned from Tamaran. And every month, on the day that my parents left this world, I come up here to pray for them, for peace wherever they are and for them to guide me through my troubles."

Robin glanced at his hand as Starfire came from behind him, her soft breath touched her cheeks and his face flushed of their closeness. Starfire's hands intertwined with his as she helped him raise his hands up, but still holding the petals in his palm.

"Repeat after me please. Kalio Maw-ta y Paw-na helia."

"Kalio Maw-ta y Paw-na helia."

"It means, rest in peace, mother and father." She said and left him alone to do his prayer.

Robin gave her a silent grin as he looked up at the sky, the wind started to pick up and he saw a flock of robins flying up higher and higher into the sky. He smiled sadly, remembering the circus and his parents and how they were the family acrobats. He remembered his father telling him that he flew like a Robin, soaring from each bar to the next and barely got saved when it was so sure that he would fail.

His mother had lovely eyes, he remembered. Her dark hair was always in a bun and her eyes were bright blue, as blue as sapphires. They were beautiful and it was always soothing to look upon them. His father was strong and bold, not afraid of any challenges that were ahead of him. He remembered his father telling him to trust his instincts and he will be safe, like the robin would when a panther or a larger predator would try to eat him.

"It has been…six years since their death." Robin whispered as his hands came closer to his face. He looked his eyes calmly, feeling the wind blow around him and its whistling sound sooth his senses as his body relaxed from tension and all other thoughts were left behind.

He knew how Starfire felt. He had lost his parents, too. He had wanted revenge and was taken under the wing of the Black Knight, controlling his emotions although he would have a few outbursts. To become one with his instincts like his father had always taught him, to fight for the innocent and to make sure that no one would ever go through the pain again. Although it saddened his heart to know that Starfire indeed lost her parents, it showed him that he wasn't alone in this universe.

"Kalio Maw-ta y Paw-na helia." He whispered and gave a soft blow to the petals until they flew out from his hands and were carried off by the wind. They flapped like the wings of the birds and were guided by the robins as they chirped and helped guard the petals into the sky until they too were swallowed by the sunlight. "Rest in peace…mom and dad."

Robin turned to Starfire and smiled at her. "Thanks, Star."

Starfire smiled at him as her face flushed light pink. Robin approached her with that same, kind smile on his face. Robin then blinked, remembering why he was looking for her. He searched through his utility belt for the object. Starfire looked at him confusingly.

Robin reassured her with another smile, "Here Star. I got you something."

"Really Robin? What is it?"

Robin took out a small vivid red box with her name craved in it in gold. It flickered with sparks under the sun as Starfire touched the box. "It's lovely." She said softly.

Robin chuckled, "Yeah, but what's inside is better." He said and opened the lid with his thumb. Starfire widened her eyes in shock from the sight. There inside the small pretty box was a small silver ring with one band and also a small pink jewel shining there, surrounded by real diamonds. Everything about it glittered and shined ever so brightly like the stars in the night sky.

It was the most beautiful thing Starfire had ever laid eyes upon.

"Robin…" Her voice trailed off, out of words to speak or because all of them were caught in her throat and she couldn't form words to her tongue. Her eyes watered with shock.

Robin smiled at her sweetly, pleased. "It's a promise ring, Starfire."

He took her hand and Starfire watched carefully as Robin took out the ring from the box and let the ring slide into her finger of her left hand. Starfire curled her fingers, admiring the shine of the jewel on the ring. Robin took her hands into his and Starfire looked up to meet his gentle gaze.

"This means, Star, that no matter what happens, no matter what future awaits for us, we will always be together. That's what this ring means. It's a symbol of my promise to you: that I will never leave you."

"And I will never leave you, Robin." Starfire shook her head. "Never."

After that last word escaped from her lips, she fell into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin smiled at he pulled Starfire even closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and glided up her back. The wind whispered in the background and the robins returned to the skies and were chirping happily.

Robin and Starfire held each other in their embrace as the sun slowly started to come down the horizon, with the sea glittering with golden amber specks that made the evening seen so magical. Higher and higher above their heads, the night sky started to come and the stars were already visible. To the east, was the pale white moon coming from its sleep to shine the night while the sun goes to sleep, to make sure that there was light in the darkness of hopeless dreams and sorrow.

Robin raised his hands up and cupped Starfire's face as she slowly moved back. She opened her emerald eyes and smiled at Robin with that same smile that had always wanted him to burst out of air like a balloon, or even to soar into the skies like the birds that were flying away with the sea right now.

Starfire's eyes softened as Robin moved closer to her face, with her lips parted in awe. Robin looked at her for one last moment before his face came and he gently pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were warm and soft to the touch. Starfire closed her ears as her hands dug into his hair and Robin slid his hands down to her bare waist, making her shiver and breathless as they kissed.

He pulled her close and carefully picked her up from the ground. Starfire smiled as their lips parted and Robin twirled Starfire around, with their faces gleaming with their happiness. The separation faded when Robin brought her down, but closer against his body and their lips touched, brushing softly and they held onto the smell of each other. Their tongues touched and it sent a thrill through both of them.

From the door, sneaking their noses into others' business, were the other Titans. They stood closely by the door, crunched tightly against each other so they would be seen by neither Robin nor Starfire. They watched the couple as they kissed with pleasing smiles.

But Beast Boy couldn't help but wonder as an eyebrow rose up to his forehead and his ears moved up and down.

"Dude, does this mean that we have to go through another wedding?"

Ruining the moment, the others groaned in disappointment as Beast Boy was about to speak another word, but Redfire grasped him by the arms while Cyborg covered his mouth. Beast Boy struggled as Raven led them back inside the tower and she closed the door behind her, leaving a small smile on her face as they finally left them alone to enjoy themselves.

Robin and Starfire held each other close as they continued kissing. Starfire's hand glided down from Robin's face and she touched his chest. The ring on her finger glittered under the sunlight for just a brief moment before it finally fell from the horizon and darkness stormed through and created night. The moon and stars shined brightly over them and yet the ring still shined with its same brilliance, with the hope and promise that would never fade away.

"To have and to hold forever…" Robin and Starfire thought silently to themselves as they were engulfed in the darkness and nothing else was seen or heard from them, except those words that whispered to the night with their promises and sweet caresses of their renowned love.

To have and to hold, to be never harsh or cruel but to be with happiness and love. To have and to hold, so nothing can let them go. To have and to hold, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
